


Lights surrounding you

by nescamonster



Series: Dark FAKEAH UNIVERSE [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gunplay, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, It's bad, Love Bites, M/M, Murder, NSFW, Praise Kink, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Semi-Public Sex, Torture, it's dark, you were warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: Ryan and Jeremy have been together for a year, but it was a year full of injury, drama, angst, hurt and death.When you strip away everything else untill it's just the two...Will they find there is something between them or is it just the light, drawing one to the other?Murder boyfriends take much needed time to both heal and explore whatever the hell it is they have together! These are psycho's so be prepared for some dark dark stuff. don't read if Torture, murder, graphic descriptions of violence and injure isn't your thing.Do read if you like your Jermwood coated in a paste of mental disorder, psychopathic tendencies, blood lust, just plain lust and animalistic personality traits.Also just FYI the Rape/noncon tag is up there as a cation, this is not focused on that stuff.Likewise everyone here is eighteen plus (the consenting age in my country) and they'll be absolutely no harming of kids but mentions of bad childhoods by the main characters.ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE





	1. So it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan had to get Jeremy out of there pronto, so that's what he did.  
> Starting out soft with fluff and plot  
> Yes i will be countineing Baby Brother, this is starting at the same point they split in that work and there may be cross over for a little bit. Mostly however this is a focus on Murder boyfriends as they develop  
> You wanted it, i provided it, i hope you enjoy it!

Jeremy came too slowly, his eyes feeling like there was sand under the lids. Thankfully it was dark, only the occasional light passing by. He felt relaxed and everything was blessedly muted to his senses. There was soft music playing and he heard the soothing tone he’d recognise anywhere of Ryan singing softly along to the music.

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick, but I love it_

_Command me to be well_

_Amen, amen, amen_

 

Jeremy found how to work his neck, making his head rotate so he could blink blearily at Ryan. He was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, the cast clear without his jacket to hide it, the other hand Jeremy could see rested on his thigh but he couldn’t feel it. The lighting was dark, only the cars passing illuminating Ryan’s regal outline, his face clear of any face paint and the markings Jeremy had left obvious above his soft cotton shirt.

Jeremy listened to him sing, closing his eye’s again and letting himself float back into the calm. Ryan only made one slight alteration that made Jeremy’s mouth twitch.

_No monsters only kings when the ritual begins_

_There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin_

_In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene_

_Only then I am human_

_Only then I am clean_

_Amen, Amen, Amen_

 

“Like that baby?” Ryan murmured, trailing off letting the chorus play without him. Jeremys might not have felt the hand on his thigh but he did feel when it moved to brush over his cheek. Jeremy was still too out of it to form words so he settled for humming and agreement that set Ryan to chortling.

“How you feeling?”

Jeremy hummed a sound of satisfaction.

“That’s good. Another two hours and we’ll be in the next town. Fresno I think it was.”

Ryan looked back to Jeremy and huffed his amusement to see the lads face lax once more. He had fallen back asleep and really, Ryan was surprised he had stirred. He doubted Jeremy would remember much of the past day and night, Ryan keeping him heavily drugged throughout the whole thing.

It had been hard to say goodbye, much harder than he had imagined it would be. Geoff had been approaching blind when Ryan had come out to see who was left in the apartment before he moved Jeremy down to the car. His old master was the only one there, and their goodbye had been more wet then either expected.

“I’m going to miss you, you crazy bastard.” Geoff had sobbed. Ryan’s own face was starting to leak with what he assumed were tears as he breathed deep the familiar scent of Geoff, the man having been his rock for so long, he momentarily had indecision wash over him. He remembered his prince and it past but that hadn’t stopped him from squeezing Geoff that little bit tighter.

“Thank you. For everything.” Ryan had breathed, the sincerest words he had ever spoken.

He had gone down to the car, taking the least flashy and least eye catching of their collection. It didn’t really matter which one as he was just going to the airport anyway. He packed their bags, really just some clothes, some tools and weapons and Jeremys Stetson. He also had packed his original mask, for nostalgia’s sake. There was also a bag of a few different Id’s for the both of them and some cash.

When he came back upstairs it was to find Geoff had passed out. He had ducked into Geoff’s room and pulled the doona from his bed, the gents eye catching on a photo on the dresser. It was of last Christmas. Just after Jeremy had started watching Ryan interrogate people. It was of all of them gathered around the end of the kitchen table.

Jeremy and Michael were sitting, their faces covered in chocolate from the cookies Ryan had baked. Gavin had bet them both that they couldn’t fit the whole batch in their mouths between them. So of course they had their cheeks blown out and in their smiles, bits of cookie stuck out, the lads all shining with mirth. Gavin stood between the two, his head tipped back, mid laugh with his hands on either lads shoulders.

The Alex had his arms crossed, his face the classic affectionate disapproval. Geoff had his arm around Alex’s shoulder and his face was bright red, his eyes mid blink and Ryan could almost hear that hyena cackle looking at him. Ryan himself stood to the other side of Geoff, hands in his pockets and his face revealed, a rarity, and a Santa hat perched on his head from where Gavin had shoved one on him. He was smiling but the present-day Ryan could see that the smile didn’t touch his eyes. He had been slowly spiralling into darkness before Jeremy had come along to the kingdom.

He took the photo out of the frame, finding writing on the back of the photo when he went to fold it. Lindsay’s writing.

_The Fakes, most feared chaotic group of assholes in the city. Yeah, right…_

She had drawn a little love heart which coincidently was lined up with the back of Michaels head.

He had taken the photo, leaving a note telling Geoff of his theft. He had gone back into the living room and thrown the doona over Geoff, picking up the mostly empty bottle and placing it upright on the coffee table. He had then collected Jeremy, the short but stocky man heavy. Ryan was sure he was doing some damage to his broken arm, dismissing it as irrelevant.

Ryan had driven first to the clinic, calling in a private jet to take Jeremy and himself too the main land. He put on the mask for the last time and he had bullied Caleb to the car with his things to treat Jeremy there. He had also gotten a bag of medical supplies and a very long page of notes for treating Jeremy’s hand and thigh. He also got instructions for taking it easy on his arm and to get an X-ray of it to make sure he hadn’t overly stressed the healing bone.

The talk of X-rays reminded him of the ghost Jeremy had described. Out of guilt he left a message on Geoff’s message bank then dismissed it from his mind. Ghosts had no place between himself and his prince.

Lastly, Caleb taught him how to keep Jeremy sedated at which amounts and how long it would be safe to do so. The doctor had also managed to get permission to quickly treat the bites at Ryan’s throat, his neck now covered in padded bandage. By the time Ryan left the clinic, Caleb watching the car disappear, his worried face clear in the rear-view mirror, he had a message saying his jet had arrived.

He got the pilot to help him bring Jeremy aboard, the hired man knowing better then to ask questions of the skull masked man. Jeremy had stirred as they had flown, Ryan managing to help him go to the bathroom then eat something before he knocked him out again. Ryan managed to catch an hour of sleep on the plane. He was almost sad to kill the pilot but he didn’t want word to spread saying Vagabond had left Los Santos.

Ryan had taken the car he had organised to meet them at the Jet, stashing the body of the driver with the pilot on the jet.

He brought a new car just an hour later, transferring the unconscious lad from one to the other alone, topping up Jeremys drugs and setting the old car alight as he drove away from it. He had been driving ever since, Jeremy having stirred again only one other time. He had helped him out of the car and empty his bladder. Jeremy had accepted a bit of water then had gone back to sleep.

Once they were in Fresno, Ryan was going to bring him all the way around and see what he was dealing with. Until then he just put a hand on the lad’s thigh once more, just to feel the muscle under his palm and assure himself Jeremy was ok. He started to sing again, eyes alert and on the road. The fact he hadn’t slept didn’t bother him, Ryan capable of running for long periods without sleep when pushed to it. He had the golden light to keep him aware.

 

Jeremy woke again slowly, this time awareness was sharper, more like breaking his head through water then treading in it. The thoughts of water sent a bolt of panic that brought him around fully, throwing himself upright from his laying position, breath racing and hands thrust forwards like he was defending himself from a blow. Or a wet towel.

“Shhh, baby you’re ok.” Ryan was there, his hands-on Jeremy’s, helping him put them down then gripping his shoulder with his left casted hand and the right gripping his throat comfortingly. Jeremy grabbed onto Ryan’s right wrist with his own right hand, his left starting to flare up with a muted pain and the limb not properly responding to his orders to begin with.

“I’m here. It’s ok. You’re fine Lil’J.” Ryan continued to speak and Jeremy finally found his face with his wandering eyes. Ryan’s eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as he smiled at him softly.

“Ryan?”

“That’s right. I’m here. Now you’ve been asleep for quite a while so you’re going to be a little, disorientated.” He put it frankly, Jeremy privately thinking this was an understatement. The last clear thing he remembered was Geoff being all disappointed father at him. After that was a big blank with small blurred cut scenes sprinkled in.

Gavin’s angry face. Michael’s hands thrown out like a stop sign. Geoff face turning blue. Lindsay’s horrified expression. He remembered Alex had a needle?

Then nothing. Maybe a dream he had about being on a plane. And Ryan had been singing. In a car? Was that right? And where was he now?

He did another visual roam of the room, this time actually taking it in. It was a decent midclass hotel room, a Tv set in the wall, a desk with a minifridge built in. A comfortable double bed taking up the majority of the space. There was an open door that seemed to lead to a bathroom from the small sliver he could see of tiled floors and wall.

There was blood on the wall near the bathroom door, a hand print in red on the painted door.

“Rye?” Jeremy asked softly, Ryan following his eyeline to the decor. Ryan gave an airy chuckle and looked back to his Lad.

“I just needed the pick me up. It was a quickie, don’t worry you didn’t miss out on much.” Jeremy just accepted that explanation as the norm of his life. It made sense to him that Ryan had so casually picked out and killed a stranger just to get the high they both adored. To Jeremy’s mind, the gent deserved it for taking care of him so well. He just had a few questions.

“Where are we?” He decided to get the obvious one’s out of the way first. Ryan smiled at him and as they began to talk, started shuffling Jeremy back against the head board and arranging the Lad so his had sheets pulled to his waist and his tightly bandaged hand sat atop a pillow.

“Fresno.” Ryan answered him, tucking him in before getting up.

“Fresno?” Jeremy repeated the name as a question.

“I see you don’t remember waking up in the car huh?”

“Were you singing?” Ryan flushed as he came back with a bottle of water and an energy bar. He unscrewed the cap and sat on the edge of the bed near Jeremy’s knee’s handing him the bottle.

“Yeah, I was. Trust you to remember that part but not twitch a single muscle when she fell against the bed.” He teased him jerking his head at the bathroom. Jeremy took a long drink until Ryan pulled the bottle down.

“Hey, whoa, easy.” He cautioned, watching Jeremy frown as the water felt odd in his stomach. He pressed his good hand to it but before he could ask, Ryan offered him the bar, already unwrapped.

“take small bites, chew it slow. You haven’t eaten in a while and the drugs are probably what’s standing between you and a belly ache.” Jeremy took his advice, taking it slow and savouring the feeling of food in his stomach. Ryan just monitored him carefully and as Jeremy swallowed he decided to ask how long they were here for.

“Well, tonight and tomorrow night this place is booked for. We might want to move on after that to avoid people sniffing around here for what’s-her-name.” The fact he hadn’t referred to his kill as Edgar made Jeremy fully appreciate how quick her death must have been. Ryan must have just literally knocked and stabbed her the moment she had answered the door.

“Why is everything a blank rye? What happened?” With some food and water inside him, Jeremy felt a little stronger and more focused. He was confused as to why they were already so far from Los Santos. Ryan flushed again and looked away, uncomfortable.

“Does it matter? You said you needed to leave and here we are. I always deliver on my promises don’t I Prince?”

“Well yeah, it does matter. How did the Meet go? Did someone pick up Gruchy for Gavver’s? What happened to the goodbye dinner?! Why can’t I remember fucking Jack all?!” Jeremy was growing frustrated and he felt himself start to get angry, adrenaline starting to pump and his right-hand clenching into a fist. His left fingers only twitched and dimly he was worried about that but his dark self was growling, the sound building in his mind, pressing out normal thoughts.

Before it could escape however, Ryan’s lips were on his, his hand in Jeremys hair, tugging at the strands as he claimed the lads mouth for his own. Feeling Ryan start to possess him made Jeremys darker self calm down, shrinking back as the gold was called forth by his king’s insistence, royal teeth now nipping lightly down his neck too where the King could lap at his pulse. Once Jeremy was settled again, Ryan looked up, his mouth wet and eye’s shining bright with his latest kill.

“I don’t know how the meet went, because we didn’t go. I also don’t know what happened with Gruchy but I assume he’s dead by now. There was no goodbye dinner because we left early and You can’t remember ‘Jack all’ for the same reason we left.”

Jeremy raised a brow and Ryan breathed out of his nose briefly irritated but realising Jeremy wasn’t going to let it drop. So he held tight to Jeremys hair, pressed his face to Jeremy’s cheek and spoke into the lads styled beard.

“Everyone is ok, I promise, no one is mad.” Jeremy gulped as Ryan spoke the reassuring words quickly, moving on to why he would have to clarify such things, “You had a little snap. You tried to attack Gavin and you choked on Geoff for a bit before we managed to grab you.”

“I-I what now?”

“It could have been much worse, trust me. I’d say I go the most hurt, you really know how to put a man down quick when your injured huh.” Ryan grinned at him but jeremy didn’t understand. He looked confused to his partner, unable to comprehend the fact he had attacked anyone let alone Ryan himself. Ryan rolled his eye’s and shifted back a little so Jeremy could see his whole face.

“Gavin mouthed off and you went full boston. You kicked me right in the canned goods, lunged at the lads and Lindsay, managed to get Geoff down. Actaully I was pretty impressed, you know…” he shifted a little, in remembered pain, “All the feeling came back.”

“I _kicked_ you in the _junk_?” The words just didn’t make sense no matter how jeremy put them together but Ryan was nodding.

“Yeah. Sure did. I’m going to be a little usless to you in that regards for a time. I can tell you, not pleasant at all. Not going on our list.” Ryan kept trying to joke around. Jeremy didn’t smile, he looked down at his left hand, the numb still set in deep even as the rest of his body came back to him. That image in his head of Geoff’s face turning blue under his bloodied fingers. That one was true?

“Does that mean Alex sedatited me? I remember him with a needle.”

“Yes. You got one of the one’s earmarked for me. After you went to sleep, I figured it was as good a time as any to get on the road.” Jeremy’s face was becoming set, the lad starting to shut off any contection to his expressions and how he was feeling. Ryan couldn’t have that, pulling Jeremy forwards just a little as he leant towards the lad, their foreheads touching.

“Hey, It’s ok. I had to be sedated just a few days ago when you were taken. It’s not a big deal alright? It’s normal. The only way they could deal with us. But we have each other now, so relax baby.” His words did actually comfort the younger man. He had himself seen an episode where Ryan had lost his sanity and had to be put under. It had been very early on when he was still under probation for main team.

Alex had taken a bullet in his arm from a double crosser and Ryan had snapped. He had torn the guy to pieces before their eye’s then rounded around, attacking anyone he saw who wasn’t crew. Geoff had secured Alex and the lads followed in the raging Vagabonds wake, cleaning up the mess and picking off any he missed. It had been a terrifying and secretly thrilling experience to see Vagabond Rage like that. Once all the enemys were dead, they had gotten out of his way as he charged to check on his injured crewmate. That’s when Jermey had seen Geoff slip him the needle.

Had he gone that feral? Was it possible that Jeremy really was just like Ryan in every twisted way?

Smart money was on yes. Espeically as he pondered this deep question, he got out of bed and had Ryan steady him into the bathroom where he ignored the body dumped in the shower. He managed to mostly walk back to the bed by himself, sitting then laying down with a groan.

“I feel like I’ve been run over by a truck.” He complained.

“A Monster truck?”

“You’re an ass.”

Ryan chuckled and helped Jeremy swinging his legs into the bed, scooting back into his previous postion. He finally had time to take in that he had been changed into just boxers, his thigh wrapped in fresh clean bandaging and his black singlet, his hand also covered up. He looked to it now as he set it gingerly back on the pillow. Looking at his finger tips he willed them to move. They twithed but not the wiggle he had been going for. It was still oddly numb.

“Caleb said you may have pissed it off.” Ryan told him mildly, sitting back on the side of the bed, a coke in his hands as he watched jermey experiment with his hand. When jeremy looked up at him, spearing him with a questioning look, ryan smiled.

“My words not his. You’ve put all those healing nerve endings under stress. While it’s swollen, your not going to have full range of movment. We give it a week then we start exercises to get you use of your fingers back. If it’s any consolation to you, I got to get an X-ray on this bad boy.” He lifted his casted hand, his own fingers a little swollen where they stuck out.

“Lugging your lazy ass around probably wasn’t good for it.”

“Why did you?” Jeremy asked and Ryan tipped his head at him, giving him a look that asked if he seriously wouldn’t know why Ryan would do such a thing. “No I mean, why did you keep me out so long? Sure my thigh’s stiff but it’s not that bad. I can walk you know.”

“You needed a break from, well, being awake. I didn’t want to wait and have you wake back in Los Santos, face all the stress of saying goodbye’s. You worry too much.”

“Their our family, of course I’m worried about them.”

“Well don’t be, worry about us. Geoff and Alex are big boy’s, and Michael and Gavin together make one functioning human. Plus they have Lindsay to kick their asses, they’ll be fine. Now. Time to educate you.” He got up, and grabbed the Tv remote, shutting the bathroom door and coming back to the bed with a coke for himself and another bottle of cool water for Jeremy.

“What you feeling? They got Speed about to play or we can cut in mid way through Horns.”

Ryan kicked off his jeans so he was down to boxers and got in next to his prince. Jeremy looked at him incredulously and a slow smile rolled over his features when Ryan noticed his silence and looked to him.

“What?”

“were seriously going to sit here and watch a movie?”

“Well yeah,” Ryan shifted a little closer, putting his arm over Jeremy’s shoulders, their backs against the head board, “What else do you do on a road trip then sit in aircon and watch movies in your hotel room?”

“This is a road trip?” Jeremy asked. Ryan pressed a kiss to Lil’Js forehead.

“This is whatever you want it to be baby.”

“Can we order pizza?”

“Will you eat it if I get some veggies on it?”

“If you must.”

“I must.”


	2. Drain cleaner aisle ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clean up time. No more late night quickies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic description of body disposal. icky  
> Jeremy is kinda feral at the moment and don't you just love it?  
> enjoy!

Ryan fell asleep and Jeremy let him slump over until he was curled up at the head of the bed. He brushed the gent’s hair back and sighed, channel surfing for a time before growing bored of that. He had enough of sleep for the time being.

Cautiously he pulled his legs out of the bed and onto the floor. He looked down at them and noted he really need a shower. The very idea however sent a shudder down his spine and he quickly abandoned that line of thought for investigating the bags for his DS. His leg was stiff but took his weight and the tablets Ryan had given him stopped his thigh from firing up. It was extremely itchy however as new skin started to creep in under the large scab.

He rubbed a hand over the bandage absently then grabbed the bag he recognised as his own, putting it on the small table and sitting down with a groan. Being unconscious for a mostly solid thirty-six hour had really taken out of him. The first thing to pop out the top was his Stetson.

He pulled the hat out and turned it in his fingers, feeling the familiar brim under his touch.

_“Welp, this worked out just exactly as I thought it would.” Jeremy grumbled when he came into the lounge with his newly bleached hair damply tousled atop his head. Both the guys on the couch looked up from where they were building in Minecraft and burst into hysterical laughter._

_“Oh, you look like a skunk!” Trevor wheezed as he doubled over pointing. Matt was chortling hard, tears welling behind his glasses. Jeremy just put his hands on his hips, smiling at his brother’s mirth, waving a hand at them._

_“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Go on, don’t hold back or anything.” He complained sarcastically._

_“Well you should know better than to indulge Trevor’s ideas, shouldn’t you?” Matt had pointed out, Trevor himself having fallen off the couch, kicking his legs happily._

_“You look like wolverine had a baby with magneto!” Trevor called out delighted. Jeremy came over and stepped over Trevor to take his spot on the couch, snatching up his controller still grumbling._

_“I’m going to be spotted a near mile away so thanks for that.” Matt scoffed when he heard that and got up as Trevor recovered, climbing back onto the couch and entering a wrestle with Jeremy for his remote back. Jeremy managed to grab Trevor’s wrists and pin them with one hand, basically laying on him as he played one handed, both of them laughing when Matt came back and jammed the Stetson the man had stolen from an unconscious cowboy wanna be, down around his ears._

_“There. Now no one can see your stupid hair.”_

_“Now he just needs something to hide his stupid face.” Trevor teased then shrieked when Jeremy abandoned the controller to tickle him with Matt’s help._

Jeremy’s thumb rested on the blood stain on the brim that he just couldn’t get out. His hand started to tremble and he felt the burn of tears starting to build. Resolutely he tossed the hat onto the desk with the empty pizza boxes and turned his head away, looking to Ryan who had shifted, spreading out on the empty bed.

Feral protectiveness rose in him as he watched the gent sleep, thoughts of playing his Ds evaporating as he considered the only person left to him. There was only Ryan now and if anything happened to him, Jeremy would be completely alone, his life would be just a giant version of the box he had been locked in as a child.

His Dark self, so near to the surface, took over once more, calling him back to the bed. He limped back and crawled over the gent who stirred as he felt Jeremy cover his body with the lads own. He opened his eyes to see reason had left his prince, only the animalistic need to lay a claim on what he considered his.

“Baby?” He questioned as Jeremy dropped his weight, his leg still too sore to stay in a crawl, Ryan shifting so they could lay chest to chest instead of Jeremy laying on Ryan’s side. The man over him bared his teeth and his right hand went around Ryan’s throat, the Gent stilling recognising what Jeremy needed right now was submission.

It was strange to be on the other side of such a wake up but he just relaxed, letting Jeremy trace his profile with his nose, ignoring the pressure of fingers against his Adams apple, uncomfortable but not constricting his air. Carefully and slowly Ryan travelled his hands to Jeremy’s hips, getting a grip that was familiar and natural to him as Jeremy shifted pressing against him.

Jeremy was lost in the scent of Ryan, the feeling of being over his king, of having his fragile throat in his palm. Ryan’s eyes shone bright and there was an internal argument between sane Jeremy and Dark Jeremy over the harvesting of the light. Sane Jeremy won out but he still needed a taste. He grunted warningly when Ryan shifted just slightly but when he felt the hands on his hips, he allowed it, the feeling comforting. What did more to soothe is tracing a bite mark with a tongue before he pressed a kiss to Ryan’s jugular, the man twitching at the touch.

“P-prince?” The tiniest tremor but both Jeremys appreciated that Ryan was actually a little nervous to have his prince at his throat. Quite right too. Both man knew Jeremy was not in his right mind at the moment and he had not had as much practise as Ryan controlling his Darker urges. He was doing well however, so Ryan let him do what he wished. Jeremy wished to taste the light and started to lick at Ryan’s neck, the same way the Gent did to him.

Any moment on Ryan’s part earnt a tightening of the fingers and a warning rumbled out from deep inside Jeremy’s chest. They lay there, Jeremy fully in control of his King if not himself, licking and claiming the killer for a long time. Ryan couldn’t move to check how long but soon Jeremy slowed his licks, only the occasional one happening. Mostly he just buried his face into Ryan’s skin breath coming in even.

“Jeremy?” Ryan tried after the Lad hadn’t shifted for a few minutes. There was no reply, no reaction so Ryan shifted his head as much as he could without disturbing the man laid out over him. He saw Jeremy’s eyes were closed and his mouth lax. He had fallen back asleep.

Ryan moved his arms around the chest laying on his, resting his head on Jeremy’s cheek. He didn’t know what had set him off but he was glad that he could help soothe him back into a natural sleep. Feeling love for the Lad entwine with his latest kill, Ryan soon joined him in sleep, comforted by his closeness.

 

The sound of someone knocking at the door woke them both to different effect. Jeremy threw his back against the headboard, a hand lifted protecting his face. Ryan rolled off the bed, grabbing the machete under the bed and was on his feet in seconds. Both realised there was no danger at the second knock.

Ryan, out of politeness sake, ignored Jeremy’s mild weakness, the lad normally when startled awake reached for a weapon but considering why they were taking this trip, it was forgivable to have a flinch reaction. He stashed the Machete again and called out.

“Just a sec!” He gestured at the bedside draw and Jeremy opened the draw, finding a handgun next to the bible, taking it out and checking it over before flicking the safety off. Ryan slid on a shirt hiding his scared and branded body from view and checked through the security hold before he undid the locks and opened the door a crack.

“We didn’t order a wake up?” He phrased it as a polite question seeing the woman from the desk when he had checked in yesterday standing before him. She gave him a nervous little smile, her fingers twisting together before her. Ryan focused on her but in his peripherals, he saw that there were a few people wandering about through the parking lot this morning and a distraught man talking urgently with what seemed to be a few friends by a car opposite his own room.

“Yes sir, I’m sorry to disturb you. It’s just one of our guest seems to have gone missing.”

“Missing?” he put a touch of concern into his confused tone, tipping his head so his bangs fell into his eyes and opened the door slightly wider, to trigger the woman’s subconscious into believing him to be open and approachable. He heard Jeremy get out of bed but the door still block the majority of the woman’s sight into their room so neither of them could see what the lad was up too.

“Yes sir. She checked in with her fiancée two nights ago. Apparently, she had stayed in last night, not feeling well and when her fiancée returned she was gone.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand what this has to do with us?”

“Well we are just asking guests if they perhaps saw something?”

“Isn’t that the job for the police?”

“Yes, but in this case, she needs to have been gone for twenty-four hours before they can respond.”

Ryan softened his face making himself look as sympathetic as possible.

“Well no I’m sorry. We didn’t see anyone about or hear anything. Just had a quiet night in you know?”

“Of course sir, we’re just checking. You never know, perhaps she went out for something to eat regardless and got lost? Anyway, have a good day sir, thanks for your time.” She smiled at him and he returned it, even giving a little wave and a soft ‘good luck’ before shutting the door again.

Jeremy was now seated on one of the small table chairs, the back of it against the wall and his bag on his lap, seemingly sorting through clothing. When Ryan shut the door to look at him, he pushed the bag from his lap and got up, his back no longer covering the slight red smear on the wall.

“What’s up?” He asked and Ryan cocked a thumb at the door.

“Some fiancée jumping the gun and stirring up the hive before the twenty-four-hour period is even up.” He complained and sighed heavily, both of them glancing at the bathroom door. Ryan ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face.

“Did you pack a brush?” Jeremy asked, Ryan pointing to his own bag. Jeremy limped over to it, passing Ryan as the gent went to the bathroom and disappeared inside. Inside the bathroom, the stink hit him, the woman having been left overnight dumped not so nicely in the corner of the Shower stall. What had seemed like a good idea when he was sleep deprived suddenly became a huge chore. Only made difficult because he knew Jeremy was not going to take well to the amount of water Ryan was going to have to use to clean up.

He grabbed a cloth and wet it in the basin, wringing it out so it wouldn’t drip and kept it on the side of his body turned away from Jeremy as he came back out. Jeremy was sat on the bed, using wet wipes to give himself a curtesy clean. They were going to have to do something about that but not quite yet.

“How do you want to handle shopping? Should we split do you think? One stay here, one grab supplies?” He asked the toiletry bag in his lap. Ryan wiped away the dried rusty red then threw the cloth back into the bathroom and shut the door on that mess. He came over and gathered their dirty clothes, shoving them against the bottom of the door as he spoke.

“No, I don’t think a split is a good idea for either of us right now. We’ll pack like we’re leaving so if we see we’re compromised when we get back we can just turn around and leave. That said I don’t think they’re going to be beating in our door yet. There shouldn’t be any evidence of anything other than she had just gotten up and walked away so they can’t get cops here for another like what? Fourteen hours?”

“It does kinda stick in here Rye.” Jeremy pointed out causing the gent to grab the deodorant and spraying Jeremy a cold line down his chest. It was so dissimilar to the feel of being water boarded it only caused him to choke out an objection then laugh. Ryan grinned then wandered back to the bathroom, coating the clothes in the spray.

“Problem solved huh smart guy?” Jeremy chuckled getting Ryan’s patented innocent eyes back at him.

“Problem solved.”

 They got dressed in fresh clothes, Jeremy enlisting Ryan’s help to wiggle into jeans with his stiff leg and swollen hand. Ryan’s cast proved no barrier to Ryan’s own dressing but he did get Jeremy to brush his hair and tie it back for him using the lads right hand and his teeth to get the band in.

“Any longer and were going to be plaiting it.” Jeremy teased him and Ryan rolled his eyes as he got up from where he had been sitting cross legged between Jeremys knees as the lad had sat on the bed.

“It barely makes a warrior tail. If anyone needs a haircut it’s you. Your moving from curls to waves.” He grabbed the bags and opened the front door, Jeremy limping after him.

“Warrior tail? It’s a pony tail Rye just admit it.” He teased, unlocking the car with a beep from the keys. Ryan sighed and put the bags in the boot. Jeremy stood to the side of the room so Ryan could pass him to grab the smaller bag with their weapons inside it.

“Never. Admit you love it.” Ryan teased back and his smooth stride was broken into a small little stumble when he heard the reply.

“Gives me something to hold so yeah, I like it.” Jeremy said, his arms folded over his chest, bringing out the lines of strength in his shoulders and arms. Ryan gave him a dirty look knowing that the lad had purposely planted the idea of Jeremy grabbing fistfuls of Ryan’s hair in his mind.

“You play dirty.” He said, the bag going in the back seat where they could reach it quickly, Jeremy locking the hotel door and tossing the keys to Ryan how deftly snatched them out of the air.

“Only if you ask nicely.” Jeremy grinned, limping to the passenger side and getting in as Ryan slid into the drivers. The search was still on but now the hotel staff had retreated back into work leaving just friends conferring around the fiancée. A few nosy neighbours were peeking out of doors and windows but for the most part, people weren’t that interested.

Jeremy shook his head as they drove out of the carpark and onto the streets.

“What was one of the first things you taught me?” he asked and Ryan came back quick with the answer.

“Diet coke is a legitimate substitute for water.” He said seriously grinning when Jeremy started laughing.

“No you idiot, how about ‘Don’t shit in your own bed’?”

“I don’t think I put it that crudely.” Ryan sniffed regally.

“True, I went with Geoff’s translation since your version was like ‘Tis uncouth to…’ something, something, I stopped listening.” It was Ryan’s turn to let out an amused hoot and tipped his head at Jeremy, eyes on the road and his voice filled with mirth, “Glad to see you pay attention.”

“Hey I didn’t graduate top of my English class like you probably did.” Jeremy defended himself and Ryan shrugged, still smiling as he started to pull in at the store.

“I didn’t graduate at all.” He said causally, Jeremy glancing at him sharply.

“No way. If Gavin is the dumbest smart guy I know, you are definitely the smartest dumb guy.”

“Thanks? I think?” Ryan chuckled, putting in park and getting out, Jeremy following behind. He limped around the car, joining Ryan’s side.

“So, you seriously didn’t graduate?”

“You did?”

“I didn’t say that. But didn’t you tell me your first was in your early twenties?” Ryan gave Jeremy the trolley to push so he could lean against it and take pressure off his leg as he answered the question.

“There are other reasons besides yours for dropping out. Anyway, I thought you wanted to taunt me with my own rule not grill me about the awkward teen years.”

They started in, wandering at Jeremy’s pace towards the cleaning aisle, keeping their voices low and smiling whenever anyone met their eye’s. Basically, being forgettable friends shopping together.

“Your right. So, she came from just across the park huh?”

“I was tired alright it had been a very long day and I wasn’t really thinking the clearest. I thought she was alone. Of course, now you’re awake, we can plan things out a bit better.” Ryan said mildly then made a soft noise of discovery and leant down, snatching up some drain cleaner, reading the back of it. Jeremy made his own huff then looked up at the different products on display, grabbing bleach and heavy duty gloves.

“Think they got a hotbox here?” He asked as Ryan was checking two different bottles against each other.

“Maybe. I smell chicken anyway. Two seconds then we’ll go investigate.”

“I think I can go find us some food without your help.”

“I thought I could sneak in a quickie at our hotel room. We all make mistakes.” Ryan said calmly Jeremy giving a little grunt, amused despite himself.

“Smart ass.” He muttered and Ryan winked at him. He set one of the cleaners back then put a few litres of his chosen one into the trolley. They started going back and forth in the aisles, throwing other homey groceries on top of their supplies in order to make it less suspicious. Since they couldn’t openly talk about a lot of the things on Jeremy’s mind, instead he turned back to the mystery that was Ryan’s life before him.

“So why did you drop out of school?”

“Why did you?”

“Well as I’ve told you before, Matt and I were runners. Government sanctioned education wasn’t the main focus there.” He outstretched his god hand making grabby motions towards the Oreo’s as they walked through the cookie section. Ryan grabbed the higher packet, being closer to it and taller, handing it over. Jeremy broke it open and stuffed a few in immediately, offering some to Ryan.

“True but you grew up to be an intelligent man regardless, so maybe the school system is not as vital as it’s made out to be.” Ryan mused, eating his Oreo and glancing to Jeremy who had twisted one open and was mid lick of the centre when he noticed Ryan looking at him. Ryan chuckled as Jeremy smirked, popping the rest of the cookie in.

“Ok, I stand corrected.” Ryan taunted, Jeremy bumping the trolley into his legs in revenge for the slight.

“You’re hilarious Rye, a real riot.” Ryan grinned at the sarcastic praise as Jeremy asked him once more, “You still haven’t told me why you dropped out.”

Ryan sighed and they turned again, this time into the soft drink aisle giving Ryan the chance to not look at Jeremy as he grabbed a pack of diet coke cans.

“Why are you so noisy about it?”

“Because you keep dodging the question. It’s weird.” Jeremy addressed the back Ryan kept to him, not letting the lad see his face and making Jeremy uneasy. His dark self was stirring when Ryan gave him his cope out answer.

“It doesn’t matter so let’s just buy this crap and get back to our room ok?” Jeremy frowned, getting irritated by Ryan ducking the question and his right hand clenched on the trolley, trying to keep himself calm. Ryan was oblivious to the building danger, guiding the trolley to the checkouts and flirting with the cashier as she scanned the items.

“What brings you to Fresno?”

“Oh, all the beautiful sights of course.” Ryan charmed the women, turning up the Georgian accent.

“Hmm I didn’t know we had any.”

“I could name at least one.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Well I could if you were wearing your badge.”

Jeremy bit back angry words as she simpered, Ryan leaning on the counter as he unfolded his wallet to pay.

“It would only tell you my name is Carol.” She flashed her dimples at him and read out the total, knocking a nice little chunk off the top, the point of Ryan’s flirting. Ryan handed over the cash and got the change.

“Thank you so much Caroline.” She tittered again, making Jeremy grind his teeth together. Ryan transferred the bags into the trolley and when he went to move, Carol squeaked at him and quickly grabbed a pen and paper.

“Here’s when I get off work.” she tried to hand over the paper but Jeremy had had enough as he could take, slamming the trolley into Ryan’s legs making him move and getting a dirty look from the cashier.

“He’s busy.” Jeremy said shortly and shoved Ryan again, the gent getting the idea and moving before the sulking cashier became a dead one. Once out into the car park of the store, he came to Jeremys side, putting an arm around a stiff waist.

“Baby, I was just getting us a discount, that’s all it was.” They stopped by the boot of the car and Jeremy turned grabbing Ryan and throwing his back against the car. Ryan’s feet slid slightly which worked for Jeremy who pressed up against him, grabbing Ryan one handed by the collar and yanking him to his lips. The older man was expecting a kiss not the bite he received, jerking back tasting copper.

“Mine. Your mine.” Jeremy demanded, Ryan putting a soothing hand on his face.

“Yes, I am yours my Prince. Yours alone.” Jeremys head dropped to press his forehead onto the green clad chest, Ryan’s hand splaying on the back of his head as he started to shudder, wrestling with his dark self who was demanding he take Ryan now, shove him down and put a mark on every single piece of flesh that could be exposed to the world.

“My prince, look at me.” His king murmured, Jeremy lifting his eyes at the royal command. The King had turned his head exposing the pretty line of his neck and the healing marks that lined it. The prince let go of the bunched collar to trace a finger down the multi-coloured artwork, soothed by the sight. His king slid a hand under his own shirt collar to squeeze the spot where royal teeth had sunk into the prince’s shoulder over and over again, further calming him.

“Pack the car.” Jeremy choked out and jerked away from him, limping around the car and flinging himself inside. Ryan cast a worried look after him but quickly stuffed the boot with everything but the products he was going to need to clean up. Those went into the back to join the weapons bag in easy access area.

Jeremy had leant his head against the dash, his wrapped hand held close to his chest and his other one white knuckling on his knee. Ryan got in and put a hand on Jeremy’s back, making him twitch at the touch.

“Baby? You ok now?”

Jeremy nodded against the dash, not answering.

“Can you buckle up for me?”

A few long moments passed before in stiff movements, Jeremy sat back, clicking his seat belt and sitting ramrod straight. It was clear he was exercising some self-control, an internal battle that Ryan could make an educated guess at. He needed to help his prince so it was with speed that he drove back to the hotel room.

The place was quiet, Ryan assuming the search had moved on for now, estimating they had until tomorrow morning when the police became involved. The moment they were parked, Jeremy grabbed the keys from the centre console, leaving Ryan to carry in the bags and the weapons, that particular bag going wherever they did.

He came into the room, seeing Jeremy had thrown himself down on the bed, curling up on himself with his arms around a pillow, his head atop it staring at nothing. The blonde killer sighed, putting down the stuff and coming over, laying a hand on Jeremy’s thigh.

“I’m going to start the soup alright? Can you hold on a little longer or do you need me now?”

“Soup it up.” Jeremy unfroze long enough to say with forced cheer, woodenly reaching for the Tv remote and clicking on the set. Ryan pecked his cheek before he started into the bathroom, deodorant in his left hand and carrying the heavy bag of items with his un-casted right.

He went quickly, filling the tub half full with the products he had collected and adding some water so when he shifted the body it would be fully submerged. Then it was into the shower and he had to use the hammer he had picked up to mince joints, straightening the stiffened thing into what he needed. Into the bath it went then the thankless task of cleaning up the liquids that had spread and dried everywhere.

The smell of bleach soon outweighed the bad to the point he was feeling a little light headed. Job finally done, he looked around, making sure all rubbish had gone into one of the heavy duty extra-large bin bags he had picked up. There was no sign except the body itself slowly dissolving in the bathtub that anyone had been killed here.

He had a quick shower then got back into his boxers, leaving the rest in a pile by the sink. The whole process had taken just under an hour and when he came out, he expected Jeremy to be right where he had left him.

It took him a full minute to comprehend Jeremy was gone.

He knew he should have taken care of the prince first.

_Fuck._

_Live and learn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, da!! lol please comment and kudos as the feeling takes you, let me know what you think :D   
> Yeah, i'm stuffed up with murder boyfriend drama atm, it's all that keeps coming out which is frustrating when your trying to write a diffrent story and they keep stealing the page.  
> So trying to get it out of my system, thus the super close together updates.  
> Let me know if you'd like me to post em as i deem them done (like i have been with freaking everything i do) or if you want a bit more of a schedule. I'm cool either way, cause though it's flowing now i can't guarantee I'll always have a chapter ready to go on a regular time frame


	3. More then one way to calm a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan tracks down Jeremy and gets something different then what he was expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a spoilers are all in the tags i guess.   
> This is my grand third attempt at smut and it's kinda porn with a smidgen of plot in it?  
> Anyway if your not into reading that kind stuff then read untill ryan gets grabbed then skim till you see them entering the store together.  
> Sorry im not sorry but kinda sorry?   
> lol enjoy guys  
> oh also more yucky body disposal crap and i'll play it safe and through a non-con warning up too just in case it reads that way a bit too much.  
> i just write it, you don't have to read it lol

Ryan dressed quickly, furious at himself. He was so busy cleaning his own mess, cruising his own high he hadn’t considered how much Jeremy needed a kill. It had only been two weeks since his last but Pain and stress did work to eat away at the light, Ryan knew that intimately. Now his apprentice was gone and the place was already stirred up.

He armed up, unsure of what he’d find. It was strange to put on a jacket that wasn’t the vagabond blue and black but he put on one of Jeremy’s anyway so it would hide his cast and the gun tucked into his back. He had a knife at his hip and carefully put a syringe in his jacket pocket opposite his wallet, the cover on the tip but still careful. He groaned when he noticed that one of Jeremy’s side pistols were gone as well as a skinning knife.

Then he was out the door to track his wayward prince.

The man had a limp and a busted hand, how far could he have gone?

Thankfully the car was still there and Ryan took it, having a session where Jeremy would have gone. Understanding the feral killer was as simple as understanding where he would go if his dark self was to take over. The answer was simple. He would gut the cashier that had stolen his chosen one’s gaze from himself.

He arrived back at the store, parking close to the backside of the building, getting out and keeping his eye’s peeled for Jeremy. It was hot in his jacket in the Californian sun but he needed to find Jeremy before he killed in broad daylight. Luckily this was one of the smaller stores available in Fresno, catering to a suburb rather than a city hub.

Ryan walked by the front of the store, seeing the cashier he had flirted with still at her post. He didn’t feel Jeremy would be comfortable entering, preferring to lay in wait for her somewhere he could grab her. So, Ryan, as casually as he could, strolled around the building towards the back entrances.

Hands grabbed him, one roughened by bandaging and he slammed into the wall near the docks of the store. He supressed the instinct to fight back, letting Jeremy growl and press against him, a little too short to get his teeth on Ryan’s neck but biting at his shoulder blades as he pressed Ryan against the store wall, boxed in out of sight by the decorative bushes lining the store, a parked truck and some stock sitting waiting to be brought into the store.

Ryan was ok with submitting when it was snuggling in the privacy of a room, less willing to reverse their roles out here in the open. So when Jeremys fingers started grabbing at his pants, making to tear them down, he twisted, trying to face the lad so he could restrain him and get him calm once more.

Jeremy snarled savagely and they had a short scuffle, ending when Ryan used Jeremys injury against him, grabbing his weak arm and grabbing the lads throat, his arm broken but his fingers strong trumping the general weakness of Jeremys entire left limb. Victory thrilled through his limbs, and Ryan grinned wide, ready to re-establish just who topped who in this relationship when he was side swiped by Jeremys right fist, holding his gun. It hit the side of his head at force and he dropped, dazed onto all fours.

Before Jeremy could follow him down, he lurched up, hands grabbing at the lad’s legs, to steady the world as it tipped. He shook his head, trying to clear it of the ringing as Jeremy shoved him again, his head clunking against the wall hard, now trapped between Jeremy and the building, kneeling. His mind only just caught up with what that meant when he felt the barrel of the gun pressed to his skull, the injured hand twisting fingers into his hair, pulling it from the tie.

“Your mine.” Jeremy looked down at him, completely gone, sounding almost sane lost in his insanity. Damn him to hell if it wasn’t the most fucking hot thing Ryan had ever seen. He thought seeing his fellow serial killer spread out below him, having control of a wild creature had been exciting. He thought the beatings Geoff handed down were enough to get him under control. Both of these things combined into one.

Jeremys eyes were blown out, his face intense and his eyes burning as he stared down at Ryan. The fingers in his hair were a promise of violence that got his breath speeding and heat building. The gun to his head was a threat that got his heart beating and blood flowing. The wildness of the light ebbed under the power showed to him now by his prince.

“Mine.” Jeremy reiterated and thrust his hips forward slightly, bumping Ryan’s face with his groin, a silent command. Feeling almost out of his own body, the light pulsing under his skin, Ryan obeyed, watching Jeremy watch him as he reached out and undid Jeremy’s zipper, hand slipping in to caress the thickened length hidden now only by boxers.

The fingers tightened as best they could but the gun pressed harder into skin, implying an urgency. Ryan freed Jeremy’s dick and wrapped a hand around it, forgetting where they were, only concentrating on pleasing his prince. Jeremy groaned and his hips came forward again, Ryan’s head tapping against the wall behind him once more to avoid being speared then and there.

“Easy, easy my prince.” He murmured, wanting to obey and ease the tension in his partner but it had been some time since he had done anything deep in his own throat. As he licked a line up the underside of the lad’s cock, he heard the safety click near his ear and the metal disappeared.

 He looked up as he whirled his tongue around the tip of the head, seeing Jeremy was biting his lip, eye’s shut. The gun was still held in his hand but at his side as he rolled his hips lazily at Ryan’s face, the gent moving with him to tease.

He didn’t tease long however, lips spreading over the cock in his hand, sucking him in until he felt him touch the back of his mouth. Jeremy gave a small grunt the gun dropping to the grass, his other hand now pressed against the wall as Ryan worked his shaft into his mouth, his hand working whatever didn’t fit.

Just as he suspected however, Jeremy wasn’t happy with just a shallow blow job, starting to push against Ryan’s grip, whining quietly above him, desperate to sink fully into the warmth that was Ryan’s mouth. Jeremy needed to control him completely and Ryan was surprised to learn he was happy to be so controlled.

Jeremys head pressed against the wall, looking down as both his hands now gripped Ryan’s head and Ryan let his jaw relax and swallowed as best he could to deepthroat the sniper. Jeremy drove his cock into Ryan’s mouth rhythmically Ryan glancing up to see his boyfriends face was wrecked and desperate, eyes squeezed shut again. He felt fingers of Jeremys right hand grip the back of his head, guiding him up and down on his shaft, protecting Ryan’s head from hitting the wall again as his boyfriend begun to fuck his face in earnest.

Jeremy was panting and Ryan let himself be used, grabbing the hips of the lad bruising tight but not stopping him from his goal. Jeremy was never really as vocal as Ryan could be but Ryan was rock hard as he knelt and he could hear Jeremys voice start to murmur, the words traveling straight to the pit of his stomach, making him shift his good hand from Jeremys hips to his own groin, quickly pulling himself free and wrapping his hand around stroking.

“Mine, all mine. My King. Mine. Just for me.” Jeremy was whimpering to himself, Ryan’s head starting to burn from how tightly his hair was being gripped and he could feel saliva drip down his chin. Jeremys rhythm was becoming erratic, breaths harder to time but Ryan could tell Jeremy was close even if the Lad couldn’t think to warn him. He wasn’t too far behind himself, the light he had taken lighting him up, Jeremys power over him serving to channel the access into his pleasure.

Jeremy came with a hard jerk, straight down Ryan’s throat, groaning and throwing his head back, rubbing himself in small thrusts over Ryan’s tongue, making sure each shot went as deep as he could get. Ryan’s nose was pressed into Jeremys crotch and the lack of air was making his eyes dance and he pulsed in his hand, coming right there over the grass kneeling before his prince where anyone could walk into their little boxed in area and see them.

On Ryan’s side of it, he felt the access golden energy drain from himself with his orgasm and when Jeremy slowly pulled his spent cock from his mouth, able to suck in a deep breath with a sore throat. For Jeremy, his mind was clearing, the roar in his mind fading with the white bliss of coming straight in his Kings throat. It was no kill but it was a high of a different, but just as welcome kind, to be the one standing over their partnered killer and knowing he had just used him for his own end.

They both were breathing hard, Jeremys hand still in Ryan’s hair, gentle now as Ryan caught his breath, resting against Jeremy’s thigh. A few moments past before he remembered where they were, sparking Ryan to wipe his face and start to tuck himself away. Jeremy took his hands back slowly, doing the same before he shifted, side stepping and turning so he could slid his back down the wall to sit beside his King.

Ryan spotted the gun and leant forward to grab it, coming back next to Jeremy, shifting to a sit himself and passing the gun back to its owner. Jeremy took it and put it away, then let his head drop onto Ryan’s upper arm, still no words spoken between the two. They simply recovered for a moment, the sounds of people moving into the dock area to start shifting items finally snapping them out of the golden haze they had been sharing.

“Better?” Ryan croaked, Jeremy sitting up and nodding, running a hand through his hair guiltily.

“Much. I’m so sorry Rye.” He muttered sincerely, reaching out to touch the swollen and darkening imprint of the gun grip on Ryan’s face. The gent waved his hand away and smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. My fault. Should have helped you before soup.” He said hoarsely then got to his feet, extending a hand to help Jeremy up, “Let’s get me something for this batman voice and we can finish up in the hotel.”

Jeremy accepted the help, his limp more pronounced since he had ignored the stress on his healing thigh while he had been chasing his end. Ryan kept a hold of his hand, taking it at his pace as the started around the truck and back out to where they could get to the front of the store to go in.

“Best part of leaving is this right here.” Jeremy lifted their combined hands making Ryan grin at him.

“Unsanctioned kills my Prince.” The older man pointed out another favourite part. As they came back in the doors Jeremy tipped his head at the cashier he had come here for.

“Starting with her.” He growled and was ignored as they made their way to the medication section. Ryan popped a soother into his mouth straight off the bat and got Jeremy to dry swallow some mild pain killers. They grabbed a drink each on the way out and Ryan paid for everything. He paid the cashier, not the one marked by Jeremy, to call them a taxi.

“Baby, I know your running low but we’ll be best off waiting until we’re in a different city. One missing girl is enough for now.” Ryan told him evenly, Jeremys hand growing tighter in his as the lad tipped his head angrily. Ryan frown and yanked Jeremy into his arm, uncaring they were standing in front of the store, waiting on a taxi.

If Jeremy could fuck his face in public, then Ryan was ok with biting his neck in public too. It’s not like they were Vagabond and Monster Truck here. He yanked the fabric out of the way and bit down just short of piercing as Jeremy cut of a yowl by smashing his face against Ryan’s cheek. Ryan let the flesh go and kissed him hard before backing off.

“Just because you gave me this sore throat doesn’t mean you can forget I am your King. Do not get Snarky at me Mr runaway.” His voice was dangerous, the hoarseness only adding to the effect. Pulled back into line, Jeremy meekly followed when the taxi arrived, staying quiet as they were driven back to the hotel.

For the second time, they walked back into their room only this time, when Jeremy was designated to the bed, Ryan stripped him of his weapons and all his clothes. A naked man thinks twice before sneaking away. Ryan checked on the body and estimated they had another three to four hours to kill before he could finish up in here.

“Rye? Where’d you put my phone?” Jeremy called as Ryan finished poking at the stew.

“You better still be on the bed when I come out, or you’ll pay.” Ryan called back roughly in answer as he used the toilet then stripped himself, coming out and closing the door. Jeremy was obediently sitting on the bed, back against the headboard with his good leg crossed underneath him and his bad one extended.

“Phone?” he asked again.

“In the car with our bags.” Ryan grunted back, jumping on the bed and crawling to sit beside the lad. He gestured for the bandaged hand and Jeremy handed it over.

“How are you feeling?” Ryan asked, starting to poke at the wrapped limb, lifting bandages slightly so he could check the colour underneath.

“Still kinda numb in places. It aches a lot but the painkillers help. I wouldn’t mind something a little stronger soon if that’s cool. My leg itches like a bitch too.” Ryan sighed, giving Jeremy back his arm and shaking his head.

“Not exactly what I was asking about. You. How do you feel? How’s the urge? Am I looking tasty?”

Now understanding Jeremy took a second to gauge how his levels were, the infinite balancing of desire and fulfilment that was his Dark self and the Golden light that soothed it. Right now, he was a little unsatisfied, the growl of his dark self muted but there in his mind. There just wasn’t enough light to hold it completely in sway and even Ryan’s eyes were looking tempting.

“I can think a little clearer. Everything’s kinda backed off you know? But I’m still kinda raring for a kill rye. I just don’t have enough.” He whimpered, looking up at Ryan with large eyes like he could magically produce an Edgar.

“I’ll take care of you baby, you know I will.” Ryan assured him, moving closer and putting an arm around him. Jeremy leant into him and closed his eye’s recalling not an hour past when he had Ryan on his knees. It had been a great way to steal some of Ryan’s light without killing him and a massive power rush. However, in his most secret of hearts, he liked this way best, knowing his King was holding him and nothing could ever harm him because his King would protect him to the very last. Having grown up protecting others, it was a peaceful feeling to have someone else step into the role.

The day became uneventful from that point on. They ordered some room service for a late lunch and Ryan jumped into pants only long enough to get the food from the door. They ate and watched a silly B rate horror movie that had them laughing the whole way through. Ryan was up and down, checking the body in the bathroom, Jeremy himself getting up once to tend to his bladder before returning to the little nest they were making on the bed.

It was as they approached night it was on one of Ryan’s checks that he came back with the sedative needle in hand. Jeremy eyed it warily, swallowing the crisps he had been eating to free his tongue.

“What you doing their Rye-bread?” he asked as casually as he could. In answer, Ryan uncapped the tip of the needle, pointing it straight up and looking to Jeremy.

“Do you trust me Lil’J?” He questioned. Jeremy looked between the needle to Ryan’s face and slowly nodded.

“Yeah, I trust you…” he agreed and Ryan gestured for his arm.

“You’re going to sedate me again? Why?” he asked, not giving the limb over. Ryan just shrugged and smiled at him, had outstretched to him still.

“If you trust me, just trust me.” Was all the answer he was given. Jeremy extended his arm and watched Ryan’s face as the gent put him under again. The last thing he remembered later was Ryan’s crystal blue eyes, the white over pink of his grin and the words ‘Good prince’ echoing in his ears.

Once he was out, Ryan set to work, ducking into the bathroom and emptying the bathtub. The cleaner had eaten and striped away the flesh from bone for the most part, Ryan using a spoon to jam any jelly like pieces down the drain, running the water to get as much as he could out. The bones and left over cartilage he put into a bin bag, tying the top.

Once again, he broke out the bleach, this time treating the bath to a full scrub and pouring even more drain cleaner down the hole. Now all that was done he got into his clothes and packed everything into the car, passing the passed-out Jeremy laying so cute, slumped over in the bed.

The reason for the sedation was simple. Jeremy needed a bath and they didn’t have time to deal with his PTSD with the time constraint. Ryan decided to just skip the angst and get straight to cleaning him down with a wet rag. He made sure to give a through sponge bath, admiring the curve of muscle and how Jeremys tally scars felt under his fingers. He also felt proud of the bites of various fading on Jeremys body, mostly on the neck and shoulder but there was a few scattered about.

After Jeremy was bathed, Ryan did a once over of the entire room, making sure they left nothing behind and all incriminating evidence had been removed. Then he cursed his own stupidity again because he had to dress the uncurious Lil’J. He forwent the jeans, putting only boxers on him, reasoning he just had to put him in the car decent. He pulled a tank top over his chest, hiding his scars but doing nothing to hide the crest on the lad’s upper arm.

Then he heaved the much, much heavier muscled man up and out the door to the car, struggling a little but managing to get him into his seat. He breathed hard and whipped the sweat from his brow, crossing his fingers that this was the last time he’d have to do such a thing.

It was much easier to pick up the limp body of the cashier after he ambushed her coming out and heading to her car. What stupid idiot puts their name as their personalized plate? It had been easy to work out which car was hers, the plate reading her name and two digits most likely representing a birth year. Ryan just estimated her age, saw it was parked in staff parking and put his own car right next to it.

He knocked her out quickly, stuffing her in the back seat and making use of the ball gag and cuffs he had packed to start their Edgar toy collection up again. He didn’t have the wide range that he had at home, but he did pack the basics. He threw a blanket over her and belted her in. Child lock on the doors and he was done here.

Ryan was one satisfied fella as he started out away from Fresno, heading out desert way, his mind on Vegas. They had broken away from the crew which was bitter sweet, but here was a freedom he hadn’t experienced in years. He had a wonderful man at his side, one who could match him in his enthusiasm for blood. He was still pretty relaxed from burning off his access light with Jeremy and he looked forward to seeing the man’s eyes light up when he unwrapped his present.

He could admit that they were both not quite fully together but he had full confidence that they would both heal and together, they would grow stronger. No one would stand in their way and they would have whatever their hearts desired.

Who could dare refuse royalty after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i should apologize to someone... My mother maybe? Hmm when on earth did 'Oh i should try my hand at a dark series' turn into ' murder boyfriends so fluffy and feelings and now with smut!'  
> -things to think about at three in the morning-  
> Anyways hope you enjoyed lol see you in the next chapter


	4. Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why not combine Work and play?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ah, i wonder if i can be arrested for writing this. Seriously thought, murder boyfriends with a road trip buddy, so you should have seen this coming. This is a big chapter full of Torture and just all the bad bad stuff ok?  
> I warned you, this is your warning, you were warned  
> If you don't want to read about the serial killer side of them in detail, just go ahead and skip this whole chapter.  
> If you do want to read serial killer horror then enjoy!

Ryan glanced in the rear-view mirror as the cashier stirred first. She straightened from her slump, the blanket sliding down with the movement. Her eyes were wide and panicked, her head probably throbbed something awful. After all, he hadn’t hit her gently.

She started pulling her arms, her wrists locked together behind her back and Ryan drew attention to himself by speaking to her.

“Darling I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Unless you know just how to slip cuffs, you can do a lot of damage to yourself. Trust me, I know.” He shot Jeremy a look, the lad still laying his head against the window, mouth open and a line of drool making its way down the side of his face.

The cashier focused on his profile and shouted heavily muffled words at him. He made an educated guess, having heard a great many different things shouted at him from behind a ball gag. This one wasn’t going creative, using a standard.

“Yes, it’s me! The guy from the store! Shock slash horror, major plot twist!” he mocked sarcastically, raising a hand and giving a single jazz hand as he did a fake shocked gasp before he started to chuckle, replacing his hand at the wheel.

“So, you got any preference for music? I’m just going to put something on, these awkward silences kill me.”

She was calling something, eyes welling with tears and pressing against her seat belt. Ryan glanced at her again in the mirror and gave a little smile at her.

“Edgar, you need to calm down. Everything is going to be just fine, I promise.” He soothed as the woman started to really sob, begging as best she could. Ryan looked back to the road, a little grossed out by the saliva and the red eyes starting to swell from her sobs.

“Just take a breath will you? It’s not like we’re going to rape you.” She shrieked at that, the noise hurting his ears and stoking a headache that had been forming behind the bruise on the side of his face. He gripped the wheel tight and took a calming breath of his own.

“If you don’t settle down Edgar, I will stop this car.” He threatened evenly. She didn’t settle, moving into a full panic, heaving sobs and throwing herself about, making pathetic noises of high pitched fear. In response, Ryan had no choice but to pull to the side of the road and get out, coming around to the behind Jeremy’s seat where he had locked her in.

She leant away from the door, her fearful noises increasing as he opened the door and drew back a large fist. She didn’t stand a chance, Ryan smashing her face twice as she screamed. Blood tinged the foaming saliva around the gag. She fell into a stunned choked silence as he shook his hand out before he undid the ball, checking her jaw gently, fingers kind. All her teeth seemed to be staying in, though he did feel two loose and saw blood well at the gums.

He sighed and leant further into the car to open the middle console, fishing out napkins to press into her mouth, not wanting a repeat of an unintentional drowning. Not that she would bleed enough to warrant that but just in case. She looked up at him with terrified eyes as he manhandled her expertly.

“You do not, want to bite me.” He informed her as he watched her eyes flash. She was taking quivering breaths in but let him tend her. Once it stopped beading up, he pocketed the blood-stained napkin and traced his fingers over Edgar’s face, checking for damage. Her bone felt whole and her jaw was swelling but he made it work before finally leaving her be.

He locked the door again and got back in the front, starting the car off once more, switching on the radio. He fished out the painkillers with one hand and washed down a couple with the diet coke he had in the drink holder. Ryan glanced to Jeremy who was still asleep and smiled to himself.

The things he did for his prince.

The woman was crying hard, trying her best to snuffle the sound, Ryan turning up the music slightly to give her a bit of privacy to have her breakdown. From the smell, he thought maybe she had wet herself when he had hit her and he sighed about the upholstery. No matter, he was selling this car in Vegas.

Ryan started to sing along with the radio, a guilty little secret pleasure of his as Jeremy was learning.

When he heard the cries peter out, he turned the music down again, looking to their victim in the mirror. Her eye was already turning black and her cheek swollen. Confident she had learnt her lesson, he started to speak.

“Feel a bit better after a cry?” He asked but didn’t pause for an answer, “here’s how it’s going to work. Your name is Edgar now. I do NOT like when you use any other name. So don’t even try.”

She was sniffling and she pressed herself back into the seat as he spoke but he could tell she was listening.

“I am your King now. We’re kind of between Kingdoms right now, but traveling Royalty is still royalty. You may refer to me as Sire or Majesty or simply ‘My king’. Use anything but such titles and you will be punished.” He gestured to the sleeping man beside himself, all she’d be able to see would be the back of his head and his arms, “This is my Beloved Prince and chosen. You refer to Him as Highness or Prince. Never ever make eye contact with either of us unless we order it.”

“What do you want from- “

“SILENCE!” He exploded, thumping the wheel with his palm and Edgar curled up away from him, crying out an apology.

“I said Silence!” Ryan snarled at her hasty backtracking and she bit her lip to stop the pleas from continuing. He glared at her over a shoulder for a moment before looking forward again. He took a moment to breath and let the dark self retreat, unearthing his glow to become content again. When he continued his monologue, he was back to his seemingly normal, if a little formal way of speaking.

“If you follow our every instruction, you will make things much easier on yourself. Disobey and pay the price. Do you understand?” He watched her nod in the rear-view mirror and shook his head, looking over his shoulder again in a glance.

“NO. Answer me with your words. ‘Yes sire’, Or ‘No Sire.’ “

“Yes sire.”

“Good girl.”

Jeremy woke from his medicated sleep slowly. He felt so relaxed as he always did after a sedative and he straightened sluggishly, blinking and rubbing his eyes as he looked around. He was in the car and when he started to move he heard Ryan speak.

“Oh, looks like someone’s finally getting up. Greet him Edgar.” The gent teased lightly, Jeremy started to smile then startled when he heard another voice.

“G-greetings my P-prince.” A soft female voice sounded and Jeremy turned in his seat to see the cashier from the store who had caught Ryan’s eye. In Jeremy’s mind the fact Ryan had been the one to start their flirty exchange had been deleted. Only the rage that someone dared to usurp his place at Ryan’s side remained.

“Edgar here has been waiting oh so patiently and quietly for you to wake My Prince. We’ve just had a nice conversation about You and I and how we are between kingdoms right now but even a Vagabond King is still a King.”

“Ryan?” Jeremy looked to him, his name a question. Ryan’s eyes narrowed, taking his attention from the road to fix Jeremy with a royal glare. Jeremy was still under the effects of the fading sedative so he let him off with a warning.

“Is that how you address me in front of one of our Subjects Prince Jeremy?”

Jeremy caught on, ducking his head submissively, the Edgar in the back looking beaten and confused but staying quiet.

“No, My king. My apologizes Sire.” He murmured reverently, getting a pet through his hair as a reward.

“Good boy. So Edgar has been a model subject after one little incident. I’m sorry I had to punish them but I hope you are pleased with your gift?

 “I-I’m a gift?!” The unfortunate victim spoke up, cowering their swollen, black bruised face into the upholstery when Ryan threw a glare over his shoulder.

“Hush Edgar. Your betters are talking.”

He looked back to Jeremy seeing that his eyes were blown out again, echoing lust but now it was a lust for a kill. Jeremy turned to look at the Edgar who whimpered, tears sliding down her face but staying silent. Jeremy looked back to Ryan and bared his teeth.

“She wanted you. She undressed you with her eyes. Your mine and she wished to take you for herself- “

“This is about the flirting? Please! He started it! I didn’t think you were together! I thought- “

“EDGAR! BE SILENT!” Ryan roared, their captive flinching back and crying out in fear, “Last warning! I will stop this car again then so help you god!”

“Perhaps not so good a subject as you originally thought my King?” Jeremy said smugly, happy to wake to such a gift and the goodwill she had gathered while he had slept was being burnt rapidly. Ryan growled and nodded.

“Perhaps not Prince.” He allowed darkly, glaring at the rear-view mirror then taking in the joy building on Jeremys face and the way he was starting to bounce in his seat in excitement, “It’s a bit of a detour but were almost deep enough into this national park to stop shortly.”

“You spoil me Majesty!”

Edgar sobbed to herself as the newly awakened Prince turning often to look at her and jittering in his seat. He barely paid attention as he was bullied into taking some tablets and washing it down with water. He tried denying the bar pressed into his hands and Edgar let out a shriek when the King struck out, slapping his partner with a hard crack.

“Eat. That’s an order.” Ryan said mildly, his palm tingling as he put it back on the wheel. Jeremy sighed long sufferingly and opened the packet taking a bite and opening his mouth to show his king the half-chewed piece, smiling and swallowing when Ryan chuckled.

“You’re a such a child.”

“I prefer young at heart sire.”

They were insane.

Ryan found a nice side road to take the car through, partly overgrown showing that it didn’t see much traffic. They bumped along, the canopy enfolding them into a softer light, Edgars fear increasing the darker it got and the more excited the men in the front became.

“Are we there yet?”

“Did you seriously just ask me that?”

“Young at heart remember majesty? Young at heart.”

Ryan scoffed and found a place he could carefully slot the car into off the road, between tree’s. He did so, knowing Jeremy was practically panting for his kill now and he had been patient long enough. He parked up, the girl in the back petrified but unable to ask why they were stopping. Jeremy was ready to leap out the moment they stopped but Ryan lay a restraining hand on his arm.

“Prince. We need to travel a little further in. I have the waste to dispose of and I’d rather not be so close to the road. Punishments only ok?”

“But sire,”

“Jeremy…”

“Yes, My king.” Jeremy gave in a little sulkily but was allowed to get out. He went straight to open the back door only for Ryan to stop him again.

“Hey!” his voice was sharp and Jeremy looked across the car roof to him, “Put some proper clothes on. Shoe’s too.” Jeremy gave a groan but they left the woman in the car as Ryan opened the boot, handing Jeremy his long pants and some shoes to put on. He also pulled out the waste bag from the hotel, A shovel and an axe.

“Whoa, hey! Slow down tiger.” Ryan laughed and reached out to grab Jeremy who hadn’t fully buckled his pants before he was opening the side door, reaching for his present. She shifted away from him with fearful exclamations as the broad-shouldered man unclicked the belt then reached for her.

He never got a hold of her as Ryan got the back of his shirt and pulled him back out.

“Oh, come on my liege…” He complained as Ryan pressed him against the car, finishing doing up Jeremys pants for him and pointed semi sternly at the shoe’s Jeremy had dropped in his haste. Jeremy grumbled as he got his shoes on, Ryan chuckling at him as he turned and put his left hand on the car roof and extended the other to their captive.

“Sorry about him. He gets overzealous when he’s hungry. Come on out now Edgar.”

“P-please… whatever you are g-going to do. Please d-don’t. Please s-s-sire.”

Ryan looked at her with false sympathy on his face, stretching his fingers a little further towards her.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

She didn’t, crying again and shaking with fear but she forced herself to wiggle back to where Ryan could wrap a hand around her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. Her knees knocked and the dried stain showed she had indeed wet herself earlier. Ryan smiled kindly down at her as Jeremy got to his feet, shoes on and grabbed her other arm harshly, fingers bruising tight. Ryan loved to see the terror on her face, the flash of pain as Jeremy yanked her out of Ryan’s grip and onto the ground.

With her hands cuffed behind her she couldn’t protect herself, hitting the dirt and bouncing. The sound of pain sent delighted shudders through both of the killers, but Jeremy didn’t stop to enjoy his. He instead shoved Ryan’s chest with his right hand, eyes angry.

“Don’t you touch her!” He yelled and Ryan put both hands up regally.

“As you wish my prince. Let me know if you need help, otherwise I will leave Edgar to you.”

Jeremy turned away, the poor unfortunate soul trying to shuffle away from him as he advanced. He grabbed hair and used that to pull her up to her knee’s then her feet the sounds of her screams soothing the Dark with the promise of a kill.

“Follow.” He ordered and shoved her at Ryan who had tucked the shovel and Axe into the Edgar bag, so they stood sticking out as it went on his back. He then hefted the waste bag, the black double wrapped garbage bag banging against his leg as he lead the way into the forest.

“P-please, you don’t want to do this! I haven’t d-done anything! Please!” She begged, her eye’s locked on the axe that bobbed in front of her, every time she slowed down, her feet failing her, Jeremy would shove her from behind.

It was slow going, Ryan setting a pace that wouldn’t overly harm Jeremy’s limp, the girl begging and being ignored by the two. She would be punished soon but for now, it was like a good song, listening to her fear.

“Ah, this will do.” Ryan called from the front. They were about a half hour slow walk from the car but Ryan was satisfied that the trees were thick enough and this little area was just fine for his needs. He let the waste fall then shrugged off the bag on his back. Jeremy threw Edgar against a tree and ordered her to sit, which she did, barely able to breathe through her sobbing, mouthing useless plea’s.

“Only one shovel?” Jeremy asked of his king who peeled off his shirt and threw it aside, picking out a good spot to start the hole.

“Well, you cannot keep using your hand. It needs time to heal.” Ryan hefted the shovel, Jeremy placing a hand over his own.

“So does yours majesty.” He pointed out softly, stepping close, attracted to the curve of shoulders as well as the brightness shining forth from his eye’s.

“Someone has to dig the hole prince.” Ryan murmured just as softly before he found that this whole time he had been slowly bending so he could find Jeremy’s lips with his own. The world contracted until it was just them, just the taste of each other, the gentle growls and nips.

“We have another set of arms in this clearing.” Jeremy muttered finally, drawing back as he felt a spike in his need. His dark self was growing impatient and they both looked towards where Edgar was sitting.

Had been sitting.

“Oh fuck me I left my brain in Los Santos!” Ryan cursed, dropping the shovel and quickly turning to Jeremy, putting hands on his shoulders and glaring into his eye’s.

“Stay! Do not run on that leg. This is an order. Stay here.” Then he was off, following the sounds of his fleeing prey. Edgar had taken off, making a bit of distance but ultimately this was futile. Her hands were cuffed behind her and they were in the middle of a national park in the off season.

Ryan saw her through the tree’s, panting and sobbing, thundering through the forest. Ryan was no forest man himself, but he was a fit and toned, used to the quiet of a stalk or the pace of a run across uneven ground. Sure, it was normally uneven because of an explosion of some sort but the same skills applied.

He could just grab her but he decided to have some fun. He pressed on the speed, darting in front of her and making her scream, trying to stop her momentum. All she managed was to fall over, feet flailing at him as he paced closer.

“Edgar, Edgar, Edgar… What did I say about making this easy on yourself?”

“Please no! please! I can’t- Let me go! Please!! Just let me go….” She sobbed brokenly as he grabbed her by her shirt, dragging her back upright, slamming her against a tree, all his weight pressed up against her.

“shhh, shhh.” He hushed at her until she started to fall quiet, all hope leaking from her. She cringed from him as he brought his face next to hers, his scruff brushing her cheek and the breath of his words touching her ear.

“can I tell you a secret?” he whispered, “My prince is more jealous then I thought he would be. See, normally it’s me. I’m possessive, I can admit that.” It didn’t matter to the psychopath that she was crying, not answering him or capable of giving him any input. He was caught up in a delusional conversation.

“Just between you and me? I love holding my prince down. I love taking him, using him, owning him… But having him respond to my harmless little flirt? Mmm. Who knew right?” he laughed madly, shifting back, grabbing her chin now so he could hold her head still. There nose’s touched as he gazed at her squeezed shut eyes.

“Let’s get back to My chosen huh? He’s not going to be happy with you.” He gave a deeper laugh, one that belonged on the screen, a true evil chortle, “Oh my dear subject… He is not going to be happy at all. Just remember I did warn you.”

She protested and fought him all the way back to the clearing. He simply kept grabbing her attempts to turning, throwing her in the right direction. When her legs gave out, he’d kick and jeer her to her feet once more. When she tried to dart away, he’d smash her down then pull her up by the hair.

“My prince? We’re back!” he called cheerfully, Edgar collapsing into a ball of pain and terror, hysterical nothings blathering from her lips. Jeremy had no sympathy for her however, roughly turning her onto her stomach and undoing the cuff’s. Her wrists were chaffed raw and she pulled them to her chest immediately. Now they were free, when Jeremy grabbed her fringe and yanked her hair back, this time she could grab at his wrist with her fingers.

“Stop that!” He ordered her and when she didn’t he slammed her face into the ground then yanked it back up again.

“Move your hands!” they dropped away and instead covered her face, sobbing into them.

“Listen to me.” The Prince demanded, his voice liquid danger, cutting into Edgar’s mind, “I’m going to move in a moment. You are to get up, grab the shovel and start digging. If you do anything besides dig with that shovel, speak before we give you permission, or try that running away shit again, I will rip out a tooth.”

He let her head drop, the victim curling up into a ball, arms over her head like that would save her. It didn’t as he casually drove his foot into her side.

“That’s for running away.” He growled and shifted back, Ryan by his side, helping him up on his stiff leg. They both backed up a bit to give her space to work. Ryan had Jeremy sit down, back against a tree. He looked to Edgar who hadn’t shifted.

“The adult human, as a general rule has 32 teeth. Among these teeth are 8 incisors, 4 canines, 8 premolars, and 12 molars, including your 4 wisdom teeth. I’d say we’d start at the front and work our way back if you don’t get up _right now_ and preform the task my prince has set.”

He smiled with satisfaction when she started jerking movements, hiccupping and breathing ragged, getting to her feet and grabbing the shovel with both hands. She pushed the tip into the soft forest ground and started to dig.

“How is it you know a lot of little things like that?” Jeremy asked mildly, Ryan coming to sit next to him and pulling the Edgar bag into his lap.

“Research mostly. Both online and hands on.” Ryan replied, taking Jeremys hurt hand and starting to unwind the bandaging as Edgar worked, hindered by her panic.

“How you feeling?” Ryan asked, looking up to see Jeremy was staring at the worker digging the hole for them, his lip between his teeth. Jeremy answered without looking away, letting his King tend his hurt while he considered the answer.

“My leg’s still really itchy. I think when we stop up for the night can we have a look?”

“I planned too baby.” Ryan answered, slipping into their more informal speech as he revealed Jeremy’s hand to the air. The donor patches had taken well, the stitches going to have to come out soon. The whole thing was swollen and multiple colours but dry, no infection that Ryan could tell. Just scabbed and sore.

“This looks good. I think we should start letting it be unwrapped at night. We might also start your exercises soon too.” He noted then let Jeremy have his hand back and grabbed his chin, making him focus on Ryan.

“You want to have a play first? Or do you want it ASAP?”

“You know the answer my King. Always follow through with promises and threats remember?”

Ryan nodded and dug into the bag to pull out bandaging, starting on wrapping the hand in fresh binding. Jeremy looked back over to where Edgar was struggling to get into the harder earth underneath the soft top layer.

“This is going to take forever.” He muttered his complaint. Ryan followed his eyesight to Edgar and shrugged as he finished winding around Jeremy’s hand.

“Let’s speed up the process, then shall we?” he suggested, pulling out an egg timer and the plyers. Jeremys smile widened and they both got up, Ryan helping Jeremy up even though really the lad could probably do it himself. They came over to Edgar, framing her on either side, her rhythm breaking as she stepped back from the intimidating pair.

“Edgar, we’re going to play a game.” Ryan said happily, Jeremy smiling at his side, “We need this hole to fit that bag right there. So though we need it deep, it doesn’t have to be very wide. So here’s the game.” He held up the egg timer drawing her eye to it, “You have, what do you think my prince? Ten minutes?”

“Five sire. Maybe if Edgar had sat where I put her, we could have given longer but as is...” he shrugged, trailing off. Ryan sighed and gestured at his partner.

“You heard him, Five minutes. You have five minutes to dig a hole as deep as my hips and wide enough to fit our waste. If you don’t complete it in five minutes, we’ll take a finger nail and you get another five.”

“B-but t-that-ss not enough t-t-time!” she stuttered out, automatically raising her hands, still clenched around the shovel, as Ryan lunged at her. He ripped the shovel from her hands, grabbing her throat in his good hand and twisting her so her back was against his chest, his casted arm wrapped around her throat and his good arm having a tight grip on her chin.

She struggled but Ryan was much stronger and larger, working his fingers into the joint of her jaw, forcing her mouth open, Ignoreing the hands pawing at his arms and his face. Jeremy stood in front of her, the plyers now in his hand. With Ryan holding her, he also easily beat away her hands with the tool, cracking the metal against her fingers until he could get it to grip on her front tooth.

Her scream split the air when he ripped it out with one firm pull, Ryan letting her drop to the ground shrieking and her hands pressed to her mouth.

“We didn’t ask for input from the audience.” Jeremy joked, the thrill and power thrumming through him. It was so satisfying, a taste of the climax, his hand covered in pleasurable pins and needles where he still held the plyers tight. As she wailed at his feet, he lifted the plyers to his face, inspecting the tooth.

“What’s this one called my king?”

“Maxillary central Incisor.”

“Huh. Well. Here you go Edgar.” He plucked it from the plyers and tossed it at her head, the tooth making a little plink noise when it hit her skull. Ryan snatched up the timer he had dropped and twisted it.

“Now, you can win this. All you need is motivation,” he started talking like they hadn’t just violently assaulted her, “consider this your first motivator. Five minutes.” He brandished the timer, letting it go, the ticking barely heard over the keening noises she was making.

She didn’t move, rocking, hands over her face, blood leaking over her chin. They let the timer run out then Ryan again played restrained as Jeremy removed the nail from her pointer finger. It came off with a wet sound, Jeremy backing out of the way quick enough to avoid being covered with vomit.

“We have another five minutes on the board!” Ryan called out happily, enjoying his little game, putting on his mockery of a game show host voice.

“It looks like Edgar is picking up the shovel this time; let’s go to our expert, His Highness the Prince Lil’J. How do you think this will help her chances?”

Jeremy was laughing incredulously at Ryan’s tone as Edgar forced herself to dig.

“Well she seems to be doing a little Diggy down now she’s actually using the tool designated to her. Whether she can actually get it done is to be seen Sire.” He joined in, two happy maniacs caught up in their private joke as they tormented an innocent. She lost two more fingernails before she was done.

“Aaaannnndddd shovels down!” Ryan called out, looking into the hole she had dug. He gave Jeremy a thumbs up and Edgar gasped in air, quaking like a leaf, blood on her chin, on her fingers, bruising on her face and a hand held to her side. She backed up when Jeremy approached again, shaking her head weakly and mouthing denials, too scared to actually voice them.

He pressed her back into one of the trees surrounding them, pressing a finger to her lips.

“You did so good Edgar. So well. Just relax because you earnt it. Games over, you won! Congratulations.” He praised her quietly, his hand tracing up her cheek and brushing back her hair. Like Ryan had before, now Lil’J crowded into her space, fisting the back of her head and tilting her head down just the slightest amount so he could see.

“Now open your eyes. Look at me, and I’ll make this all stop.”

He was near blinded when she looked into his eyes. Terror, pain, alarm, frustration, sorrow, hate…All things that the paired killers had stocked within her, igniting the light to its full potential. This is why they played. Yes, it was fun all on its own, but it also served to make someone ready to be harvested.

“No one makes eyes at my king.” Jeremy told her evenly. He saw that sink in, letting her hair go to thrust out a hand. In a practised move, Ryan put the hilt of the knife in his palm, fingers closing around it, pulling it towards her vulnerable neck and driving it across deep. Blood covered Jeremys face, Edgar choking and gurgling, grabbing at the terrible wound.

Something neither man considered, too wrapped up in their drive to kill, the fun they were having.

Jeremy screamed louder than this Edgar ever had, stumbling back, grabbing at his face. The wet drove him mad, fingers digging into skin as he shook his head back and forth, trying to get the feeling from his face. Ryan leapt into action, enfolding Jeremy, falling to the ground with him.

They feel to their knee’s beside where Edgar had collapsed. Time of the essence, Ryan had his left arm wrapped around Jeremy, using his right to drag Edgar’s death throes face closer, shoving it in Jeremy’s face.

“Look prince! Look! Look! Look at it!” He commanded, Jeremy grabbing Edgars soaked shirt with both hands, mouth still open in a constant cry. Ryan let him go to force Edgars flickering eye’s open. He thanked his lucky star’s when he saw Jeremy had seen her death, taking the life into himself even as the body in Ryan’s arms went completely limp.

Jeremy calmed, his yelling dyeing as his eyes closed and he rocked back to sit on his feet in his kneeling posture. Gold light rocketed through him, banishing the Dark, lighting him up, pouring out of his skin until there was no other feeling then the light. He was filled to the brim, overflowing with satisfaction, his high taking frim hold.

Ryan shoved Edgar away from himself, pressing up on his kneel so he could put a hand on Jeremys shoulders. There was a look of bliss coming over the blood covered face of his prince, the princes tank covered with the thick liquid and it ran over his tattoo, dripping down his arms. While he was distracted, Ryan grabbed his discarded shirt and wiped at Jeremy’s face, clearing the sticky wet as quickly as he could.

Jeremy tipped to the side, going limp as he let himself be consumed by the golden haze. Her terror had been so sweet, her pain so pleasurable. She had burned so brightly, and now that fire was inside him, making him light and hot from the inside out. Everything bad was washed away, there was no pain, no fear now, only the light.

Ryan pulled checked over his prince carefully, Jeremy seemingly recovered from his episode, his eyes open and staring at nothing as he chuckled to himself. Ryan felt his own smile spread in response, the sight of Jeremy after a kill never failing to move him into happiness. It was just so satisfying to see someone as strung out and as joyful as himself after a kill, to know he had provided what Jeremy really needed, that he had cared for his prince well.

Jeremy was left to roll onto his back, and simply enjoy his kill as Ryan started clean up. Back home, they had help if they asked for it or they could be lazy and let the mess sit while they enjoyed each other. They had worked together, cleaning as a partnership, the work made easier when your having fun.

Here however, Ryan wished to take care of his prince. Didn’t want to make his injuries worse. The Lad had been through enough, he had earnt this time to himself. So Ryan pulled out the Axe and started in on Edgar’s body. He chopped it into pieces which one by one fell in the hole. Once she was gone, he tipped the bag of his own kill into the hole as well. By the time he had filled it back in, Jeremy was sitting up, hands rubbing over his arms, the fresh bandages turning red as he tried to stroke the light just under his skin.

Even though they needed to pack up here, get back to the car, clean up and change…Ryan wasn’t making the same mistake twice. His prince needed him now, the initial glow settling into the overwhelming burn. Ryan crowded over his prince, pressing him down onto the ground, lips at the lads throat, reopening his claiming bite as the king grinded down against his consort. It was good to be the king.


	5. Road trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops i just posted this one in baby brother and had to delete it cause i'm an idiot lmao  
> Anywho enjoy!

When they finally made it back to the car, they were a mess. Ryan dumped their equipment by the wheel, unlocking the boot and searching through the shopping backs for the water’s he had brought. He found the torch first, night having fallen and under the canopy it was especially dark. Using the torch, he found them, pulling them out and waving them triumphantly at Jeremy.

“I knew we’d want these.” He said smugly. Jeremy was topless, they had buried his tank top after Ryan had ripped through it, the whole thing blood-soaked anyway. His pants were unbuckled, having just been pulled up to walk through the forest. Ryan was the same, though he had carried his shirt back since it only had bloodstains and he maintained he could get them out.

“Jeez Rye, is there any occasion you didn’t pack for? I mean what was lube doing in the Edgar bag anyway?” Ryan shrugged and raised a brow at him knowingly.

“You complaining?” he asked knowing the answer. Jeremy grinned back shaking his head.

“Hell no. Though I am just sticky everywhere.”

“Well, that’s why I got six litres here.” Ryan told him, brandishing the litre bottle again and a handcloth to go with it. Jeremy eyed it warily, lifting a hand to scratch at his beard nervously, dried blood flaking under his fingers. Ryan saw the look and reached out, grabbing Jeremys hand and pulling him to against the side of the car. There he framed the younger man’s body with his own, balancing the water behind Jeremys head on the car roof so he could slide his hands around Jeremy’s waist. The torch he sat upright at their feet, giving him light to work by.

“We need to clean up baby. You said it yourself. Between Edgar and consummation, you’re a very dirty little prince.”

“hey!” Jeremy laughingly bristled at the jab at his height, Ryan chuckling with him, placing a palm against his cheek and rubbing his thumb over Jeremys kiss swollen lips. Jeremy leant his head into the touch, shutting his eyes. His own hands came automatically onto Ryan’s hips as the gent leant in, kissing him softly, barely a press of lips against his own.

“I’ll be right here. This is me. I would _never_ allow anything bad to happen.” Ryan murmured as Jeremy started to quiver. He gave a jerked nod and squeezed his eye’s tighter, his fingers clenching at the fabric on Ryan’s hips.

“I just fucking hate it Rye. I hate the feel of it. I hate that I hate it. Like fuck me, It’s just fucking water.” Ryan moved Jeremy so the lad had his cheek pressed to his chest, just under his chin. With his casted arm, he grabbed the bottle of water and with the other he stroked down Jeremys back then up again to fist the back of his neck soothingly.

“Just wrap your arms around me Baby. Listen to my heartbeat. We’ll do your shoulders and back first. Just concentrate on the Light and my heart Lil’J, let everything else melt away.” Ryan rumbled quietly to force the lad to have to listen carefully. Jeremy did as he was told, wrapped against him hard. Ryan tucked his chin over his prince and let go of his hair so he could unscrew the cap and wet the towel.

The first few drops hit his back and Jeremy shuddered.

“It’s ok baby. I got you. It’s fine.” Ryan reassured then replaced the bottle on the car. He grabbed the back of Jeremys neck, giving a small squeeze as with his good hand, he started to wipe away the blood that had run down from the bites he had placed over the back of Jeremy’s shoulders.

“I hate this.” Jeremy hissed, his shoulders tensed as Ryan cleaned him down.

“I know. But baby, you need to forgive yourself. You are so strong my prince. This isn’t a weakness. This is an opportunity.”

“In what way is being a cry baby over a bit of w-w-wat-t… Arg! I just- ahh.” Jeremy growled and shoved his head harder against Ryan’s chest, muscles twitching as Ryan moved on to cleaning his upper arms.

“It’s an opportunity to improve yourself. Ok, so you found a spot in your armour you’d like to close. Then do it. I’ll be here every step of the way, I promise.” Ryan wrung out the cloth, now a patched pink.

“Why couldn’t they have just beat me?”

“Because then We wouldn’t have been able to leave before we skinned them.” Ryan said mildly, “Lean up against the car baby. I need to clean your chest.” Jeremy reluctantly let him go and his back went against the car door. He looked frustrated and angry, if Ryan didn’t know better, he’d say Jeremy hadn’t had a kill in a few weeks. Jeremy stiffened when the cloth touched his neck, his hands in fists.

“Relax, your fine.” Ryan soothed and chortled when Jeremy spat his reply through clenched teeth.

“I am relaxed!”

“Sure thing Lil’J, I believe you.” Ryan muttered sarcastically. This was a little harder, the blood clotted in with his chest hair. He had to grab another bottle and re wet the rag a multiple of time’s. Jeremy just breathed through it, letting him do what he needed, resolutely keeping his eyes shut and trying to hold on to his high. The light was fresh, his dark retreated and he just replayed Edgars screams over and over in his mind as Ryan wiped him clean.

When only his face and jawline was left, Ryan swapped out the towel for a fresh one, just wetting the end of it. Jeremy had opened his eyes when he felt Ryan had done with his torso and grabbed his wrist when the gent extended it towards his face.

“Come on Rye, wet wipes can take care of this. It’s mostly dry, I can flake it off.” He tried, not wanting to feel damp cloth on his face ever again. Ryan shook his head, but lowered the cloth.

“Sorry baby, it’s in your beard. Gonna need a good rubbing to get it out.” Jeremy looked away biting his lip before he choked out.

“I can’t. Please don’t.” He flushed with shame and closed his eyes, preparing himself for Ryan’s disappointment. What he got instead was being pressed hard against the car, Ryan growling as he grabbed the back of Jeremys head, forcing it back so he could attack his lips.

Light flared inside as Jeremy responded, digging fingers into Ryan’s back. Ryan’s hands were at his face, pressure against his cheeks as Ryan devoured him. He couldn’t think of anything but how it felt to be trapped against the car and his king, tongue tasting his mouth, copper and gold flavour between them. His kill high returned to the forefront, all that energy boiling to be pushed into pleasing his king, treasuring the little growls and grunts he made, the bruising pressure on his face was pleasurable when it was Ryan doing the hurting.

Jeremy tried to follow when Ryan finally drew away, the prince’s head cradled in his king’s hand.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Ryan asked him as they’re breathing started to even out. Jeremy blinked at him confused for a moment until Ryan gave him a sly grin and patted his clean cheek. Jeremy reached up and touched his own face, Ryan stepping back with a laugh.

Jeremy bent and inspected his face in the side mirror, seeing that Ryan had distracted him while he rubbed the worse of the clots away. The finer parts, around his eyes and nose were missed but now his beard, cheeks, forehead and hair was mostly decent again. He rounded on the gent who had started cleaning his own neck and face off.

“You’re a sneaky son of a bitch.” Jeremy said wonderingly, getting a flash of Ryan’s teeth in response, his boyfriend extremely proud of himself for his ruse.

“Hmm, I missed a spot.” Ryan told him then leant forward and licked a line up Jeremy’s face that had him rear back into the car with a laugh. Jeremy huffed out in amusement, wiped a wrist over his cheek and went to the boot, casting admiring looks as Ryan bathed himself with water bottles and the hand towel.

“How do we feel about shorts?” Jeremy asked him mildly, pawing through the clothes.

“I’ll wear anything, we need to make some time up if we want to get away from this area. That was a bigger mess then I was imagining you’d go with. Animals are going to be all over it. We’re lucky we didn’t get attacked on the way back to the car actually.” Jeremy shimmed out of his long pants, blood edging the tops and the bottoms, as Ryan spoke, silently agreeing. He had wanted to see the fear but he hadn’t really thought too hard about the amount of blood spray from such a slice. It had gone everywhere and because they had been lazy and didn’t dig themselves, Ryan had to use the axe to break up the remains instead of burying the full-sized body. That made even more mess and offal.

He peeled his boxers away, using the scrunched-up material to clean himself up a bit, after the walk everything had started to leak out and dry down the back of his thighs. Ryan had chosen this off road well, no one having come by as he joined his boyfriend at the boot, starting his own strip as the lad was stepping into his underwear. Now it was Ryan’s turn to sneak admiring looks, loving the bruises peeping out from the line of Jeremys underwear over his hips.

Ryan did stop Jeremy from putting on pants for a moment, kneeling in front of the lad making him grin as he remembered the last time he had Ryan knelt before him. Ryan knew what he was thinking, grinning back up at him as his hands started to unwind the bandaging on Jeremys thigh.

“Now don’t get any funny idea’s. I think we should let this breath for a bit. Maybe your hand too. At the very least we should change the bandaging… again.”

“Look, I was caught up in the moment. I didn’t think about it alright? I just wanted your girlfriend dead.” As Ryan worked on freeing his thigh, Jeremy started on his hand, pulling the bandaging off.

“She wasn’t my girlfriend. I was just getting us a discount.”

“Well, let’s stick to the five-fingered kind of discount from now on.”

Ryan glared up at him as the last wind of bandage came away. The patch of missing skin was about the size of Ryan’s hand and he could see where the giant scab kept cracking, welling lines of dried blood crisscrossing over. There was no way Jeremy would escape without with a sizable scar. He lifted a hand to run up over Jeremys side to where there was a smaller but deep scar in his side, feeling the stitched muscle under his fingers.

Rust coloured bandage fell by the side and Jeremy put a hand over Ryan’s. His other injured hand tapped under the gent’s chin to make him look up. Ryan gazed up to his prince for a long moment then lurched to his feet, hugging him hard, burying his face in his neck, accidently starting the fresh bite he had placed to start running again as his scruff dragged over it.

“Ryan? What is it?”

“No more scars. I swear to you now, I will do everything in my power to make sure you never earn yourself another scar.”

“Oh Rye…” Jeremy hugged him back now, matching the strength, squeezing air from his gent who didn’t care, just wanted to be held tighter, “God damn man, you really know just how to make me into a little bitch here.” He sniffled, tears welling from the strength of his love for the man who held him like he was the most precious item in the world.

“Well you know how just to make me feel all these icky human emotions. It’s not fair, I’m not practised at it.” Ryan complained back, both of them chuckling. They enjoyed holding one another and only broke apart when Ryan’s head came up, head cocked.

“Do you hear that?” He asked quickly, Jeremy now turning his head, concentrating. He felt his breath catch and blood drain from his face.

“Fuck that’s a car!” They sprung apart, Ryan jumping into pants as Jeremy quickly grabbed their thing’s stuffing them into the boot. He threw Ryan’s shirt at him as he yanked is own over his head then wiggled into his shorts. The car came closer, and when it came into sight around the bend towards the front of their own parked vehicle, it flashed its lights at them, slowing.

Ryan yanked Jeremy’s elbow, pulling him to his side and slightly angled behind him. Jeremys injured hand now behind Ryan’s back. That kind of injury was harder to explain then the cast Ryan had. They fixed smiles on their face’s as it slowed to a stop beside them, the window winding down.

“You boys alright there?” An older man leant an arm on the window sill to talk to them. They could see another younger man driving and one in the back. Jeremy let Ryan do the talking, only just noticing how dark it was, no idea what the time was but sure it was later than normal people were out and about in the forest.

“We’re perfectly fine thanks for your concern.”

“Really? Why you stopped here on the side of the road here then? Don’t you know it can be dangerous out here?”

“We know, just we had a little accident with a shaken up can of soft drink so we were just… “

The back-seat occupant leant into the front whispering and Ryan trailed off as all three started to laugh. His hand twitched, not liking to be laughed at and Jeremy stepped a little closer, hand spreading on the small of his Kings back. Both of them were grounded in each other and their fresh kills so they could stand a few laughs and pointed looks.

“Sorry to disturb you fella’s, if your fine then we’ll leave you be.” the driver chuckled, giving a flick of his hand against his forehead as a salute.

“Go get ‘em tiger!” yelled the guy in the back and Jeremy laughed putting his good hand over the bruising up his neck, glad the worst of the bites were under the shirt. Ryan caught on when he looked down at his partner, realising that the men in the car had recognised the bruising as hickeys.

“Thanks, sorry, we will move along.” He said ruefully, giving a guilty smile. The front guy waved a hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I know me and my Emma used to stop all the time when we were-“

“Dad! Gross!” The driver laughed, Jeremy and Ryan faking their own amusement along with the family.

“Right, sorry, anyway we’ll keep going. You be safe now.” The older man wrapped up, giving a friendly smile that the boyfriends returned.

“We will. Thank you for stopping anyway. Have a safe drive.” Ryan said back politely and the car started away. They watched to make sure they were really leaving before they relaxed, Jeremy bursting into laughter. Ryan shook his head and let out a relived sigh.

“I thought we were about to have a bigger mess on our hands.” He told the Lad, “I just don’t think I have enough energy left to dig three graves.”

Jeremy shook his head and reopened the boot, grabbing a water to drink.

“Don’t look at me, I don’t know how I’m going to sit comfortable for the next few hours.” He raised a brow at Ryan who returned it, smug as Jeremy walked around to the driver’s side. That’s when Ryan’s face fell and he moved to block the door.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Rye, don’t be a prick. I’ve slept enough and I can drive this shit box. So get in will you?”

“Hey, just because it’s not a sport car doesn’t mean It’s a shit box. It’s just what I could -“

“Just get in already!” Jeremy cut him off with an eye roll and a grin. Ryan passed the boot for the last time, getting two cans of coke, packet of Jerky and some dorito’s. He snatched the torch from the ground, clicking it off and jumping in as Jeremy started it up.

“So where too my liege?” Jeremy asked mockingly grand.

“Viva Las Vegas baby.”

“we bringing sin to the city of huh?”

“You bet. Want some Jerky?”

 

Jeremy loved cruise control, simply putting them on a decent speed and resting his foot. He had his good hand on the wheel and his unwrapped skinned hand was on his leg as he watched the road fly by. The aircon kept the car at a nice temperature and the night was peaceful, one of the few cars on the road tonight.

“You worry too much Rye. We got quite the nest egg built up between us.” He was saying, their general chat having turned to Ryan’s concerns about money and how to make it stretch.

“No, I worry the correct amount. You don’t worry enough. We’re going to Vegas Jeremy. It’s an expansive town even if we don’t gamble- “

“Oh, I’m gambling.” Jeremy cut in but Ryan spoke over him.

“- And we need to sell this car asap and get a new one. Plus, are we going to settle there for a time? If so maybe we should consider buying a place.” Jeremy sighed, looking over at the gent then back to the road.

“Rye…Baby…” Ryan looked sharply at him, rare for Jeremy to use a pet name, “I just think your looking too long term. What about your year of being vagabond? You didn’t plan every step then did you? You just went with the light.”

Ryan frowned at Jeremy’s summing up of Ryan’s year of being a monster. He had told the Lad about it when they had first slept together, back when he was still trying to court his prince. He may have glossed over a few details when he gave Jeremy the cliff notes of his life.

“Look, we’re not talking about that. We’re talking about now. We left Los Santos and already there’s a trail beginning.” He pointed out, gesturing with a hand which he then brought to his face to rub his chin as Jeremy replied.

“Hey, I only killed the one. And besides she deserved it. Making goo-goo eyes at you. What the fuck was she thinking? Slut…”

Ryan looked out the window, letting Jeremy grumble, waiting until he calmed which didn’t take long with her death only hours old. Sure enough after a few moments he started to chuckle.

“Did you see her face when I took her tooth? Classic Edgar.”

“They are always surprised. Don’t know why, I give them the heads up. But again, we are getting off topic here. That was too close in Fresno. On both our parts.”

“Excuse me? You’re the one who took from the _hotel we were staying at._ ”

“This ring any bells? ‘Me Prince. You Me king. You mine. All mine.’” Ryan mocked in a caveman voice, giving a broad smile as Jeremy blushed and smiled, “Right out in public too. Let’s not forget that.”

“I maintain that was your fault. I was hunting, no one asked you to come along.” Jeremy defended himself and Ryan let it slide, bringing it back to his worries.

“We cannot emulate my time between my first and finding my master. That was sloppy and I came close to being caught multiple times.”

“Speaking of master, have you checked our phones at all since you’ve been keeping me from mine?” Jeremy asked and Ryan had the grace to look guilty.

“Noticed that did you?”

“You want to tell me why?” Jeremy questioned, looking at him with a side glance. Ryan sighed, dipping his head forward then looking out his own window to avoid Jeremys eye’s.

“You’re too self-sacrificing.” Ryan breathed out quickly, now looking to Jeremy to see his reaction to his words, “We only have just left and if you checked your phone and saw the guys bitching about us leaving, you’d turn around. I can’t let you go back until we got our shit together.”

“We got our shit together rye.”

“No, we don’t! I was going to kill them Jeremy. I’ll kill the whole crew, murder each one of our family in their sleep if it meant you’d stop being put into danger!” Ryan slammed a fist into the dash making Jeremy jump at the venom in his partner’s voice.

“When will you understand that you are all that matters now? You cannot be harmed again Jeremy, I forbid it!” Ryan was getting angry now as he remembered Jeremy laying on the hospital bed, still and silent, not knowing if the lad would ever wake. Seeing him in the clinic again, seeing him writhe in pain, cry out in fear, was too much. If he saw Jeremy like that again, he would go Mad and he didn’t think he’d ever snap out of it.

“You said it yourself Jeremy, our jobs are dangerous. Well now they’re gone and we are not going back to it anytime soon. The guys can just fucking deal with their own mess for a time.” Ryan fell quiet and Jeremy wisely didn’t break that silence. He just shifted his Left hand onto Ryan’s leg, the gent looking down at it, his heart contracting painfully to see the injury. Jeremy patted him and he slid his own hand under the lads so his fingers fell in-between the gents own.

“Sleep Rye. I got you.” Jeremy murmured, squeezing his hand best he could with the tendons of his hand still healing and stiff.

“And you got me too.” He added when Ryan looked to be stubborn. That undid the gent who let all his frustration go, wrapping himself in the gold and the feeling of Jeremys palm on his when he turned his hand so they could grasp together.

It was with content and a smile that he leant his head against the headrest and closed his eyes, trusting his Prince to wake him when he was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what toristy stuff do you want to see the boys do in Las vegas?   
> What sights? what shows? Let me know!  
> Everything i know about the city of sin is from the show "Las Vegas' so let me know in the comments what you want to see!


	6. Poolside musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegas baby time to kick back and relax!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a little fluff, little Jeremy musing, no super huge drama. Giving our boys a little fun break :)  
> Also little shorter because Original draft did have a bit of smut then i re-read a paragrapgh and started giggling like a teen because hehe naughty bits  
> For the sake of moving along the plot, i cut it so here's the PG version... Not that there's such thing as PG in this universe

“Boom baby!” Jeremy swung wide the door from the bathroom. Ryan had been laying in their bed, dressed only in boxers and a book in his hands. He looked to the lad and sighed, placing his book against his chest so he could gesture at him.

“You are not leaving the room in that. Change your shirt.”

They had arrived here in Las Vegas two days ago, and settled into the Montecito Resort & Casino on the strip. They had sold their car and paid for a month stay here at the resort. Ryan had looked worried as they walked away from the front desk with his card in hand but Jeremy didn’t mind spending. He didn’t mind much of anything really. He was enjoying his holiday as evidenced by the outfit he was now in.

He wore purple flip flops on his feet and Ryan silently thanked his luck that they weren’t crocs, dark purple pants that just reached his knee with bright orange flower design on it. The Hawaiian style shirt was green with purple and white design and he had a pair of Orange sunglasses perched on the top of his tight curls. His thigh was covered but his hand was in a wrist brace to cover it so not to draw attention to the skin loss.

 They had pulled out the stitches last night and Ryan was relieved to see the grafted skin was holding and the slightest of pink regrowth coming in around it. Jeremy was relieved that though it was felt muted, he could still feel and move his fingers. His thumb was another story. He could move it like he would have before the injury but from the tip of the digit right down and including part of his palm was permanently numb. Neither man had confidence that feeling would come back.

But Jeremy wasn’t worried about that now, flicking his good hand at Ryan.

“Please Rye, first of all I look good in this shirt,” he said rapidly as he undid the only two buttons that was holding the ridiculously bright shirt closed so his torso was revealed, “Second of all I look good in this shirt,” he gestured down at himself and winked at Ryan who was slowly starting to grin at the performance, “And third of all I look good in this shirt, so don’t tell me I don’t look good in this shirt.”

Ryan blinked at him twice, before laughing.

“…what?!”

Jeremy grinned at him and jumped onto his side of the bed, landing on his butt next to the gent, smiling at him.

“I’m not changing.” He told him then leant over and pecked Ryan’s blonde bearded cheek, “Also, I got you an outfit too. It’s waiting for you in the bathroom so off you go.” Ryan groaned and put the book aside to roll out of bed.

“Do I have too?”

“Yes, so hop to it!” Jeremy told him and pointed to the bathroom. Ryan dragged his feet theatrically as he obeyed. Jeremy laughed and put his arms behind his head, Ryan leaving the bathroom door askew so he occasionally got a flash of Ryan’s changing.

“My cast isn’t going to fit in this.”

“Yes it will! No excuses!” Jeremy called back with a laugh.

“I look ridiculous!” Ryan complained from behind the door.

“Well, let me have a look.”

Ryan gave another loud groan then came out to where Jeremy could see him. His pants were just a pure black but his floral shirt was in black with Dark blue and Red patterns twisting around him. He had his buttoned up except for the collar and he had the sunglasses on his face, hiding his eye’s behind the black frames. When he crossed his arms, and cocked his head at the lad on the bed, Jeremy could see the flash of the tiny silver skulls on either side of the frames.

“Wow, Rye… You look smoking man.” Jeremy said with a happy chuckle. Ryan lifted the glasses from his face and glared at the lad in mock seriousness.

“What have _you_ been smoking huh? We cannot go out like this. You’re an infiltrator! You should appreciate the fine art of being inconspica-cola-lee-less....”

“inconspicuous?”

“Yes, that one!”

“yeah well, my infiltrating days are behind me, so let’s fluoro this shit up huh?” Jeremy remarked casually, getting up off the bed and opening his side draw to retrieve his wallet. Ryan was stunned for a moment before he came forward.

“Hey, what do you mean by that?” He asked, Jeremy turning to smile at him and throw Ryan’s wallet at the gent who snatched it out of the air.

“I mean I think I’m going to go get my hair dyed again. It’s a toss-up between Red and purple for me at the moment. I don’t know though, what colour do you think I should get?” Ryan stepped closer, putting hands on Jeremy’s shoulders, stopping the lad from heading to the door.

“Not the fluoro comment Baby; What did you mean your infiltrating days are over?”  he searched Jeremy’s face as the man looked away, shrugging.

“Ryan, come on man I think it’s obvious, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t. What are you saying?” Ryan demanded an answer. Jeremy gestured to his neck, where the bites were closing up and bruising starting to fade then down his chest to his side, the raised red line appearing as the shirt shifted in the air-conditioning.

“I do understand inconspicuous Rye. I know what it is to be forgettable, to blend in. Look at me. I can’t do that anymore can I? I’ve got way too many identifying marks now. That’s fine when I can hide behind a street tag, not ok if I’m trying to worm my way into an organization. Word can get around when someone like me has one defining characteristic. And now I got multiple pretty distinct scars.”

“Baby…” Ryan said sympathetically and Jeremy jerked away from him like his hands were burning his shoulders.

“oh, come on. Don’t take that tone with me Ryan. You put the tallies on my back and gave me this pretty necklace,” he pressed his left hand to his neck then when he felt the brace, pulled it in front of him, looking at it and sighing heavily, “My leg and my hand are just the freshest. I’ve just collected too many now to be forgettable like I used to be…”

Ryan breathed in deep through his nose, moving over and pulling Jeremy into a hug as the lad protested.

“You were never forgettable Jeremy. Never.” Ryan told him firmly.

_Ryan had been angry to be paired with the new guy. However, Geoff had told him specifically, in great detail, closing each loophole before Ryan could think of it, not to harm the guy in anyway. He didn’t seem to understand that Ryan was not a talker._

_“Well this is boring. I’ve seen your heists before, do they all start with a long ass wait while nice dynamite sync outfits?”_

_Ryan said nothing, sitting in the driver’s seat, counting down the moments until they were finally given a go. This new guy, Jeremy, would not shut up even when Ryan gave him his patented ‘I will murder you’ eyes. He didn’t even need a response from him, just a continuous roll of upbeat attitude that made him want to put a drill to his head._

_“Though I do like Gavin’s taste. Not that I would want anything that obvious but the guy does look good in gold. Still there’s a line you know?” Coming from the guy wearing a purple jacket over an orange shirt, “Can’t do anything too distinctive or you’ll draw the eye of the law huh Vagabuddy?”_

_Oh, Ryan was going to kill him._

_“Not a big speaker, I get that. Did you want to hear a fun little fact I know?”_

_No._

_“The number one fear is public speaking.”_

_Ryan hated him which was surprising. Since Ray had died, it was like the dead lad had infected him with the slow drain of emotions. Everything was becoming faded, dull to his senses. Even when he killed… it just wasn’t the overwhelming rush anymore..._

_“Number two is death._ Death _is number two... I mean, come on does that sound right?”_

_This guy though was working under his skin. Maybe he should take his knife and stab it by the guy’s ear. Geoff never said he couldn’t make the new guy piss himself._

_“Do you realise what that means?” The new guy asked him, large ridiculously soft brown eyes staring into the cold hollows of his mask._

_“If you go to a funeral, you're better off in the casket than doing the eulogy.”_

_Heh. Funny…_

_“If I die today, I think you’d be perfect to deliver my eulogy.”_

_Ok, Ryan may not kill this guy tonight._

 

Jeremy softened at his words, melting against him like the two never did at home. He liked this new side of Ryan the gent was showing. He never guessed how sweet the Mad king vagabond could be. Back in Los Santos it was all Feral protectiveness and barked orders. Even their date nights were something Jeremy insisted on. Ryan claimed he didn’t understand the human sentiment but now…

 Now Ryan was either learning or something was being unearthed inside him because Jeremy had never been treated so softly by his larger boyfriend.

“Right back at you Rye. Course that might have had something to do with the skull thing.” He joked as Ryan held him that little smidgeon tighter before letting him go.

“I do have to say, I like the sunglasses.”

“I knew you would.”

Suddenly Ryan grinned evilly, running a hand over Jeremys stomach, settling on his hip and pressing him close into Ryan’s body.

“How about I show you how unforgettable you are?” He murmured, bending his head close to nip at Jeremy’s jaw as the lad processed what he was getting at.

“I got an appointment for my hair Rye.”

“Reschedule it baby.” Ryan ordered and Jeremy was never one to disobey that tone. Especially when he was pushed back onto the bed and Ryan fell atop him, kissing a line over his belly button up to his neck.

 

Jeremy wore his shirt open as they walked by the pool, Ryan between himself and the water, a casual arm thrown over his shoulder. Jeremy just grinned to himself as he watched the people be intimidated by Ryan who dared anyone to shoot them questioning looks. The fresh row of bites over Jeremys shoulder were Ryan’s to admire.

Jeremy was enjoying the jealous working both ways.

Ryan got him to their reserved deck chairs further back from the water’s edge, under the shade of a semi-circle of palms, a large Umbrella by the heads of them. Jeremy sat down on his then put his legs up with a happy groan. Ryan dragged his closer to Jeremy’s and sat on it, leaning over his lad and grabbing at his shirt.

“OK funs over, button up will you?” He said as long fingers started working to make his boyfriend decent again. Jeremy played innocent, not helping Ryan an inch.

“What? What fun? We only just got here.”

“Jeremy…” Ryan rumbled warningly and the lad laughed.

“Ryan…” He mockingly rumbled back.

“Are you trying to cause a massacre?” Ryan asked exasperated, “because if you are baby, all you have to do is ask.” He finished doing up Jeremy’s shirt for him, the lad putting his arms behind his head and relaxing back.

“I thought you liked them? Like showing everyone I’m yours?” As he spoke, Jeremy looked to Ryan’s neck where less fresh colours peeped out. He smiled in satisfaction to see them.

“You are mine. And look, they’re still visible,” he pointed out with a nod of his chin, “Just the rest of you belongs to me. Only I get to see it. So no showing it off.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes and pulled his DS from his pocket, flicking it open. He started up his save in Pokémon, from the corner of his eye seeing Ryan lie back into his chair finally, kicking off his flip-flops and crossing his legs. Jeremy smiled to himself to see Ryan pull out his book again, the title visible to the lad.

**The PTSD Breakthrough**

This had been Ryan’s idea to rent seats down by the pool. Of course, it had meant to be after Jeremys hair appointment but now that had been moved to the next day. According to his research focused partner, this was a part of the ‘Trauma-focused cognitive-behavioural therapy’ stage of Jeremy’s recovery. He had to ask Ryan to repeat the explanation in English and after much carrying on, on Ryan’s part, Jeremy finally understood what Ryan was trying to tell him.

Basically, the sound of liquid and the feel of it on his body, especially on his face, triggered Jeremy’s attacks. He’d either freak out or freeze with no in-between. So what they had to do was slowly expose Jeremy to feelings and situations that reminded him of the trauma, and replace those distorted and irrational thoughts with a more balanced picture.

So here they were, Jeremy by a pool, listening to the splashes (the water hitting the ground as it ran over his face, his mouth and nose filled with it), the sloshing of people moving in it (the sloshing of the canister each time they moved it to pour into his very lungs, setting them afire in his chest) and the shrieks of the swimmers as they had fun in the Los Vegas sun (They screamed at him for hours, each question one he refused to answer, knowing that by being so stubborn he was going to get dunked again, die there in that chair all because he refused to give up Gavin.).

His hands clenched hard on his DS and Ryan reached out, seemingly without looking up from his book to lay his hand on Jeremys arm, the Lad focusing on the feeling of his palm on his skin. That led to remembering only an hour past, when Ryan was curved over his own body, the light swelling in his chest, buzzing beneath his skin with remembered pleasure.

He breathed out and loosened his fingers on the DS turning back to his game. Ryan said nothing, just rubbing his arm up and down once before taking his hand back to flick over a page. As Jeremy entered a battle, he considered the situation he was in.

These days were surreal, so different to being with Ryan in Los Santos. There, they spoke mostly of work and when they weren’t talking about work then they were discussing either their latest kill or their next one. The crew were heavily in their lives as well, always around. In the kitchen fixing food, the loungeroom hogging the TV, the bathroom stealing hot water. They were down in the garage, working on a car or up on the roof, relaxing with bevs.

 Jeremy loved them, he did but they had no boundaries. He remembered a time when as the bed frame thunked against the wall, Gavin and Michael came to the door, smacking the wood out of rhythm, making mocking cry’s and groans until Ryan had to stop, get up and attempt to kill them. Geoff managed to calm Ryan down before he managed to get a hold of Jeremy’s fellow lads but it hadn’t stopped Jeremy’s embarrassment at the antics.

On this holiday however, things were different. Freed from his worry of someone recognising Jeremy as the Vagabonds loved one, Ryan was much more comfortable around him now. He liked to touch him a lot more, always nearby even in public, safe in their anonymity.  They had proper, normal, conversations and even better were the silences that weren’t filled with the urge to fill them.

Jeremy grew up trying to please his parents. Trying to please his grandfather. Raised to obey. Then when Matt had come along, he was so grateful to him, Jeremy transferred all his hopes of loyalty and love to the boy. He felt the need to please the thief, endlessly joking with him, playing with him, moving with him. When Trevor had come along, completing their little threesome, Jeremy felt it was up to him to save the man from himself.

They loved him, he had no doubt of that but with Matt it was clear Jeremy was needed to protect him. And since everywhere Matt went, Trevor followed, naturally Jeremy protected him too. To Jeremy, his own life was worthless. His purpose in life was to protect others, the one’s he cared for. They were important. He was not.

Not so with Ryan. Yes the man had rapidly become the most important part of Jeremy’s life, but he knew that between them there was an equality. To Ryan, Jeremy was no meat shield. Jeremy was a treasured and valuable prince of great strength and skill. Never did Jeremy feel used as well as loved. Ryan made it clear with everything he did that Jeremy belonging to him simple meant he was Ryan’s to protect and care for. And that promise went both ways.

Ryan would never do anything that would cause Jeremy to have to get hurt trying to save him. Ryan would never take advantage of Jeremy’s skills or use him as cannon fodder in an elaborate scheme. Jeremy was coming to understand that in Ryan’s twisted and canted world view, it was Jeremy first, Ryan second, crew third and there were no other spaces.

For Jeremy, it went Ryan, Crew, everyone else, Jeremy.

Something he was working on.

The biggest drawback however to being the centre of Ryan’s universe was the fact the gent sometimes could be over bearing and withdrawn. He refused to share anything that could potentially upset his lad and Jeremy was growing tired of the side-stepping of his questions. Besides a story time session of the first-time Ryan had killed an Edgar, Jeremy knew nothing of his life before Ryan had become Vagabond.

Ryan was also keeping Jeremy from communicating with the crew, limiting his social world to Ryan alone. Jeremy was getting fed up with the question dodges there as well. However, he was enjoying himself enough that he was willing to let it go for a little while longer.

It also helped to keep his temper as his dark self was currently curled up, fat and contented from his kill, purring in the deepest recess of his mind. The golden haze was also manageable, a constant swell of happiness just under his skin, kept under check by Ryan’s touches and dominance. Jeremy felt no need to collect more when between himself and his boyfriend, they could share their lights.

“You ok baby?” Ryan’s voice broke into his thoughts and Jeremy blinked, realising he had been staring up at the umbrella for probably some time, “Just you’ve been in that same battle for like twenty minutes now.”

“Sorry. I was just thinking.” Jeremy apologized and finished the battle and saved, turning it off as Ryan spoke, his book on his chest again.

“Well don’t go straining yourself.” He teased to hear Jeremy give a hollow laugh.

“Haha, super funny.”

“I try to be. Hey, thanks for noticing.” Ryan continued with a smile, “So anything you want to share?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been on a holiday.” Jeremy said instead of answering the question. Put up with Ryan enough and you start to pick up on question dodging skills. Ryan wasn’t fooled, knowing Jeremy had been thinking of something that was disturbing him but he wasn’t going to press right now.

“Been awhile since my last one too.” Ryan shared.

“What was your last holiday?” Jeremy asked, curious and Ryan grinned at him.

“I think about six years ago, Alex and I went to Paris for two weeks. Escargot taste pretty similar to oysters I’ll have you know.” Ryan laughed as Jeremy stared at him blankly, “Snails baby. Escargot are snails.”

“Oh gross! You animal! You ate snails? Ew.” Jeremy joined in with Ryan’s laughter, the moment sweet before he had another question.

“So why did you guys go to Paris? And what about the other guys?”

“Some prick thought going international meant we wouldn’t find him. Alex took it kinda personal. As for Geoff, he stayed home with the Lads. Pretty sure that was just after Michaels train wreck of a heist so both Michael and Ray were laid up at the time. Of course, Gavin wasn’t going to leave his lads and Geoff wasn’t going to leave Gavin so I got stuck with Alex duty.”

Ryan was smiling at the memories, shaking his head minutely. Jeremy frowned however, having caught on the name that was bothering him.

“Ray. That’s the lad who died before I joined right?” Ryan said nothing to that, lifting his book again.

That last night they had spent at the safe house was in his mind now. Ryan had flipped out, demanding why Jeremy had used the phrase Yolo. There had been none of this new gentler side. Just feral eyes and rough hands, questions spat through bared teeth as Jeremy told him everything he knew about the man who referred to himself as tuxedo mask. When he had run out of information, Ryan had suddenly rolled off him, placing a hand to his forehead and said one name before he fell silent and refused to speak again.

_Ray_

They had left the next day and hadn’t spoken of it since. Ryan was very tight lipped about The Brownman. After Jeremy, had proven his loyalty to both Ryan and the crew with his Brothers murders, Ryan had sat Jeremy down and told him why everyone had been so extra heavy duty affected by his pulling away.

Ray had been the youngest, their treasured kid prodigy. He had become disenchanted with their life and had tried to get away. Because the crew persuade him, Ray had made a grand gesture to try to get his point across. It had worked, he made them understand but at the same time it backfired, resulting in his death.

That’s all Ryan told him.

He sighed and sat up, swinging his legs for his feet to land on the ground.

“Where you going baby?” Ryan asked looking up from his book once more.

“Just going to get a drink and maybe something to eat. You want anything?”

“Diet- “

“Coke, yeah yeah I should have guessed.” Jeremy sighed again but smiled when Ryan caught his pants and tugged lightly, making him bend over to give a quick kiss. He gave a grunt when Ryan’s hand shot up from his pants to his neck, pulling him down further to sink a bruising bite onto Jeremys jaw. The man jerked back, rubbing the spot as his boyfriend winked.

“Just making sure people know who you belong too. I love that crap remember?” He said innocently, mocking Jeremy’s earlier comment.

“You’re such a prick.” Jeremy told him and walked away towards the bar, starting to chuckle once he was out of ear shot of Ryan. The last thing that man needed was more encouragement. He got to the bar and waved a server down, asking for a diet coke for Ryan and an energy drink for himself. As they grabbed the drinks, he put and arm on the counter and turned looking out over the pool area.

He saw Ryan at their chairs, just the blonde head showing at the top of the chair back and the angle such he could see the shins and down of his long legs. He seemed settled here, safer and calmer then Jeremy had ever known him to be. He missed the crew sure, wanted to know how they were, what was happening. He wanted answers to his questions, wanted Ryan to open up. He wanted to learn everything he needed to know about his powers, know the best ways to stock the light in people, how to harvest it.

For today though, all that could wait. Today was a day for relaxing with his partner. The Drama could be put on hold for a while. It was time to holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've got some much needed convos coming up, some back story  
> let me know what answers you'd like, what you'd like them to do or see.  
> Back room poker confirmed btw  
> Jeremy has a damn good poker face  
> Oh and now taking votes for what colour to do jeremy's hair next!  
> No green otherwise anything under the sun even if RL Jeremy hasn't done it because let's face it at this point these guys are completely and utterly different.


	7. Twenty questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder boyfriends relax a bit further and share some thing between them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So well... it happened again.  
> We got plot  
> we got porn  
> then we got more plot.  
> so ah if you want to skip the R rating then read until they start making out and skim till they wash up  
> Otherwise enjoy the loving fluff, angst and kinky buttsex lmao

Ryan was more than contented sitting in the large bathtub, Legs stretched out with Jeremy settled between them, his back to the gent’s chest. Ryan had his cast hanging out of the tub and his other arm was under Jeremys underarm and being played with by the younger man. He gave little happy groans as Jeremy rubbed his hand, massaging the palm and fingers between his own.

They had been here for a week now and Ryan was working on replacing Jeremy’s fear of water with nicer sensations. Thus, the new nightly ritual of bathing together. The lad still could not stand water near his face or unexpected wet, but sitting here with Ryan was ok again. This was also something they never got a chance to do back home. It also gave them a chance to do something else they never could at home. Long talks with no interruptions.

“So what’s this one from?” Jeremy asked, moving his good hand to go under the water and lift Ryan’s thigh a little higher so he could run a finger down yet another scar. Ryan cracked his eyes where he was leant up into the corner of the wall to see which one Jeremy was referring too over the Lads new dark blue hair.

“Hmm, that one not sure. I think that could have been from shrapnel I took from an exploding tanker. That or it was in a fight with the Kelly Ripper. Stupid name if you ask me.”

“No Rye, he sliced your calf when you kicked out at him remember? This one.” He pressed the offending scar and Rye chuckled.

“Oh yeah. Why do they think a little pain will stop me? My turn now. Have you ever waxed?”

“What?!”

“What, what? I’m curious and you said anything!” Ryan defended himself as Jeremy laughed in surprise at the random question.

“No! I haven’t!”

“Neither have I.”

“Now see, why don’t I believe that?” Jeremy chuckled and he looked up in time to see Ryan’s face redden so sweetly. Ryan bumped his nose against Jeremys and wiggled his fingers in the Jeremy’s grip.

“it’s your turn.” He told him as Jeremy started to rub again.

“Was there ever an order you wish you had disobeyed?”

“Heh, there weren’t many I wanted to obey in the first place. That’s the point of having a master Jeremy. When you don’t have any scruples of any kind, It’s handy to have someone on hand who does.” Jeremy wondered briefly at that answer, considering their position. They really didn’t have any lines they wouldn’t cross. Who would stop them from going out of control? But he couldn’t think about that as Ryan asked his next question.

“Favorited flower?”

Jeremy laughed relaxing back into Ryan again, taking his hand and holding it to his chest as they let the hot water ease all their aching muscles.

“Favorited? I don’t have a flower Favorited Rye.” He mocked the flub, “Do you?” he asked jokingly but Ryan fell silent. Jeremy shifted a little so he could look up at Ryan’s face which had turned inwards. He blinked when he saw Jeremy gazing at him and smiled.

“I guess it’s not important. Your turn.” He said and Jeremy frowned.

“Ok, how about ‘What’s with the dodges?’ Obviously it is important, and not just this one. Why do you keep closing me out?” Ryan’s smile fell and his face turned warningly, a trace of the king under the surface.

“What do you want from me? I’m playing your little twenty questions, aren’t I?”

“Yeah but you’ll only answer the ones to do with vagabond, not yourself.”

“Vagabond _is_ me.”

“Yes, and I’m monster Truck but that’s not who’s here tonight are they? It’s just you and me.” Ryan groaned and sat up a little, making the bath slosh and Jeremy flinch. Even as Ryan was irritated and Jeremy angry, it was second nature for Ryan to draw him close again in this new position, calming his fears even as he answered his accusation.

“Look, I just don’t see why it matter’s. The guy you want to know about, he died Lil’J. He died so long ago and I’m what’s left of him. So what’s the point of talking about a ghost?”

“Because You’re not just a shell and a monster Ryan. You’re a man too and I want to know that guy. From the bit’s I’ve seen, he’s a pretty cool dude.”

Ryan didn’t answer even as his newly awaken human emotions responded to Jeremy’s words. He shoved them down however before they could derail him from his goal.

“Come on, we better get out. Your thigh must be getting soft by now.” Jeremy growled as Ryan deflected him… again… But he did get out, water running down his body as he stood up. Ryan took a second to admire the sight as his prince hopped over the lip, the red of his tallies showing up against his shoulder blade nicely, the constant bites over the last year making a necklace of shining scaring that played in the light.

As Jeremy towelled off, Ryan got up, kicking the plug out as he did. His own body was more scared then Jeremy’s but only one was one to treasure. Jeremy had insisted in marking Ryan as he had been marked, one deep bite scar over his right shoulder. The only other scar that came close was the brand over his heart, a symbol of the crew that had defined him and cared for him for so long.

Jeremy stalked away into their bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. They had the blinds open so there was a beautiful view of the strip through the windows that opened onto a balcony. Jeremy paused there, putting his arms up above his head and leaning against the cool warm glass, looking over the light’s.

Ryan let out a sigh and clothed in his own towel, came to stand close by Jeremy’s side, looking out at the lights with him. He said nothing, just throwing an arm around the Lad who stayed stiff under his touch. They stood in silence for long minutes before Jeremy started to talk.

“All my life, people shut me out. I am just to obey, to accept. Be the loyal solider. Don’t ask questions Jeremy, we don’t have time to explain Jeremy, you don’t need to know that Jeremy…” he trailed off bitterly. Ryan looked down at him head tilted, trying to see his face. Suddenly Jeremy looked up and met his eyes.

“’it’s not important Jeremy’, ‘it doesn’t matter Jeremy’” He quoted two of Ryan’s favourite excuses. Ryan was at a loss for words, guilt swirling in his stomach, an unusual and rare feeling for him to have and he reached out to touch Jeremy’s face, trying to ground himself before his human emotions got out of his control. Jeremy scoffed and knocked his hand back, moving away to get his pyjamas. Ryan watched him go, fingers still extended for a moment then curling into a fist that he dropped to his side.

Jeremy had grabbed his pyjama bottoms out and sat on the bed, pulling the towel free from his waist to start dabbing at his thigh, drying it as best he could, new skin not yet fully covering the skinned patch. He had also gotten fresh padding and bandaging that sat beside him. Ryan came over and sunk onto his knees, snatching the towel from his hands.

“Lay back.” He ordered softly and Jeremy flopped to the mattress, still with his legs over the side as Ryan dried his leg for him. He then padded it and got Jeremy to lift it just a little so he could tightly wind the bandaging around it as he began to speak.

“I don’t mean to shut you out Jeremy. It was always my intention to spare you pain or worry over things out of your control.” Jeremy gave a small scoff but as was Ryan’s plan, it wasn’t like the lad could just get up and storm away from him a third time, “But if it is so extremely important to you, then my favourite flowers were nightshade, became roses and are now Aconitum.”

Jeremy shifted so his elbows were holding him up high enough to look down his own body at Ryan.

“Flower’s isn’t the problem Ryan. It’s that you don’t share anything meaningful with- “Ryan finished the bandage as Jeremy spoke and got up only to lie down over the lad’s body, placing a hand at his lips, stilling his voice.

“Deadly Nightshade was enchanting to me. Something so beautiful, so soft, carried such destruction inside itself. If you only knew how to use it.” He moved his hand but Jeremy stayed quiet, gazing at him softly, listening intently. Ryan rolled off him and crawled his way up to the top of the bed, gesturing Jeremy to join him.

The lad did swiftly, wanting to take full advantage of this moment, Ryan staying stubbornly quiet until they were both tucked under blankets, and facing each other side on, faces close and intimate so Ryan didn’t have to admit any truths louder than a murmur.

“Then I was shown the secret of the rose. That Something could lure you in, scent, beauty, texture only to catch you in its thorns. Never love a rose my prince.” He stroked down Jeremys cheek then cupped his jaw, grabbing his chin and pulling him close enough to be nipped at the lip.

“Aconitum. You may know it as wolf’s bane.” Jeremy was being hypnotised, Ryan’s voice so low and soothing, his touch so grounding, each brush of his fingers against his face was bringing light swirling to the surface, “Small, comes in many colours, extremely deadly. Even a touch from an un-gloved hand can put you under its spell.”

Ryan pressed his lips again to his boyfriends, making him tilt back onto his back, moving over him as he deepened the kiss, hands now moving over the lad’s body. Jeremy reached back for him, matching him kiss for kiss, the familiar play of Ryan covering him making his heart pound with anticipation even if this was the gentlest of seductions.

“How do you do it my prince? How do you reach in and make me feel again?” Ryan asked him with a hint of desperation, all his emotions for the man under him stoking the fire under his skin. The light was burning brighter the more he touched him and was touched in return, the pain of it a sweet combustion.

Jeremy wasn’t much better, less able to speak when they’re darker sides started to take control, kisses becoming sharper, more aggressive, hands starting to pinch, to grasp and Ryan shifted further onto his prince, feeling them both throb together.

“Lil’J, I have you now. No other can possess you. Only me.” He had to have that understood. No talks of others ordering his chosen around. Only he, King Vagabond, could have the loyalty of this treasured prince. The groaned together, as their lengths rubbed between them, Ryan fully claiming Jeremys mouth as his own, a hand tangled in his coloured hair, the other tracing and pinching marks down his torso.

Sometimes they fought for fun, rolling around the bed but not tonight. Tonight, Jeremy was melting for him, shuddering and breath catching as Ryan rubbed his pec, thumbing over a pink nub and kissing him messily. They grinded against each other, just enjoying the slow build, Ryan letting out a shaking breath when Jeremys good hand cupped his hip then went between them, brushing over his shaft.

He tipped his head into the hollow of Jeremys throat, breath rasping as Jeremey took them both in hand together and stroked. He shuddered and started pressing into the touch, moving his head again to start to mouth along Jeremys neck, his grip on his hair getting tighter. Jeremy was making small noises beneath him and light was making them both frantic, heat everywhere as they rutted together into Jeremy’s grip until Ryan couldn’t stand it anymore.

“O-on your knee’s baby.” His breath caught as he whispered the order and forced himself up and away. He hadn’t planned this and so he had to go on a small hunt for the lube, his mind clouded by light and the scent of his prince. He found it where it had rolled off the table and came back into their room only to freeze at the sight.

Ryan respected Jeremy immensely, it was part of what attracted him so much to the man. He was a skilled and talented hitman, broad shouldered and strong, not one to be pushed around, always one to fight. And yet here he was for Ryan, and Ryan alone, on his knees on the bed, Face and chest buried in pillows, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open as he panted, touching himself as he waited for Ryan to return.

He came back to his boyfriend quickly, giving a small growl of desire as he bit down on the soft downy flesh of Jeremys un-bandaged thigh, making the man cry out beautifully. Ryan smiled and licked over the mark already turning a deep red. He sat up then, pressing his hips to Jeremy’s giving his own little groan to settle between Jeremy’s cheeks. He grabbed hips and squeezed, rocking against him for a small time, just memorizing how his prince looked before he shifted back to give himself room to work.

“Ryan… My king...” Jeremy whimpered as Ryan pressed a lube slicked finger into him slowly, the other hand knocking the lads own away to start working his shaft even as Ryan started to slid his finger in and out. Jeremy groaned and his freed hand joined his left one in wrapping around pillows, letting his King prepare him expertly, adding a second then third finger as he opened up.

“Prince. My Prince. You’re so good for me baby, so willing. God, I love seeing you like this. You love being mine, don’t you? I’m a good king to you, aren’t I?” Ryan asked as he worked Jeremy up, the lad panting and rocking softly against his ministrations. He complained wordlessly when Ryan withdrew his fingers and grabbed his hips once more with both hand’s stopping the lad’s motions.

“Oh Jeremy,” Ryan breathed as he lined himself up and started to press in. He bit his own lip, small pants of pleasure falling from his throat as he worked himself in, taking it gentle and slow to tease them both. When he felt himself bottom out in his lad, he paused, reaching down and dragging fingernails from Jeremys shoulders up his back making him arch into him with a pained hiss.

“That’s it, such a gorgeous prince. You show my marks so well.” He praised as he saw the red lines start to appear. He begun to move, pulling back slowly until he was about to pop out only to slam his hips forward with a grunt. He repeated the slow drag and sharp press for a time, milking as many whimpers from his lad as he could, loving the noises he made. Jeremy could make him feel so powerful and he was learning even this gentler love making could give control.

This holiday was teaching him how to extend their pleasure. It was perfect timing, a kill still close but not overwhelmingly close. Ryan was at the height of his controlled high and he used it to his full advantage as he rolled his hips into the man below him in a mind-numbing rhythm.

“Ryan, please. Please rye, I need- “Jeremy’s plea was cut off by a choked cry when Ryan thrust a bit more pointedly inside him. Ryan grinned, patting down the lads back, gentle this time the other still gripping hard as he continued to rock into the prince.

“Yes? What do you need? Tell me what you want.” He got no reply except helpless breaths as Ryan bowed over his back. He slid his right arm under Jeremys chin, the lad grasping his hand with his own and pressing his lips to his skin. Ryan shifted, knocking Jeremys knee’s a little further apart to drop him slightly then started to move again, at a deeper angle.

He knew when he hit the sweet spot in his prince when Jeremy swore harshly then bit a bruise into Ryan’s forearm. That did nothing but stoke the heat, Ryan pressing his head to Jeremy’s back and biting a shoulder blade as he pounded into the shorter man. From his spot, he could see Jeremys face, screwed up with pleasure, his quiet huffs and cry’s loud in Ryan’s ears.

“Is this what you wanted? Did you want me like this?” he stopped so he could groan before speaking into Jeremys ear, “I’m so deep inside you Prince. No one claims you like this, do they? Just me. Just mine. I’ll kill anyone who dares to touch you. Who do you belong to?” Ryan voice was uneven, his own pleasure building, the sweet heat and tight pull as he moved inside his fellow killer was driving him quickly towards the edge. He had dragged this out long enough, now he could only rut fast and hard into Jeremy, not the bites being placed up and down his arm nor the hand that reached back and grabbed his hair, pulling his face into the lad’s neck could discourage him.

“Y-you! I-I-I ah, oh, belong- mmm t-to you!” Jeremy managed to give Ryan what he wanted to hear, the words stoking him to a faster place as he needed to claim his prize in the deepest and most ancient of ways. He speared in and out fast, the sound of him against his Lad sounding like slaps as Jeremy’s cries were building.

“Oh, you’re going to cum for me my prince?” Ryan growled, mouthing more bite’s down Jeremy’s back, his fingers squeezed in a vice grip as Jeremy rocked against the bed from the force of Ryan pushing into him. His knees were threatening to give way as Ryan slammed into him erratically, each hit hitting the best spot inside him.

“Cum for me Jeremy. Make a pretty mess. Do it my prince, I want to feel it. I want you to cum for me.” Ryan growled, ordering him then he bit down his favourite spot, Jeremy bellowing with pain and pleasure as he tipped over the edge, painting the bedspread below as he came. He shuddered below the gent who kept his grip on the lad’s shoulder’s, huffing in breath through his nose as he fucked Jeremy hard through his orgasm, feeling him spasm around his cock until he too was spilling his seed deep inside his chosen. There was a flare of pain for his own at his arm but Ryan couldn’t think about it, his mind blinded by stars as he jerked inside his boyfriend, throwing his hips as hard as he could, wanting to be as far inside as he could get.

It was only when the last few tremors had stopped and they were breathing hard together that Ryan let go of Jeremy’s shoulder, blood a thick taste in his mouth. He rested his chin on Jeremys shoulder and gave a tiny wince as Jeremy also removed teeth from his arm. The lad let his head fall to the side, their nose’s almost touching as they just recovered.

“Ouch.” Jeremy murmured jokingly as he gave a squeeze around the length still inside him, making Ryan gasp then chuckle.

“You’re an evil little monster.” He said sincerely, humming a short moan when Jeremy purposely contracted again.

“Stop that.” He said shakenly, oversensitive and comfortable where he was. Jeremy chuckled himself smiling happily at him. He then licked his blood-flecked lips and his eyebrows twitched. Ryan watched him tilt slightly, eyes spotting the beading double crescent in Ryan’s arm, surrounded by bruising of the same design.

“Oh, Ryan. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- “

“It’s ok baby. Look at me.” Jeremy did, finally picking up on Ryan’s own bloodied chin, “How many times do I have to tell you, I’m ok with you hurting me. It’s good to me.” He pressed a kiss into the shoulder he had savaged then murmured into his skin.

“It feels so good baby. You only make me feel good.” He reassured and Jeremy shifted slightly beneath him, resting his head more comfortably on Ryan’s arms and both of them letting their legs straighten even As Ryan stayed as sheathed as he could. They both let out groans as they’re muscles complained, Jeremy Chortling beneath the Gent.

“Rye… I think you fucked the bones away.” He joked as Ryan grinned smugly, lips still buried to Jeremy’s shoulder.

“I think you sucked all my energy out. I can’t move.” He teased back then swore as Jeremey tightened again, making him start to slid out.

“Now you’ve done it.” Ryan chided him as he came free, sticky wet following and leaking down to join the mess of their bed.

“Eh, bed was fucked anyway. That’s what room service is for right? Otherwise what’s the point of staying in a resort?”

After a few more moments enjoying their glow, Ryan rolled from his lad, spreading out on the bed, and throwing his arm over his eyes. He winced, having forgotten the bite and a quick glance at Jeremy saw he was looking guilty. Ryan rolled his eyes at the lad and gestured to his own face.

“Seriously, no need to give the puppy dog eyes baby, can you not see the blood on my face? I gave as good as I got. A bit better I’d imagine actually.” He added with a self-satisfied smile, knowing he had started as gently as he could but as always lost control. Jeremy would be sore for a while, his back and hips lined with bruises, hickeys and bruised bites over his back, shoulders and not forgetting his thigh. Then the crowning glory, the fresh opening of Ryan’s claiming bite.

Next to that, a couple of bruises and one shallow bite on his arm and a slight sting to his hair was nothing.

And yet Jeremy still looked shattered as he always did when he got as carried away as Ryan.

“Baby, I promise you. I am Fine. It’s you who needs a clean-up.”

It was on that note that Jeremy nodded and they started to get up to wash themselves down again. Ryan cast the shower a longing look as Jeremy stripped the bed but that was impossible right now. Instead he ran a shallow bath, both of them bathing together, Ryan helping Jeremy to wash down his backside and the mess Ryan had made of his shoulders. Some of those were going to be nasty in the morning.

After becoming dry again, they made the bed up again using the extra blankets provided in the cupboards. Then Ryan placed a pad over Jeremys shoulder bite and rubbed cream into the lone blue bruises and smaller circle bruises. He rewrapped the thigh and did a quick once over of Jeremys hand, liking the pink he could see and the movement when Jeremy wiggled the fingers.

So really he was amazed with the damage done to the lad, Jeremy carefully treated Ryan’s arm as if it would shatter at any moment. Ryan huffed, a question now burning in his mind that he wanted an answer too.

They lay down together, not bothering with the abandoned pyjama pants tonight, just spooning gently in the dark. Jeremy held Ryan, his back too sore for Ryan to be the big spoon. Privately, in the dark and only with his prince could Ryan admit silently to himself that he didn’t mind being the one cradled every now and again. It thrilled him that Jeremy was as possessive of the King as the king was of his consort.

“I believe it was my turn?” Ryan spoke softly into the comfortable silence. Jeremy had his head pillowed on Ryan’s neck, his lips just under Ryan’s jaw.

“No, I can’t go another round.” He grumbled, his arm tightening around Ryan’s waist. Ryan chuckled giving a minute shake of his head for the younger man to feel.

“No, not that. Christ, you think I have the energy?” they both laughed softly together, “Jeremy. Can you tell me why you always dwell on injuring me? It makes no sense to me, your always so cut up about it to begin with before you become normal.” Normal for them being a state where they were happy to see bruises on each other’s face’s. So long as they put them they themselves.

Jeremy held on a little tighter, his breath being sucked in sharply and held as he considered his answer.

_“Jeremy- Jeremy stop! Stop your hurting me!” Jeremy lifted his head from the massive hickey he had sucked into Trevor’s skin, the taller of his lovers had his hands pressed to Jeremys shoulders trying to shove him off his body. Jeremy obeyed the silent plea and rolled out and off of Trevor, Matt taking his place, inspecting the bruise on Trevor as the dark-haired man quaked._

_“Jeremy? What the fuck man?” Matt asked him harshly, soothing Trevor and taking him into his arms, brushing a hand through his hair. The mood was well and truly broken as Jeremy felt both their eyes on him where he had ended up sitting on the side of the bed, unable to look at them._

_“I’m sorry, I just got carried away. I didn’t mean to hurt- “_

_“Jeremy, you know I don’t like it rough!” Trevor protested and matt shushed him, his voice a lot less hurt but more severe._

_“Jeremy, this is the fourth time you’ve marked us. What is wrong with you?” anger had flared in his gut at those words. What was wrong with him? He didn’t know, just a roaring emptiness that burnt him with cold and for the tiniest moment, seeing the black over white on Trevor’s collarbone had made him feel better. Now that was gone and Frustration, guilt and a small amount of fear was roaring to life._

_“Maybe I better go sleep at the Crew house?” He suggested tightly, getting up and getting dressed, anger clear in his movements._

_“Hey, Lil’J, you don’t have to go.” Trevor cried, moving away from Matt and reaching towards his fun-loving partner. Jeremy smacked the hand from himself, not trusting in his own ability to stop if he was to get back on the bed. Trevor shrunk away from him like a kicked dog even as matt swelled up to his knee’s jabbing a hand at the door._

_“If you’re going to be an asshole then yeah maybe you should go!”_

_“Fine! I’m leaving!”_

_“Good!”_

_“Great!” they yelled back and forth until Jeremy walked out the bedroom and slammed the door. He paused, hearing the two he swore to protect start to mutter and cry together. He wrestled for a moment with the urge to go back, throw himself down and beg for forgiveness. But he knew it was unforgivable._

_So he walked away to beg the main crew to let him stay a night on their couch._

“I remember that night.” Ryan whispered wonderingly feeling Jeremy start to pat up and down Ryan’s side, trying to be soft for him, gentle as he was not for his old bed partners. Ryan and Michael had both been up when Jeremy had come knocking. Ryan was more comfortable around him, wearing only the makeup when he arrived, having text warning to Michael. If the gent recalled correctly that wasn’t the first time nor the last Jeremy ended up on their couch. He moved in just a few weeks later.

“Trevor had been hurt all his life. And I don’t know why but I started to want to hurt him too. Not a lot, just a little…” Jeremy trailed off and Ryan was dismayed when he heard the slight shudder of a cry withheld. He quickly turned swapping places with Jeremy, pooling the lad into his chest and stroking his blue curls gently.

“Shush now. I am not Trevor Jeremy. I am not weak. You may have been too rough with your friend, sure, but that was his preference. It doesn’t make you anything less that you like to see a sign of yourself on your lover. You can leave as many marks on me as you like. Fuck, you can cut your name into my skin if you wanted too. I will never ever make you leave for something like that baby. You’re mine, no matter what you do.”

He addressed all of Jeremys fears, both about himself and about the damage he could cause. Hearing the reassurances, he needed, one of the walls inside him came crumbling down as he cried into Ryan, the larger man petting him soothingly and calming him with a tight grip on the back of his neck. Ryan would never let him go. He let himself finally believe it.

Ryan would never be the one to make him leave. No matter the circumstance’s. Ryan would hold tight to his Lil’J.

The thought brought Jeremy into a contented, worn out sleep, his king not far behind, sleeping with his face in Jeremys blue hair, his arms tight to his prize. Even in sleep Jeremy was reassured of Ryan’s possession.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, then your welcome lol  
> As usual i'm so mixed feelings putting out a smut chapter but on the other hand... kinda proud of this one  
> Murder boyfriends why must you be so sexy!  
> I'm trying to write a cool story about serial killers and you just got to be all over each other jeez...  
> untill the next chapter people


	8. Check up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some chores to be done before they can play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dialogue heavy hope you don't mind :)

Jeremy awoke feeling relaxed and happy. He stretched out on the bed, wincing slightly at the pull of his aching muscles, remembering last night and grinning to himself. He reached out to Ryan’s side of the bed to find he wasn’t there.

A quick flush of panic washed through him, guilt for daring to bite his king flaring and all the words spoken after being chased from his mind. He settled again when he spotted Ryan on the balcony, phone to his ear and leaning over the railing in pyjama pants. Jeremy huffed a sigh of relief and laid on his back, wiping hands over his face.

He breathed out and let himself relax, now confident Ryan would return when he was ready. Everything about Ryan was so drastically different from Matt and Trevor, the only other full term relationships he had known. Sure, he had slept with other people, but those were never serious relationships. He had no concept on how to form one.

With a little thrill, he remembered how Ryan had actually answered a question seriously for him. He hadn’t understood all of it but he did pick up on Ryan’s newest favourite flower was based on Jeremy himself. Everything was layers with the guy, nothing ever at face value. Jeremy looked forward to learning each layer as they went along.

Meanwhile, outside Ryan spoke seriously with Andy, their property guy.

“So can you do it from Los Santos?”

“I could, but it’ll be difficult and raise some questions. What I can do however, is I can give you everything you need to know to do it yourself.” Andy spoke quickly, suppressed fear in his voice to be speaking to Vagabond directly. It didn’t matter that he sounded like a normal guy, that so far he hadn’t mouthed any threats. His reputation was enough to scare the younger man and his place as B team was no guarantee of safety. It was well known that Vagabond had made B team members disappear before.

“No, too risky. I can’t afford it to be followed back to my identities…” His voice dropped low, considering his options, but Andy took it as a danger to himself, speaking up with a squeak.

“I know a guy!” he chirped then cleared his throat tried again in a more normal voice, “I know a guy you could use. Two actually. First guy is an old friend of mine, does some washing for the backward games there, cleaning trails for the right fee. Larry. Good guy.”

“What’s the second option?”

“Freelancer by the name of Risinger.”

“Jon? I know him, he’s a rooster.” Ryan growled warningly as he heard Andy gulp.

“N-no! H-he does a lot for R-roosters and is their main port of call but Jon like’s the freedom of freelancing. While in Los Santos he’s Rooster protected yeah but he’s in Vegas right now and he knows his shit.” Andy spoke rapidly before he fell silent, wondering at the silence that had fallen.

Ryan was debating back and forth. This Larry sounded safer, someone he could disappear easier than Risinger. But Ryan had more faith in a man with Risinger reputation. Risinger could help him out quicker and more thoroughly then the new kid could. But he could also compromise his cover. How willing would Risinger believe in a millionaire that wants a house in the Vegas suburbs with the specific alterations Ryan would insist on?

“Andy, I need you to burn the Vinewood property and deposit the money into my active account. Can you get a good price for it?”

“Sure thing sir, consider it done. It should help bring you up a couple more mill. Did you want the property wiped completely?”

“Yes, send a team. Clean it out, leave not a single mark or I swear, you’ll come visit me yourself.”

“Y-yes s-ir…”

“Feel out both your guys. Get an idea of how much time and how much money it’ll cost me from both understand?”

“Right away Mr Vagabond sir.”

“Oh, and Andy… Tell anyone besides Phoenix or the boss what I’ve asked, you’ll regret it a thousand times over before you die.” He hung up after delivering the deadly threat in a calm tone, not listening to the hurried agreement. He looked down at his phone and sighed, having missed messages from most of the crew except for Alex. He sent them all a group text saying a simple, ‘We’re both whole and alive.’ Then left it at that.

He knew Alex would be holed up with his pet, Geoff probably hasn’t come off his bender since they left and the lads would be demanding to talk with Jeremy. Ryan just wasn’t ready to deal with it yet, wanting Jeremy all to himself. He loved the crew but this time with just the two of them has been so needed and relaxing he wasn’t about to give it up anytime soon.

He turned his phone off even as Michael’s caller ID flashed and went back inside. Jeremy was laying on his belly now, on the landline and legs kicked up behind him. Ryan could see the long black line’s his fingers had left as well as the bites over his shoulders and back. The one where he had bitten flesh was still covered by the white bandage echoed by the one taped onto his own arm.

He threw himself beside the lad, making them both bounce and Jeremy flip him the finger.

“Yeah, we’ll have over easy thanks. Lots of bacon. Triple serve. How long? OK we also need a room service. Dirty sheets. Yes please. Cool thanks!”

He hung up as Ryan started to trace over his back with soft finger tips, getting a content sigh from the lad who melted into the bed, pooling his head into his arms.

“Breakfast?” Ryan’s asked and Jeremy nodded.

“Yep, enough to feed an army. I don’t know about you but I’m starved.” He chuckled as Ryan poked at his side and wiggled his fingers teasingly.

“I highly doubt that.”

“So what’s the go joe?” Jeremy asked, rolling onto his back then sitting up a little tenderly, Ryan shifting so he could lay his head-on Jeremys thigh, careful not to put pressure on the bandage.

“Well I was thinking we could kill time here until our doctor’s appointment. After that, the whole of Vegas is your oyster baby, what do you want to do?”

“I’m thinking, shooting range. I haven’t tried anything with my hand in age’s, I’d like to see how it’ll handle kickback.” Jeremy suggested mildly, lifting the hand in question and squeezing it into a fist a few time’s, stretching the skin over his knuckles. Ryan took it in his own hands, running fingers over the patched skin.

“You sure? Maybe we should give it more time?”

“Rye, my thumb is still numb. The sooner I learn how to work that, the better. On that note, I think we should start therapy for both of us.” Ryan sat bolt upright, glaring at Jeremy.

“What?! What the hell do you mean?! We’re fine! I’m fine! We don’t need some shrink poking into our minds Lil’J! That’s just Stupid as well as dangerous!” Jeremy pressed himself back, not scared just surprised, lifting his hands to fend off the unexpected aggression Ryan just snapped at him.

“Whoa! I meant physical therapy Rye jeez! Calm down would ya.” Ryan’s took a few breaths and allowed his prince too reach over and drag him back to laying against the naked lad, his fingers patting through Ryan’s long hair soothingly.

“What was that about?” Jeremy asked once he felt Ryan relax against him, the gent’s eye’s closing.

“I don’t like shrinks alright? psychiatrists that have no true understanding of who I am. People like us, they just throw Medication at to make us ‘Normal’… Just forget about it.” He felt Jeremy tense up and Ryan sighed, rolling his head to look up at the prince, and stroke his face, “I will tell you more, just not right now ok? I promise, this isn’t shutting you out, just delaying the conversation.”

Jeremy nodded and they both reacted when there was a knock at the door.

“Just a moment!” Ryan called, looking back up to Jeremy.

“You ok?”

“Fine Rye. I’ll hold you to that promise though.”

“Fair enough.” They both knew what to do, getting up, Jeremy getting decent as Ryan transferred the weapons around the bed into their bag and threw it under the kitchen table where he sat pulling a shirt over his head. Jeremy got the door after Ryan’s nod and let the cleaning crew in along with the bus table of breakfast. It was served to them on their table and they ate and spoke as the cleaning crew bustled about.

“So how’s the family?” Jeremy asked referring to Ryan’s phone call this morning.

“they’re fine, just missing us.”

“What dad say?”

“I didn’t speak to him. I sent a message letting them know we’re ok and having a great time.”

Jeremy nodded and a comfortable silence fell where they ate, brushing their toes together, their bag of murder tools sitting innocently in sight of people who had no idea who they were cleaning up after. Ryan smiled as he watched the maids make the bed, loving how oblivious people were.

“What’s funny?” Jeremy asked, catching Ryan’s smug look. Ryan shrugged and he nudged the bag into Jeremys foot to make a point.

“Just love it being us. That we’re no one right now.” He leant a little closer to whisper, “It’s odd not having anyone look at me with fear.”

“It’s odd having anyone look at me at all.” Retorted the sniper and infiltrator. Normally he tried to blend into crowds, draw no attention. Here he was having the time of his life, organising flamboyant outfits and bouncing around being the loud and happy go lucky lad he was deep inside but had always been suppressed.

“I look at you.” Ryan said quietly getting an affectionate eye roll in response. He smiled and they finished breakfast, the maids taking it as they left with the dirty sheet’s. After they were gone, the two got up and started getting dressed in proper attire for the doctor’s visit Ryan had organised.

Ryan needed to have his arm checked, since from the moment he had broken it, he’d not stopped trying to use it. They both needed blood tests as well, the Edgar Jeremy had claimed having gotten blood into his mouth and Ryan claiming him when they were covered in it probably wasn’t the most sanitary of idea’s. Lastly, Jeremy was going to get his thigh and hand given the once over.

 

They got a cab to the doctor’s office, sitting side by side as they waited to be called upon.

“You got the right ID?” Jeremy asked him for the third-time Ryan sighing.

“Ok, look, I may not be the expert you are but I’m pretty sure I can remember which fake I’m using alright?” Ryan muttered and Jeremy bounced nervously.

“Sorry, sorry… Just it’s weird seeing you here. It’s different at the resort, that’s like a different world. But here, it’s like being at home. It reminds me of Los Santos and I’m having a fucking panic attack to see Ryan and not Vagabond sitting here.” Jeremy explained carefully eye’s scanning over the people within the room, making sure no one was taking too deep a look at the two. Ryan put a hand on Jeremy’s knee, leaning close.

“Well calm yourself. I know you miss the privacy of Caleb’s clinic but this is what we got to work with. They are not going to check our blood in any system, just going to make sure we’re healthy.”

“You’re not the idiot who forgot to get the juvie records deleted and spent a fucking night swimming in dry air because of it.” Jeremy hissed back suddenly sullen, showing Ryan his true fear. He didn’t want another stupid mistake trip them up.

“No, but when we’re back at the hotel I’ll tell you about the handprint I left behind once.” Jeremy looked to him sharply, Ryan raising an eyebrow and nodding at him to confirm the unasked question.

“Oh, yeah. I’ve fucked up before too baby, so stop stressing.”

“Mr Drifter?” A nurse called and Ryan gave Jeremy a quick peck on the cheek before he got up, raising a casted arm.

“That’s me.” He called back and wandered over, disappearing down the hall to be checked up. Jeremy sat nervously for a few minutes before his own fake name was called.

“Mr Lorry?” A different nurse led Jeremy through the halls to a room where she had him sit on an inspection bed and wait. The doctor came in shortly after, not even glancing up from her clipboard to begin with.

“Mr lorry? I understand you’re here for a general check-up and a blood test, is that right?”

“Yes, my regular doctor said he would send you the details but I was in a motorbike accident just before my holiday. He’d only clear me to go if I agreed to see someone here so here I am.” She looked up to him and smiled a little sadly.

“I’m sorry to hear you were in an accident. But let’s have a look and see how you’re doing shall we?” The next few minutes were answering questions back and forth about how he was feeling, what use he had in the hand and a tsk when she gently inspected it.

“These skin grafts are well done, I’m assuming that it was from the upper arm on the same limb?”

She checked the shiny new patch of skin that had healed over where the skin had come from, declaring everything coming along nicely.

“I don’t have any feeling in my thumb doc, is that normal?” Jeremy brought attention to the digit and she checked it out, pinching and prodding, lifting it back and forth, investigating the damage. She gave him his hand back with a heavy sigh, sitting on her seat and moving it closer to him.

“I’m very sorry but it does look like the nerves have been traumatised into shutting down. I don’t believe you’ll fully feel your thumb again.” Jeremy sucked in a breath, looking down at his hand and moving all the fingers, feeling nothing from his twitching thumb.

“How can I move it if I can’t feel it?” He asked and she took the hand again, tracing fingers over it as she explained.

“Nerves and Tendons are related but not interconnected. When you tore away the skin here, you severed the ends of your nerves. The tendons that make your thumb move however are here, along the sides. Since they weren’t disconnected, they will continue to work correctly. Over time you may get back limited feeling, perhaps like a pins and needles level, however I would not hope too much for that.”

He pulled his hand from her grip, tightening it into a fist before his face then put it aside where he didn’t have to see it.

“And my thigh?” he asked her, closing anymore conversation about his hand. This one was easier, the doctor unwrapping the padding and running hands over, testing the elastically of the regrowing skin.

“This is looking quite good. Maybe keep it unwrapped now at all times. The skin looks like it’s holding well and I’d suggest you start to work it daily, make sure to stretch it out without putting stress on it.”

She finished there and reached up to touch his neck, Jeremy flinching back as he brought his arms up, catching himself before he grabbed the doctors neck and snapped it. She backed up, seeing the gesture as a warding rather than an aborted reflex.

“I’m sorry, I just saw the padding behind your neck. Did you lose skin there too?”

“No, that’s a different injury, it doesn’t need your help doc.” Jeremy told her shortly, irritated that she had noticed the bandage of his bite. She let it go however, turning to get the needle for his blood test.

“Ok, we’ll move along then.” She said mildly, Jeremy extending an arm for her to take blood from.

His check-up only took ten or so minutes before he was back out in the waiting room, settling the bill and waiting for Ryan to return. He sat down and leant over his knee’s pulling out his DS and missing his phone. As he waited he pulled his head forward to scratch at the back of his head, looking up when he heard a gasp.

A woman had been about to sit on the seat behind his but had stopped with a hand to her mouth, looking at the back of Jeremys neck where the fresh black and blue bites were visible from his stretched-out head. He pulled his shirt up covering them again as she moved her eyes from his back to his face.

“Can I help you?” He asked in a tone that made it clear she was to leave. Instead she came around the chairs and sat next to him.

“No but perhaps I can help you.”

“I don’t need any help thanks.”

“My name’s Emily, and I know what you’re going through.” She started in and Jeremy groaned inwardly. He silently told himself they were going clothes shopping for shirts with high collars the moment Ryan returned.

“Look lady, you don’t know anything alright? Move along.” Jeremy told her as under his full golden haze he felt his darker self start to stir. Neither Jeremy liked being questioned about his markings, it was no one else’s business and besides should be a clear indicator to any who did see them that Jeremy was both Taken and Defended.

“Please, I know the Type. Possessive and cruel. I bet he’s told you he hurts you like that because it’s passionate. It’s a sign of love. But please understand, I used to be like you. It’s not love.” As she spoke she pulled up a sleeve, showing small circular burn scars down her arm.

“People who love you don’t hurt you.” She said softly and he closed his DS having reached the end of his patience. He wished to just reach out and silence this irritating woman but he knew they had a cover to preserve.

“Look. Thanks for your concern but you need to leave me alone. I don’t want or need your help alright? You’re just going to get into something you were not prepared for if you don’t leave right now.” Ryan chose this moment to return, his cast having been changed, this one restricting his fingers. He did not look happy about it, nor was he happy to see Jeremy leaning in close with someone he didn’t know. Jealousy and possessive anger flared but none of it showed on his face.

“Hey babe, who’s your friend?” He asked mildly, coming straight over, Ignoreing the nurse at the desk who was expecting him to go straight to her. The two looked up, Jeremy with an easy smile and the woman with a frightened stare.

“Just a nice stranger. We were just making small talk while I waited.” Jeremy got up, sliding an arm around Ryan’s waist, the casted arm going over his shoulder.

“Have a good day.” Jeremy told the concerned woman and Ryan guided them back to the desk. In his peripherals, Jeremy, could see the woman struggle with herself, wanting to say or do something but too afraid too. Her eyes were starting to brighten and he felt a small tug of need, tempted by the light of her passion.

Ryan finished up quickly than they were leaving, the older man still guiding him with the causal arm on his shoulders.

“What the fuck was that Jeremy? I thought we made it clear your mine. Are you trying to get me arrested?” Ryan muttered darkly when they were outside and waiting on their cab back to the resort. He had turned, letting his casted hand drop to his side and the other hand getting a grip around his boyfriend’s neck.

“Rye, I am. At least I wasn’t flirting with her!” he said irritated that Ryan would think he would have struck up a conversation, “She saw the marks and thought I was being abused or some crap.”

“Not yet.” Ryan threatened in a low growl that had Jeremy shove his chest, breaking his grip on his throat as he stumbled back.

“I didn’t do anything wrong asshole. So, don’t threaten me.” Oddly, his fighting back is what soothed Ryan. This is what he loved about Jeremy, the man refused to be cowed or stepped over. He came forward again and was gentler this time, taking a hold of his lad and pulling him close. Jeremy let himself be hugged into Ryan once more, sensing the jealousy had faded.

“So before a range, can we go shopping? I need some high collars until these fades.” Jeremy remarked brushing his fingers just under his shirt collar to touch the bruising marks there.

“Sure thing babe. I’ll try to keep them lower next time.” Ryan promised and Jeremy laughed, pulling away from the embrace and taking his free hand.

“Yeah right. Like I need you biting any closer to my bits. I like them were they are thanks.”

“Jeremy, I would never bite there. Just, you know… around the place. You liked it on the thigh, didn’t you?”

“Ryan no.”

“Ryan yes.”

Ryan grinned smugly as Jeremy laughed and shook his head exasperated by Ryan’s insistence but the cab arrived and they had to move into a safer topic. They got in the back and Jeremy told the cabbie where they wanted to go then tapped Ryan’s new cast, still with its black finish.

“So, how’d that go?”

Ryan gave a sigh and lifted it up for them both to inspect. It was a more traditional cast, coming up to the second knuckle of his fingers, greatly restricting their movement.

“I’m putting too much stress on the break so they redid the cast and made it so I’m not even able to use my hand even if I wanted too. I’m a one-handed man for three weeks.”

Jeremy whistled low and shook his head.

“That’s a shame Rye. We’re both going to need a top up before then.” Jeremy pointed out.

“How you feeling?”

“I’m good. Pretty settled. It’s nice right now but I’m not looking forward to the drop again.”

Ryan grinned at him and gave a wink.

“You forget Lil’J. We’re on holiday. We don’t have to wait for the drop before we have another go.” Jeremy looked to him sharply, shooting a quick glance to the cabbie then back to Ryan, sure the guy wouldn’t be catching on to what they’re talking about.

“We can’t be going getting sloppy Rye. We don’t want a repeat of Fresno.” Ryan chuckled and patted Jeremys leg happily.

“I’m on top of it, don’t worry. Let’s just go for a shop and tonight I should know more and I’ll fill you in.”

 

It was a full day Jeremy getting fitted and buying a nice suit that went with his new colour, the lad then making Ryan get one as well so that they could go out looking snappy together. After the suits were ordered, they went to the shooting range, renting some weaponry to test their reflexes with. Jeremy worked with his left hand, having to compensate for the fact his thumb couldn’t feel the kickback to react fast enough.

Ryan’s left was casted so he brushed up with his right, both of them making a small competition between each other. Jeremys right was still on point, able to fire dead centre each time no matter what handgun he used. He also tried out the rifle, that one easier as his left supported the barrel and his right the trigger, all the kick back going to his shoulder.

He thought he was subtle in his relief that his sniper skills hadn’t been overly effected but Ryan could see through it. He smiled happily at the lad and patted his shoulder.

“Still the best sniper I know.” He told him and Jeremy glowed under the praise. He would be back to work with his left hand, his double hand guns a staple of his defensive capability, but for now he was happy. He could still snipe and though he wasn’t as accurate with the left, he could use it without pain.

Ryan left him to his practise to use the knife throwing board set up in the range. There he practised his own skill, getting a small crowd to gather as he practised. He had the knives lined up on the table beside him and could snatch one up and have it flung, hitting the board even as the next was flying. His biggest annoyance was normally he duel wielded his knives but the cast stopped him from being able to throw.

Jeremy joined him as Ryan was grabbing the knives from the board for the fourth time. He raised a brow to the people watching, wondering if Ryan knew he had tipped his hand showing his full skill set. Ryan just shrugged at the silent question, flicking his fingers at the board then throwing another knife. Jeremy understood, it was fine to see he could hit the bullseyes each time but what Ryan really needed to practise was a moving target.

“Let’s go get some late lunch huh?” he asked aloud and Ryan rapidly buried the last two knives deep into the wood of the board.

“Sound good babe.” He replied, turning away from the board to join Jeremy. They ordered something from a café close to the shooting range, taking a seat in the back corner where they couldn’t be overheard. Ryan drank his Diet coke as Jeremy stirred some sugar into his hot chocolate, the air-conditioning keeping them cool.

“So if the Doc doesn’t hold out hope for feeling, I guess I should just get used to it.” Jeremy was saying about his hand, the scarred and scabbed limb on the table, being looked upon sadly by its owner. Ryan put his own right hand over Jeremy’s scarred left.

“I’m going to show you how to escape cuffs one day. Plus side is, without feeling, it’s going to be so much easier for you to dislocate your thumb.” Ryan tried to make a joke out of it and it worked, Jeremy smiling and nodding.

“Yeah, there’s a plus I guess. I’ll never be bothered by slamming it in a door or anything either.”

“There you go. See? Not so bad huh? We just got to start physio therapy and get you punching with it again.”

Jeremy tilted his head at Ryan, reminded of that morning.

“So Rye, what’s you’re damage with Psychiatrists?” He asked cautiously, hesitant to ask and a little frightened to be shut down again. Ryan groaned and looked away from him, making Jeremys hand tense underneath his. That was what made Ryan force himself to speak, Jeremy having told him how important it was to him not to be shut out and Ryan trying to respect that.

“Why do you think? Because I’ve had them prod into my mind all my life. My father,” he spat the title in a snarl, Jeremy moving his drink so he could put a hand over Ryan’s, grounding the gent between the lads two hands, “Decided that if he couldn’t beat the ‘normal’ into me then maybe drugs were the answer.”

“Oh rye, I’m sorry man.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault and this is why I didn’t want to tell you. Why feel bad for that kid? He’s dead and gone.” Ryan said stiffly, uncomfortable with the sympathy Jeremy was giving him. That kind of thing was for weak people. People who needed to cry about shit long gone and unchangeable. Ryan had evolved past that human need for validation of pain. At least that’s what he thought until Jeremy mouthed something that made him flare up with anger.

“My parents locked me in a box when I was bad. And I was Bad because I was alive. They never wanted me; I was their ticket to money.”

“We’ll find them and Kill them Jeremy.” Ryan swore hotly but Jeremy laughed.

“One step ahead Rye. They were my first. One after the other then I was out of there to find Matt.” Jeremy sighed and shook his head, becoming serious again as he squeezed Ryan’s hand.

“What about you? Did you ever get your father?” He wondered aloud. Ryan didn’t answer immediately as their food arrived. He thanked the waitress and started in on his burger, letting the heavy question be answered by his silence. Jeremy understood that he had pushed Ryan enough for the day and grabbed a wedge from his plate.

“Want to hit the tables tonight?” He let Ryan off the hook giving him something he could answer. As Ryan agreed, speaking of which games they should play and the statistics of card counting, Jeremy nodded but thought to himself.

He would find out more about this ‘father’ of Ryan’s. Then they would track him down and together, shove him into a hole so deep he’ll forget about the meaning of the word ‘light’.

Jeremy’s parents had gotten off lucky, Ryan’s Father would not have the same dignity.


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is sleeping uneasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is super short because it was going to go in prompts but after i edited it, i thought damn, this could be cannon, fits in the story line, timing is right and development too so here it is! enjoy probably the shortest official chapter I've ever written complete with Angst and Fluff

_“I don’t need you Ryan.” Alice turned from him and into the arms of Edgar, the years having blurred Edgars features, now tall and strong, now dark and lithe, his body flicking through multiple combinations as Alice clung to Edgar as she hadn’t clung to him._

_“Fuck off James! I’m watching the game you fucking little retard.” His father barked at him and he ducked, avoiding the bottle that came at his head. He watched the thick alcohol drip down the wall, saw it change to red, blood pooling at the junction where wall meets floor._

_A hand on his shoulder made him turn, Ray, slight and beautiful with his hoodie down and a beanie around his ears, his pink rifle over his shoulder and the spray of blood over half his face and beaded over the frames of his glasses._

_“I can’t feel it. I can’t feel it at all.” He said in Jeremys voice, Ryan looking at the hand on his shoulder and jerking back with a cry like he never would in life. Rays hand was completely skinned, all muscle, bone and blood._

_“Can you feel it Ryan?” Ray asked and they were standing on the edge of the bridge, facing each other and roaring waters rushing to the side of them. A cry drew his attention from Ray to see Jeremy, his prince shirtless and terrified, reaching for him even as he tried to fight off his shadow attackers._

_“Ryan help me!” Jeremy screamed as he was forced towards the opposite edge of the bridge by what Ryan recognised as Jeremys brothers, the two crowding him._

_“Fight them Jeremy!” he cried back but Jeremy wouldn’t lift a finger against them and before his eyes, matt buried his knife deep into Jeremys side. The river by Ryan’s side ran red as Jeremy toppled back._

_“NOOOO!!!” he roared but he couldn’t move, glued to his spot._

_“You know what I mean don’t you Ryan? You don’t feel anything either, do you?” Ray asked him as hot tears spilt over Ryan’s face, looking from the blood river that had taken his prince, to the first lad he had failed._

_“I do! I do feel! Please! I need to save him, let me go!”_

_“you don’t feel anything do you, you little fucking brute? Don’t you give a shit you killed this dog?” His father berated him. Ryan didn’t understand, the dog wouldn’t shut up, was disturbing his father’s sleep. He thought bringing its dead body to his father would please him._

_“I can’t deal with a fucking rock anymore! I need a man who actually responds to me!” his girlfriend hissed, slamming the door in his face so he fell down. Geoff offered him a hand and he took it, being pulled to his feet._

_“You ok Ryan?” he asked and Ryan shook his head rapidly. Geoff ignored that and smacked his shoulder in a friendly gesture._

_“What am I saying? Of course, you’re alright. This doesn’t bother the Vagabond, does it?” he grinned wide and Ryan looked down to see they were standing on a pile of corpses, each one familiar to him. Geoff, Alex, Michael, Gavin, Lindsay. Dead and broken and cloned over and over even as their live selves laughed and climbed over their own dead selves._

_Michael sat down on a shattered Gavin, lifting one of his own bullet riddled body’s up to a sit, throwing a limp arm around his shoulders._

_“Take a picture gav!”_

_“Who’s a good dog?” Geoff asked from behind the horrified man before he shoved and Ryan went tumbling down._

_“You killed them all to save him. But your too late Ryan. Your always too late.” Ray told him deadpan Ryan looking up, following the legs up to look into Rays face._

_“You feel it, don’t you? We’re wrong Ryan. What we are is wrong. We leave too many bodies behind us. We need to be stopped.” Ray spoke and as Ryan tried to grab him, ray stepped back into air. Ryan shot forward, his arms reaching but someone else was faster, grabbing Rays jacket and pulling him to his chest._

_Jeremy stood, clutching Ray tight and looking at Ryan with that glum puppy dog impression._

_“Is this the one you want?” he asked, wanting to please even if it meant hurting himself. Ray scoffed and grabbed Jeremys own purple jacket, knocking the lads Stetson from his head revealing hair that changed colour every few seconds._

_“Get an original type Ryan, god. Purple clad and a sniper? Type casting.” Ray sneered then a gunshot rung out and Ray was falling, falling once more, Jeremy pulled with him, screaming into the briny deep._

_With a snarl, he turned to face the shooter. Vagabond, gun still extended, the jacket and the mask hiding features until they reached up and pulled the mask free._

_The gun in Ryan’s hand smoked gold._

Ryan fought his way out from under Jeremy, throwing the lad off him as he sat up, hand grabbing the bedside knife and brandishing it, eyes looking for the danger. After a few deep breaths, his eyes caught on Jeremy, picking himself up from where he had been thrown off the bed and onto the floor.

“J-Jeremy?” Ryan was confused, not releasing yet what he had done.

“Yep, that’s me. Stupid animal idiot Lil’J. Teach me to try to help you wake from a nightmare.” Jeremy grumbled, getting to his feet his annoyance fading as he took in Ryan’s confused face and the knife still clutched in his hand. He nodded at the hand with the knife and raised his own hands up, showing they were empty.

“You back with me rye? Not going to use that on your prince, are you?”

“Hmm?” Ryan followed his eyesight to the knife and gasped, throwing it aside and looking at his hand. Danger passed, Jeremy crawled back onto the bed, bringing his naked body back beside Ryan and cautiously taking his uncasted hand in his own.

“Ryan? Baby?” he pressed his left hand to Ryan’s face and the gent shuddered away from the touch, pulling his hand from Jeremy and turning, long legs falling to the floor and he leant forward, sliding his hand up to cup the back of his neck under his hair.

Jeremy didn’t know what had gotten into Ryan but he wanted to help, putting a hand to his shoulder, getting up in a kneel on the bed and laying his chest to Ryan’s back, wrapping his skinned hand around Ryan’s waist and sliding the other over Ryan’s chest over the gent’s shoulders. Ryan sighed and moved his hand from his own neck to cup Jeremys elbow as the lad pressed his mouth to Ryan’s neck, saying nothing, just holding him.

Ryan shut his eyes, leaning his head to the side so his lips were in Jeremys dark blue curls and he could breathe the scent of his lad.

It was a dream and dreams meant nothing. They were subconscious images pulled from random memory’s, pretty colours to entertain the mind as he slept. He shouldn’t read into it, shouldn’t let unease eat away at the peace they were finding here together.

Jeremy was not going the same way as Ray.

Ryan had done what he should have done the first time. He took Jeremy far away and given the lad all the one on one attention he needed to heal.

“I love you.” He murmured the rare words into Jeremys hair, the lad trying so hard to stay relaxed at the unexpected feelings the gent was expressing. That must have been one hell of a nightmare.

“and I love you Ryan Haywood.” He said back, holding just a little tighter.

They stayed like that for a timeless period until Ryan broke first, leaning back against Jeremy and tipping his head back with eyes closed.

“Are you hungry?” he asked mildly, he hand slipping from Jeremys arm and shifting to look at the lad’s face. He smiled at the stunned confusion on Jeremys face and gave him a quick kiss before wiggling free from his grip and standing, his body framed by the night lights of Las Vegas coming in through the window.

“Rye it’s…It’s like four in the morning…”

Like hell he was going back to sleep, snatching up the cordless and gesturing at the confused Jeremy.

“Room service is twenty-four hour. Early breakfast if you care to join me?” He smiled his most charming smile as Lil’J looked up at him. He took in the sheen of sweat that had dried on Ryan’s forehead, the way his hand shook ever so slightly and the hint of desperation dancing behind his easy facade.

“Of course Rye. I’d love an early breakfast.” He didn’t know what was up, but he sure as shit wasn’t going to let Ryan stay up alone.

Ryan smiled more genuine, feeling tears prick behind his eyes. He didn’t know why Jeremy loved him, he was something monstrous and dark. And yet, here Jeremy was, not asking questions he knew Ryan couldn’t answer, had held him through the darkest part of the night and even now was getting up, padding over to him, wrapping strong arms around his waist as Ryan lifted the phone to his ear.

He put an arm around Jeremys shoulders and rested his chin in his hair. As he ordered them breakfast, something inside him, newly woken crumbled one of his walls from within.

He trusted Jeremy would not abandon him no matter how difficult it was to get him to open up.

He hung up after the order and nuzzled into Jeremys neck.

“I had a nightmare.” He admitted tightly and Jeremy scoffed, squeezing him tighter.

“I noticed.”


	10. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan's nightmare has stirred up the dark at the worst possible time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i thought long and hard where i want to go from here. A long lived Edgar would be interesting but as it's been pointed out, civilian turned Edgars are pretty dumb and with the recent kill, we're not quite there yet.  
> And so i decided, huh not done hurting these guys...  
> Mahahaha set up for the pain!  
> Merry Christmas!

Jeremy yawned as he adjusted his tie, so very tired after their early morning wake up. Ryan heard him and entered the bathroom, smiling softly as he came over and fixed Jeremys tie for him as the lad thanked him wearily.

He was wearing the three-piece suit he had brought the two days ago, with a dark blue shirt underneath the navy blue near black suit. His vest was buttoned and the jacket open, sunglasses nestled in his coloured curls and as he watched, Ryan pulled his tie straight under his vest.

Ryan had already gotten dressed in the suit Jeremy had picked out for him at the same time he had purchased his own. Ryan’s was pure black with a white tie and no vest. He had a two-button jacket that he kept undone and his hair was pulled back into its tie.

“I did offer to let you nap before we went out.” Ryan told him, moving his hands from Jeremys tie to straitening his jacket for him then leaving a hand on his shoulder, a thumb pressed to his pulse, assuring himself of Jeremys life under his touch.

_“I dreamt I was going to lose you Jeremy… that you were slipping away…”_

_“Never going to happen big guy. Rye…Baby… James Ryan Haywood, I am right here, and I am not fucking leaving your side.”_

Jeremy knew what he was doing and put a hand over the one at his neck giving Ryan a sleepy smile.

“I’ll be fine once we get an energy drink. I don’t mind getting up early if it means breakfast with you.” He said sweetly and Ryan laughed, blushing and turning away, leading the way out of the bathroom to the bed where he had the weapons he wanted them to take picked out.

“Sure, sure. I believe that…” he muttered then grabbed Jeremys twin shoulder holsters, holding them out for Jeremy who rolled his eyes and undid the work he had put into making his jacket straight when he shrugged it off so he could put the holsters on.

“If you wanted me to wear my guns, you could have just told me, _before_ I finished putting on the suit.”

“Yeah well, I wanted to see you in it without the bulk so I could judge weapon lines. What do you want from me?” Ryan grumbled now pulling up his pant leg to put his ankle holster on and attach a blade to the outside of his calf.

“A straight answer about where we’re going would be nice rye.”

“Baby, if you wanted straight, your dating the wrong _man._ ” Ryan joked and Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh as Ryan sniggered, his eyes twinkling with mirth as he twirled a finger at Jeremy. The shorter man turned and he slid his jacket back on when Ryan offered it to him then stayed still as Ryan lined the bottom of his jacket with smaller throwing blades.

Jeremys skill wasn’t anywhere in the league of Ryan’s, but he was a decent knife thrower and he could also act as ammunition carrier for Ryan.

Ryan let Jeremy do the same for him and sulked when he refused to attach the machete to Ryan’s back, pacifying him with a high powered 9mm pistol that he tucked into the back of his pants, the jacket covering the line of it. Another knife up Ryan’s forearm and a smaller thumb knife under the back of his collar and Ryan deemed them weapon ready.

“Now, you have your kit with you, right?” Ryan asked smacking his hands together as Jeremy screwed the silencer on his own pistol and tucked it with its pre-silenced brother under his jacket. Using the power of makeup, Jeremy covered up the identifying marks on both their necks, his own fresher and darker than Ryan’s. He gave Ryan a faux tattoo on the inside of his wrist of a barcode, a popular tattoo in the nineties that would only confuse those chasing a description.

He changed both their eye colour, Ryan’s to a green that looked strange to Jeremy and his own to a light hazel. There was nothing he could do about his own hair except put on a dark blue fedora but he gave Ryan ginger highlights and darkened his brows. Again, there was nothing to be done about Ryan’s cast, and for his own hand, now able to be permanently unbandaged baring further injury, he slipped a wrist brace on that covered the missing skin nicely.

Ryan turned to leave and Jeremy frowned, catching Ryan’s hand.

“Oh, no mister I said you’re _not_ taking your machete.” He berated as Ryan gave a disappointed groan. Jeremy had seen the outline of the hilt just between Ryan’s shoulder blades and crossed his arms, nodding pointedly at where they had stashed the weapons bag, the hollow under a bedside drawer. As Ryan sadly pulled the weapon out and replaced it where it was supposed to be, Jeremy had to ask.

“What is it with you and that thing? You’d sleep with it if I let you, wouldn’t you?” Ryan shrugged, not looking back as he put it back in its sheath and back into the bag.

“It’s a simple and elegant weapon. Nearest one can get to a sword in this day and age.” Ryan told him regally and Jeremys arms fell as a thought occurred to him.

“Rye… you don’t know how to use a sword…do you?” Ryan stood up and returned to him, brushing a palm over Jeremys chin as he past, smiling a tad evilly.

“Course I do my prince. Fencing is one of the oldest and noblest of sports.”

Jeremy just shook his head and gave a short chuckle before he followed Ryan out of their room and down to the Valet area where Ryan requested a car he had ordered earlier.

“So, do I get to know what we’re doing now? I mean we’re armed to the teeth, should I be expecting trouble?” Jeremy asked as he slid into the passenger seat, Ryan behind the wheel. It was nice to be in a luxury car again, the rumble of the engine soothing to the lad, something he didn’t think about missing until they were rolling forward smoothly.

“No, no trouble. We’re having lunch with someone and I’m just being cautious baby, you know me.”

Jeremy raised a brow at the gent, his hand settling on its place on Ryan’s thigh.

“Huh… I didn’t know you knew anyone in Vegas…” he said leadingly and Ryan smirked over at him briefly, dropping his hand onto Jeremys.

“Not a personal friend Lil’J, more of an acquaintance. You’ll recognise him when we see him. Jon Risinger.” He dropped the name like it meant something but it took a moment for Jeremy to dredge through his memory before sitting rigid in his seat, eyes slightly maddened as he glared at Ryan.

“That guy who ran the slave auction way back when? We’re having lunch with a rooster?!” he tried to tug his hand from Ryan’s but his boyfriend held tight making shushing sounds that Jeremy ignored, “No rye! We may be on break from the Gang, but damn it we are Fake AH! We are not playing cuddle buddies with a Rooster! Think of what Geoff would say!”

“We’re not cuddling a Rooster Jeremy god, calm down!” Ryan said and Jeremy stopped pulling for his hand, letting it be pulled back to its spot, listening, tense as Ryan begun to explain.

“Risinger is _not_ a rooster. He’s a freelancer. He can help us acquire something we need.”

“And what the hell do we need Rye?” Jeremy asked, still a little irritated but calmer now.

“A home Jeremy. I’m buying us a home, with wi-fi and a basement you can scream your head off in and never be heard.” He looked at Jeremy knowingly as he heard the lad’s breath catch, “Somewhere we don’t have to move, or rush off or get called into a job. Just a place for the two of us to set up however we wish and have guest around for longer than just overnight.”

He painted the picture in Jeremys mind, Lil’J imagining how they could buy the furniture together, pick out the tools to play with together, set up game stations side by side together.

“We’re buying a house off this Rooster?” he asked cautiously and Ryan scoffed, his tone turning slightly dangerous.

“I said he wasn’t a rooster Jeremy. And yes, He’ll help us get a house suited to our, particular, needs. It’s a shame we can’t disappear him after, but I’ve been told he’s done these sorts of requests from eccentric millionaires before. And what are we but eccentric millionaires huh Lil’J? He won’t know us by our tags, just by our current IDs, easily burnable once we’re done with them.”

“I don’t like it. The Risinger part that is. It feels too much like canoodling with the enemy.”

“So, you like the house part?” Ryan asked, his voice guarded and Jeremy melted for him, sighing and leaning over to briefly put his head-on Ryan’s shoulder, the gent touching it with his own before they both straightened, Ryan paying attention to the road once more.

“Yes Rye. I love the house part.”

 

Jon Risinger was meticulous with his dealings and security was a huge factor for a man of his calibre. As such, he went to his favourite freelancing mercenary when he had been approached through contacts to set up a murder house buy. As soon as the particulars were described he knew he was dealing with another Sunday church attending, pillar of the community, likes to kidnap girls on the on weekend, sociopath.

“Felix, I’m so glad you could come.” He greeted his on again, off again security, taking the man’s hand in both of his, smiling brightly. Felix had a day job, something he did wherever he happened to be. Risinger knew what it was, what his law-abiding façade looked like. Jon had also proven to be indispensable, and so he got to live.

“always great to see you Jon. Your looking well, is your hair longer?”

“It is! Thanks for noticing. I’ve been letting it out a bit further, experimenting with lengths you know?”

The deceptively kind faced man, with his open smile, boyish good looks and glasses perched on his nose in slim frames, did not look like he could kill someone with two fingers. But he could and that’s why Jon liked him so damn much.

“Speaking of lengths, I had to go to quiet the lengths to be here today Jon, I hope you can make it worth my while?” Jon took his hands back, waving one hand and tucking the other into a suit pocket.

“Of course, Felix, you know I’ll take care of it.” Felix chuckled and adjusted his glasses then ran a hand through his hair, pushing it into a stylish mess as he winked at Jon.

“I have faith in you Jon. Now, where is this lunch and how likely is it I’m going to get my hands dirty?”

It’s in a public place, lunch hour in the popular restaurant downstairs. This casino is a little laxer on its weapon screening, both a plus and a minus, thus why I’ve asked you to join us.”

Felix chuckled again and adjusted his orange tie, extending a hand towards the door he had just entered.

“Shall we then? Am I escort? Business associate?” he waggled his eyebrows and ran an appreciative eye down Jon’s long form, “Lover perhaps?”

“Maybe later Felix, if you’re a good boy.” Jon joked, cocking his hips suggestively as he walked by the merc and out the door towards the elevator. Felix put two hands to his heart and swooned dramatically as he caught up with Jon quickly.

“Oh, you wound me Risinger. I’ll have you know, I am always the good boy.” Jon scoffed, rolling his eyes as he hit the elevator button.

“I’ll believe that the day Locus sings karaoke,” He said speaking of Felix’s long-time partner and was surprised when after Felix gave a hollow laugh, the elevator opening to reveal no one inside, he was snatched and slammed against the back of the elevator, wide soulless brown eyes in his face, that mouth split in a manic smile.

“Do me a favour Jon? Don’t mention that fucking name again huh?” He said, tone friendly as Jon carefully held his bladder, nodding rapidly, his hands up on either side of his head and his suit collar choking him slightly.

“Sure! Sure Felix, w-whatever you say. Look it’s already deleted from my memory.” He assured Felix who responded brightly.

“Great! Then we have no problems Jon.” He let Jon go and helped him fix his outfit, all the while still smiling as Jon watched him cautiously.

“Sorry about that old buddy. Had a tad of a falling out. Emphasis on the fall, as in thanks to that FUCKER,” he spat the swear word the only break in his friendly demeanour making Jon flinch, “I took a swan dive. Luck is the only reason I’m here today to keep your pretty face in one pretty piece.”

He finished fixing Jon and tapped his cheek, bouncing in a turn to face the doors just as they opened. He gallantly gestured to the door again, a half bow to his sometimes friend.

“So, I’m a business partner, right?”

Jon took a shaking breath and pushed his fear down, his life dealing with such characters hardening him against such episodes. He smiled back and nodded as they went to claim the table he had booked before their lunch partners could arrive.

 

Ryan put an arm around Jeremys waist, pulling him close to his side surprising the lad. Sure, Ryan was getting more affectionate both in private and in public but the way he held Jeremy was almost challengingly possessive. He was looking around, almost daring someone to make so much as eyes at them.

Jeremy knew the nightmare had disturbed Ryan, but as the day wore on he understood better how deeply the Mad man had been effected.

“Ryan, I’m not going to touch his hand if he offers.” Jeremy offered up to his taller boyfriend who grunted in approval but he didn’t look down at Jeremy, scanning the crowd as they moved through it. Jeremy knew he appreciated the assurance however, his thumb brushing under Jeremys shirt, a gentle stroke over skin.

They made their way into the restaurant and standing in line before the host podium. As they waited, Jeremy felt Ryan stiffen and he was pulled a little tighter to his side.

“Risinger brought company.” He growled and nodded his head at the table he had spotted the man. Jeremy looked over and sure enough, Risinger was sitting and chatting amicably with a man across from him. Jeremy thought he looked vaguely familiar but he couldn’t place him. The second man was leant back in his chair, balancing on two legs, his legs diagonal under the table to rest crossed on one of the two empty chairs facing the pair.

“I see a shoulder holster on him. He’s not even trying to hide it.” Jeremy muttered back and Ryan rumbled again, his fingers now starting to dig in.

“He’s armed to the teeth, just like us baby. Risinger has brought a professional to the table.” Ryan swore, a rarity, under his breath, “Should have gone with the fucking pleb.”

“We can walk away right now Ryan.” Jeremy pointed out and Ryan considered it for a moment before he shook his head. They stepped forward in line and Ryan moved his head down to nuzzle at Jeremys cheek soothing himself, his eyes still fixed on Risinger and his armed friend.

“We need time to set up the guest room. If we switch now, who knows when we can start moving in. Risinger can get us a place within a week or two I was told. We can handle one armed idiot.” He murmured and pressed his lips once to Jeremys scruff before straitening and moving them forward.

“Two for the Risinger party?” he said to the host, their turn having come up. As Ryan spoke with the host, Jeremy saw the cocky guy turn his head, still laughing at something Jon had said, looking eyes with Lil’J. He ran an eye over both him and his boyfriend and his grin widened.

Dark Jeremy sat up and growled, having been content and full from his last kill lately only to be awoken by this man’s appraising once over.

He put his own arm around Ryan, squeezing them tighter together and narrowing his eyes as that already wide grin got impossibly wider. Ryan glanced down at him then at the table, his own face showing nothing of the monster stalking underneath his skin. The host pointed over to the table and Ryan assured him he recognised the rest of the party and didn’t need an escort.

As they approached, Risinger now spotted them and kicked his companion into sitting up straight and removing his legs from the seat. Ryan sat Jeremy across from Risinger and He, himself sat across from the unknown.

“Hello friends, one of you must be Mr Jerry drifter I assume? Did the Host point us out or…” he let his question trail off as he looked between the two new arrivals? Ryan had given Risinger the once over and deemed him a non-threat. He wasn’t fooled by the boyish face across from him however, with his folded elbows on the table and a grin that was permanently pasted on.

“I am Jerry, and this is my Fiancée, Mr Timothy Lorry. I’ve seen you before, at auction though we haven’t personally met. Our mutual contact mentioned nothing of you having a bodyguard Mr Risinger.” Ryan spoke charmingly but his eyes never left the threat, sitting forward even as Jeremy relaxed back so his shoulder partially hid Jeremy from the sight of the merry man.

“This is Mr Felix. He’s an associate of mine. Likewise, our contact didn’t say you’d be bringing such a handsome partner with you, so maybe we should call us even and move on?” Risinger spread his hands, trying to find a peaceful way to turn down the tension at the table.

“He is absolutely gorgeous arm candy there, Mr Drifter.” Felix spoke up, looking to Ryan but blowing a kiss at Jeremy who grabbed Ryan’s thigh under the table as the gents eye twitched. He needn’t had worried as Ryan kept his Dark self under tight control with a golden leash. Instead he leant forward, hands clasped in front of him, cast sticking out from his suit jacket. Felix leant forward as well and they were smiling, inches from each other.

“You so much as blink at my Fiancée again, Mr Felix, and I’ll cut out your tongue with that blade you have hidden in your left sleeve.” He said pleasantly, Georgian accent coming into play. Felix’s eyes widened as he giggled.

“Wouldn’t you prefer to use the one on your own right forearm?”

“Do you keep your 6 inch on sided single blade taped to your right side well sharpened?”

“For a fiddly job like a tongue, perhaps you should use the shorter thumb blade under your collar?”

“Maybe I’ll skip the knives and go straight for the 9mm in your shoulder holster,” he held up a hand to still Felix’s delighted rebuttal to smirk at him, “Or maybe the ankle holstered 22mag single shot? The Bowie knife was maybe a little over kill, but I admire a man who brings knifes to a Fuck you fight.”

“Except there won’t be one, right? Felix? Don’t flirt with Mr drifters Fiancée.” Jon said firmly the mercenary sitting back with a twinkle in his eye and a light scoff, now just focused on Ryan as Jon tried to turn the talk to business, “Mr drifter? I hear your hunting for a specific kind of house?” Ryan nodded still smiling softly at Felix as Jeremy squeezed his thigh a little tighter.

“We are Mr Risinger.” Jeremy said when it became clear Ryan was lost in playing protector to take his role as eccentric millionaire. Jon looked over Ryan cautiously before he spoke directly to Jeremy, not wanting to spark whatever was brewing between the two. He thought bringing a little insurance was a good idea, after all, too many in his profession disappeared after deals like these but he hadn’t been banking on just how professional this Mr Drifter was to go toe to toe with Felix.

Eccentric millionaire Jon’s ass. He liked to think he had given up his sense of smell at birth for the ability to sniff out one thing in particular. Secrets. And boy, these two were wafting in that tell-tale aroma.

“If it’s ok with Mr Drifter, please tell me all about your dream home and I’ll tell you what I can do for you.” Risinger spoke to Jeremy cordially, the younger man more approachable as the two on the other side of the table seemed to sense a kindred and shattered spirit, facing off like two wolves all the while smiling.

Jeremy spoke with Jon mostly, Ryan interjecting the occasional comment and Felix making one or two cutting remarks disguised in pleasant talk but not missed by either man.

 Jon was thankful this ‘Mr drifter’ had brought an intelligent and sane man with him to negotiate. Jon had pre-ordered some platters to share in the interest of less disturbances and time. Jerry would only eat whatever Felix or Jon had already sampled, and he wouldn’t allow his partner to eat anything Jerry himself hadn’t tried.

 They were an interesting pair, Jerry coming across as intelligent but controlling and it was clear he did not trust Felix an inch. Timothy on the other hand seemed smart and strong but he followed every silent order given and he kept aware of Jerry at all times. Jon also noticed the ever so slight discrepancy between make up and skin on Timothy’s neck, his job to notice tiny details like that.

These men were not what they seemed and they already seemed unstable as Jerry sat vigil the whole time and the most words he spoke was on the details of the basement, preferring to leave the living quarters to his younger partner.

Jeremy was also taking in details, If Ryan and Felix were both wolves facing off, he recognised the sly look in Risinger’s eyes. They were matched in skill of absorbing the tiniest details. Jeremy understood Risinger was at slight unease with his companion, the tiny reaction of muscles when Felix shifted as if he was expecting the man to explode in any direction. It was also clear he trusted Felix with his protection, making no reaction to Ryan’s intimation.

Jon was not a fighter, his skill lay in the mind, Felix however… He was deceptive in his looks but Jeremy knew the stance of a fighter, the relaxed cockiness of loose muscle ready to snap to attention. Stolen glances at his hands made Jeremy come to the conclusion that like himself, Felix was a learned ambidextrous gunfighter. He preferred left over right however and was good at his job from the lack of scaring that Jeremy could see.

“Ok, so I think I have a clear idea of what you need. How soon would you like to be moving in?” Risinger asked as the platters had been shifted away and they all had drinks. Ryan was drinking water but Jeremy had a beer, knowing one drink wouldn’t affect his abilities and hopefully put their company at ease.

“Ideally? As soon as possible.” Jeremy said with a smile, spreading his hands to which Jon nodded.

“Ok, well how does the Thursday after next sound? We’ll meet here, same time so you can look over the deeds- “

“We’ll need an inspection of the property.” Ryan cut in. Jon nodded and leant back, sipping at his cocktail.

“That shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll send details through our mutual contact as to when you can- “

“No.” Ryan cut across him again, “give us the address when you have one and we will go by when we can.” Jon gave a nervous chuckle and sat forward, looking to the man _who still_ wouldn’t look at him, Felix and Ryan having been locked in this match the whole hour. One would move, the other would echo it. Every small adjustment responded too.

Privately, Ryan was almost wishing at this point things would turn sour. This Felix guy was giving all the right signs that he may be a challenge that would really stretch out Ryan’s skills. Steamrolling Edgar after Edgar was fun but it wasn’t as satisfying as knowing you were the biggest baddest monster on the playground. After his nightmare, it would be soothing to throw this man’s broken body at Jeremys feet, proof that Ryan could protect him from all comers.

“Mr drifter, we need to organise a time so that one of my personal realtors can show you the property.”

“Don’t worry about leaving it unlocked. We’ll get in fine.” Jeremy said, drawing Risinger’s attention back to himself. Risinger’s head tilted in response and then he shook his head.

“It’s a not a matter of locked doors. It’s a guarantee that none of the properties _unique_ additions will be used without payment.”

“We’ll pay half upfront now. That should give you some security correct?” Ryan bargained and Jon brightened.

“That would do nicely. Of course, there is also my fee, a small stipend to organise such features then the assurance of silence from the contractors.”

“That’s me. I’m the assurance of silence. In case that slipped by you.” Felix said happily and Ryan grinned wider at him.

“Oh, it didn’t let me assure you of that. Mr Risinger, will your good friend here know the address?”

Jon was quick to deny.

“No. Felix here is only around to keep myself company and any silences he gathers will be from their offices.”

“Please Mr drifter. I’m a professional. Trust me.”

Neither man could trust that oiled voice, so similar to the magic Gavin could weave, it made their dark selves rumbled threateningly.

“Then we have a deal then.” Ryan said regally, nodding his head at Jeremy who took it as permission to start haggling price.

With that settled, they all stood up, the transfer happening remotely so as to cover everyone’s asses. Ryan and Felix stood together, both in the same position, fingertips lightly still on the table, Ryan taller and using that to his advantage to get the slightly shorter man to look up at him.

Jeremy put a hand on his hip, pressing softly as Jon gave a small finger snap and gestured to Felix to move.

“I look forward to seeing you again Mr Drifter.” Felix smirked and Ryan inclined his head royally.

“Likewise, Mr Felix. Until we meet again.”

Felix chuckled once more.

 

“Dude, I thought you were going to throw down at the table.” Jeremy exclaimed when they made it to the relative safety of the car, Ryan hovering over him the whole way from the restaurant, across the casino and to the car. He had intimidated space around the lad, guiding him from behind even though Jeremy knew where they were going. Even now he had Jeremy stay in place as he inspected the car twice over before rushing him into his seat and driving out of there quickly.

“That man… He’s like us Lil’J.” Ryan said, eyes checking mirrors for pursuit and good hand clenched hard on the wheel. Jeremy cocked an eyebrow and tried to touch Ryan but the gent growled, shooting him a kingly glare then smacking the wheel with an angry palm against the wheel.

“We should have fucking walked when we saw he had company. Why am I so fucking STUPID!?” Ryan roared the last word and stilled in his seat when Jeremy grabbed the back of his neck in the commanding grip.

“Ryan. Talk to me. What’s going on?”

“The challenge Lil’J. It was the challenge; didn’t you feel it?”

Jeremy didn’t know what Ryan was talking about but he assumed it was the way Risinger’s companion made his dark self-rile up with his very presence. Ryan confirmed it, pushing out a heavy breath and shaking his head gesturing with his casted hand, the other around still white knuckling the wheel.

“We- we recognised each other. I couldn’t help it, he brought it out in me, the dark me. I saw his, and he saw mine and the challenge is now there Jeremy.”

“What challenge Rye? Explain it to me.” Jeremy was at a loss, Ryan’s words stirring him on an instinctive level but his intellect was at a loss. Ryan grunted and reached back to grab Jeremys hand from his neck and bring it to his lips, kissing the back then nipping once at a knuckle.

“You and I Jeremy, we work in harmony. We give and we take and together we are balanced. When I say he’s like us, I don’t mean our light. That’s ours alone.” He growled out possessive of their unique bond before he continued, “I mean he’s empty. Soulless. His only thrill is in the kill. I could see it, he wants to end lives and earn money to buy more ways to end lives. And he Fucking Recognised the Dark in me…”

Ryan growled again and pulled them over, taking a few moments of silence to get into the right lane to do so safety and parked up. Once that was done, he turned around in his seat and yanked Jeremy into his chest, ripping the collar down so he could mouth at his neck.

“Ryan, whatever it is, were going to be ok.” Jeremy tried to soothe but Ryan was having none of it, squeezing him tight enough to make his breath catch as he licked over his mark in his lad’s skin.

“I’ll protect you Jeremy. Whatever the threat. I’ll protect you my prince.”

“I know my king. I have faith in you.”

“This Lads staying with me.” He snarled at nothing.

“Always Rye.” Jeremy let himself go into Ryan’s embrace, being the passive partner Ryan needed right now.

“Jeremy?”

“Hmm.”

“It’s going to be fun killing him though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> predictions? comments? sudgestions? let me know below!


	11. Open up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan spills the beans on his fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys do bemoan quiet often that the characters should just fucking talk to each other so hear we are, talking...with some fluuf and angst and a heisting flashback, enjoy!

Ryan slumped over Jeremys chest, his forehead pressed into the hollow of Jeremys throat, his finger marks already starting to colour around Jeremys neck. Jeremy was sucking in rattling breaths, his legs gone limp and his hands falling from Ryan’s shoulders to the bed as he closed his eyes and simply relaxed.

He was pulled out of the golden afterglow he had been drifting in by Ryan’s lips brushing his and a hand running down his beard.

“Jeremy? You ok?” Ryan asked softly, concern in his tone. Jeremy nodded then he gave a cheeky smile, still not opening his eyes.

“Can-” he croaked then cleared his throat trying again still sounding hoarse, “Can you be worried about me more often?” Ryan smiled back, looking over the lad’s face and memorizing how he looked right now, tired and content and thouroughly owned with his swollen lips and Ryan’s fingers imprinted around under his chin.

“I’m sorry. I’m supposed to be letting up on the visible bruises, aren’t I?” Ryan murmured even as he couldn’t help running a finger over the bruising, fascinated at how well Jeremy showed each individual finger. Jeremy didn’t even flinch as Ryan put his hand back on his throat, seeing the marks line up perfectly, Dark self-satisfied to know his hand was going to be there for a few days.

“At least you didn’t bite me again. I’d like that to scar over before you open it again if that’s alright.” Jeremy remarked, gruffly, his own hand coming up to Ryan’s bicep and running down to his wrist. Ryan smiled affectionately and chuckled.

“Well I might not have bitten, but you sure did.” He teased, Jeremys eyes flying open to see that yes, he had bitten a crescent into the top of Ryan’s pec, a trail of both bruising bites and sucked on hickeys going up from that point to Ryan’s shoulder where presumably he had been stopped by being shoved down again.

Once again Ryan saw the unease and guilt in Jeremys eyes as he looked over Ryan’s chest but now Ryan knew why, he could kiss the worried lad, moving his hand from throat to run through hair.

“It’s ok Lil’J. It felt so good. _You_ feel so good. There’s no way you could touch me and I wouldn’t like it. None at all.” He murmured and Jeremy sighed into his mouth, reassured as he met him kiss for kiss until Ryan felt it was time to roll off him and to the bed beside him.

Jeremy threw out an arm and Ryan used it as a pillow, laying his head down and spreading out so he was almost starfished on the bed. His leg was over Jeremys and his uncasted arm on Jeremys chest so he could fold his elbow and cup Jeremys face.

“So, we going to talk about why you attacked me?” Jeremy asked softly.

“I did not attack you. Don’t exaggerate.”

“My suit is ruined!”

“It’s just a few busted buttons, calm yourself.”

“I calmed you, didn’t I?”

Ryan laughed and nodded, shifting slightly so his head was now at the crook of where arm meets shoulder.

“Ok I’ll give you that.” He agreed to Jeremy cheek then his smile faded as he contemplated the ceiling. He felt lips on his wrist, the soft graze of teeth that sent shivers down his spine and his Dark-self stretched happily under his skin, content in having this man touch him.

“Talk to me Rye. Are you really this worried about this Felix guy?”

Both Ryan’s growled and to himself the Sane Ryan noted his dark self was rising further up then before and he needed to start planning a kill.

They had gotten home after the meeting with Risinger and the reveal of the new player, Felix. A cold and professional mercenary if Ryan had ever seen one, covering his darkness in cutting humour and a deadly smile. Jeremy wasn’t at all surprised after the stop home to remark him and the way Ryan hovered around him as they made their way up to their room to be immediately grabbed and clothes tearing under hard fingers.

Now Ryan was much calmer, in a place he had claimed temporarily as his own, his Prince covered in Ryan’s scent and marked by Ryan’s hands, having his face against his palm and his leg under Ryan’s own, unable to be moved without the killer knowing about it.

“It isn’t just Felix.” Ryan admitted to the ceiling, the hard truth spilling out as he wiped his forehead with his casted hand, fingers brushing away the sweat there, “It’s everything. Everywhere we go and everything we do is always so fucking complicated. This was supposed to be simple; just a simple meeting to hire Risinger to get us a house we can play in.”

“Rye, I agree things have been complicated. I mean, god knows I hoped things would get simpler once my brothers… but they didn’t.” Jeremy rolled, moving so he was against Ryan’s side, the gent still laying on his arm and Jeremys other hand, the brace missing and the scaring shiny, spreading over Ryan’s heart, “there is one thing that isn’t complicated though. And that’s you and me. The crew, the house, this new guy…it can all go fuck itself. I’d love to live in our very own place, don’t get me wrong and yeah, I’d like you to let me talk to the guys again but, what’s important is us and being together. That’s it.”

Ryan looked at him, seeing the blue in Jeremys hair falling into sincere brown eyes.

“Jeremy…I can’t…I can’t lose you.”

“Oh Ryan, you’re not going too.”

“You don’t understand.” Ryan huffed and looked away, and he felt Jeremys hand clench into a fist on his chest.

 

_“Man, and people call me a robot.” Ray sniggered as he leant against the bike, his rifle over his shoulder and his handgun at his hip. Both a ludicrous pink. Ryan had his arms folded, his mask hanging from his fingers as he chatted with his heist partner. Only with Ray was he comfortable standing in just his Vagabond makeup as they waited for the signal._

_“I’m not a robot Ray, I just wasn’t interested in the ladies advances alright?” Ryan defended his actions of the night before when they had been out for pre-heist drinks and Ryan had coldly refused a woman who was hitting on him._

_“‘Promiscuity is not a quality I enjoy in my sexual partners’?” Ray quoted the line that had gotten Ryan slapped. Ryan huffed and shrugged._

_“Well, she had only spent the last twenty minutes trying the rest of you before me.”_

_“Ah, so you we’re insulted that you weren’t her first choice.” Ray grinned and tipped his head back, looking up to the sky, judging time from the suns movements. Ryan’s eyes caught on Rays exposed throat, fancying he could see the pump of life in the young man’s neck, the sight sending heat to where it wasn’t needed right now. He tore his eyes away, reminding himself that ray was off limits. That all the Fakes were._

_“You’d be my first-choice Rye-bread.” Ray said mildly, Ryan looking back to him sharply. Rays looked down again and his stance on the bike became more relaxed, more suggestive._

_“Ok, Team nice dynamite is done! We ready to heard this cattle?” Michaels voice came over the coms and Ray was straightened up, pressing a finger to unmute coms, leaving Ryan to wonder whether he had imagined how open Ray had looked, how willing._

_“Team R &R ready to play Sheppard just as soon as OG gives us the location.” Ryan shook his head and pulled on his mask, tucking hair away and making it tight to his neck, blending under the Vagabond jacket collar. _

_“Team OG here, we have eye’s. South bound on power street.”_

_Ryan looked to Ray and nodded getting onto the bike first, kicking the stand up and starting the engine. He felt Ray settle behind him, a slim arm wrapping around his waist. Dark Ryan rumbled to have Ray exposed behind him and not protected in front of him but Ryan was in control, firmly telling the Dark to settle down and Ray wasn’t his to protect._

_“Let’s go Vagababy.” Ray quipped and Ryan rolled his eyes at the nickname, pulling out from the alley they were waiting onto the street._

_“So this guy is in no hurry, but we are so maybe kick it up a notch vagabond?” Geoff complained as Ryan weaved in and out of traffic, not yet causing a scene. Rays body against his was comfortable and he needed to focus._

_“If you could only eat one thing for the rest of your life, what would it be.” Gavin asked as Ryan turned into Power street, the sound of the helicopter in his ears as Team OG flew over them, circling the target at a distance._

_“Not now GB, were almost at the target.” Ray said back to Gavin’s disappointed groan._

_“For the record, I would have chosen noodles, you can get them in almost any flavour with any ingredi-“_

_“Mogar, shut Golden boy up would ya?” Geoff ordered and they heard Gavin’s pained grunt and Michaels delighted laugh. Ray chuckled and Ryan could feel it against his back, the tremors through his jacket. He pulled his head back into the heist, wondering what on earth was wrong with him. He had killed only a week ago._

_The armoured truck was in his visual now and he reported that to Ray._

_“Got it. Hold us steady.” Ray said back then he was moving, sliding up Ryan’s back, clamping his knee’s either side of Ryan’s back and steadying himself with one hand on his broad shoulders. Then he had his rifle in his hand, only his knee’s keeping him on the bike as he lined up the shot._

_Ryan kept them straight and Ray fired, the bullet penetrating metal and through the first guard’s skull. The truck wavered then picked up speed, they could see through the small bullet proof windows, the other guard standing up and panicking. Ryan smiled as Ray breathed out and the next armour piercing round covered the window with blood and they lost visual inside the cab._

_Ray calmly re-slung his rifle and climbed down, once he was seated, Ryan increased their own sped to get behind the fleeing vehicle. Ryan loved Rays skill, the cold and calm that came before the shot. Ray wasn’t exactly like him, but close enough to be extremely attractive to the loner killer. Still, the differences were what made Ryan hesitate taking that next step._

_“Nice shooten’ tex.” Alex said over the radio and Ryan could picture the cocky grin spreading over Rays lips. Imagined coxing it for himself, Ray spread out, caged by Ryan’s arms and-_

_“Well, you know, I try.” Ray said not so humbly Ryan snapping back to attention. Ray patted Ryan’s shoulder and pointed, “Vagabond? Might want to head them off there.” The truck was making for a turn and Ryan leant over the handles, cursing his wandering mind, Ray switching up to his side arm as they got beside the truck and he sunk two shots into the bulletproof plating on the driver’s side._

_As predicted the truck swerved away, missing the turn and following the road down the incline, racing for the bridge._

_“Payload incoming!” Geoff called and Ryan backed up now it was clear the truck wasn’t going anywhere. It hit the beginning of the bridge over the underpass and they heard Gavin and Michael chuckling together._

_“Boom goes the dynamite!” They cried together and the bridge exploded into pandemonium as the line of explosives they had put under it cracked the supports and broke through the cement, sending cars flying and the Armoured vehicle turned hard and braked, slowly tipping onto its side and skidding to a stop near the new crater._

_“HOLY DICKS! How much did you fucking put down!?” Geoff cried, Ryan ignoring the defensive words of nice dynamite to get through the panic of cars and people. Ray sat up again, freeing his side arm just in case, but as they saw the two guards climb out of the front cab, Ryan knew they were in his territory._

_“You got the bike?” He asked as he weaved._

_“What does that mean?”_

_“It means you better move up.” He replied and smoothly jumped up so his feet were on the seat, Ray crying out in surprise, then he leapt forward, ray sliding into the driver’s seat and grabbing the handles as Ryan soared towards the enemy’s. He hit the ground in a roll, his hand on his machete, the other clearing his sidearm._

_The first guard had hit the ground and managed to get a single shot off before Ryan was on him, blade cleaving through flesh, the body being flung back from the force of his slash, Ryan already looking up at the remaining security guard who was still perched on the cab. Three heart shots were stopped by his Kevlar and the professional killer didn’t bother testing the guards body armour, simply blowing airholes in skull until they crumpled._

_“What was the fucking point of that?!” Ray called as he pulled up, Ryan looking down now on the mutilated man who was trying to crawl back from the advancing skeletal figure. Ryan leant down, putting a knee on wet chest and the machete to neck._

_“Fun? Style? Take your pick.” He remarked and watched as he pulled the fine blade over the throat, uncaring of the mess that splattered up at him. Ray got off the bike, the helicopter lowering down and Geoff hanging from the back. Ray grabbed the supplies from the bike, rigging the back of the truck and blowing it open, Ryan joining him in transferring the blocks of cash from the truck to Geoff’s hanging arms, the beat of the helicopter in everyone’s ear as Alex hovered._

_“Oh look, the LSPD is awake after all! Sloppy work fella’s lousy response time.” Gavin said over coms, explosions starting up from the opposite end of the bridge where he and Michael had camped. They thinned the incoming heat and Ryan waved his hands at Alex as Ray passed Geoff the last parcel._

_“That’s it, we’re empty! Go!” Geoff buckled back in and Alex gave a thumbs up, nodding his head, the head set around his ears the only visible coms in the whole group. They lifted into the air and R &R made for their bike only for Ryan to pause, a flash of gold through the smoke._

_A woman hadn’t run with the rest, frozen in fear behind a car wheel, having watched the whole thing. Sure, Ryan was masked and they had used only codes, but still… He grinned under his mask, thirsty for blood, stalking towards her deliberately, freeing his beloved machete from its sheath once more._

_“Vagabond, no.” Ray stood between them, Ryan’s gaze jerking up from the promise of a pleasurable kill into empty near black eyes behind smudged frames._

_“Move Brownman. No witnesses.”_

_“Please, she didn’t witness shit. We ain’t got time for this.”_

_“Move.”_

_“Make me.”_

_Fine, it didn’t have to be by machete, and he could always get a kill later. He quick drew his sidearm and blew her away without looking away from Rays face, the sniper’s eyes tightening ever so slightly at the noise._

_“That wasn’t necessary.”_

_“We haven’t time for this.” Ryan echoed his early sentiment and turned for the bike. This is why he could never allow himself to claim Ray as much as the lad called to him and his darkness both. Collateral damage was fine with the sniper unless it had a face. If Ray could see the faces of those caught in the crossfire, he became…different. Fragile._

_Ryan could not have Fragile as a partner. Fragile shatters under his hands._

The memory was unexpected and stirred up all the feelings he had been supressing. Jeremy was still by his side, watching him as he had fallen quiet. When he saw Ryan’s eyes become focused on the now again, he opened his mouth.

“Maybe if you talk abou-“ Ryan gave an annoyed grunt, rolling away and sitting up on the side of the bed, running a hand threw his hair and glaring at his cast, so tired of being confined by it.

“What is it with you and talking? Words don’t do anything, action does.” He got up, walking over to the drawers were their clothes had been unpacked too and fishing out some pants. He wasn’t expecting the phone from beside the bed to hit him in the back of the head, a surprised expel of pain escaping as he whipped around to see Jeremy kneeling on the bed, both fists clenched.

“Hey, Asshole, I wasn’t done.” Jeremy growled at him, eyes flashing dangerously. Dark Ryan looked over their chosen approvingly and he compared Ray to Jeremy in his mind. Ray had been prone to silences just like himself. Neither wished to speak to hard about things like emotions, things neither truly understood. Jeremy was all talk, both in jest or in deep thought. He wished to discuss everything as much as possible.

Some would say Ryan would have been more compatible with the quieter lad, that they had more in common. But Jeremy was what Ryan really needed, someone to pull his ass in line and drag him, unwillingly, into talking about whatever he wished to supress. Jeremy had the strength to do it too.

“I was talking to you so get your ass back here. Now.” He ordered his dangerous boyfriend back to the bed. Ryan went, with much put upon hesitation, back to the bed and sat on the end, pointedly not looking at him so as not to make it obvious he was obeying the lad.

“Now, you will tell me what’s going on in that twisted mind of yours. Where did you go a few moments ago, huh? I know that look when your remembering something.” He couldn’t get away with anything, sighing as he felt Jeremy move to sit next to him, his bared thigh against Ryan’s, the gent looking down at the patch of fresh scar there and putting a hand over it.

“I was thinking of…Ray…” He admitted and to Jeremys credit, he didn’t react even as rejection twisted in his stomach. Though Ryan had assured him (And Gavin backed him up when Jeremy had gotten the guts up to ask the lad when they were alone) That Ray and Ryan had never been together, from the few things any of the crew were willing to say and the rare moments Ryan mentioned him, it was clear there had been something between the two, cut short by Rays untimely death.

“Oh? What about Ray?” Jeremy made the words seem almost natural, like he wasn’t choking on jealousy.

“He was in my dream last night and i guess he was just on my mind.”

“I thought your dream was about me?” Ryan was doing nothing but confuse Lil’J further; Ryan had said his dream had been about losing Jeremy, that he was slipping away. He didn’t know why ray had come out of seemingly nowhere.

“It was. I mean, you were in it but so was he and now with Felix-“ Ryan struggled to express what was bugging him, made all the harder by the press of his dark-self against his control, stirred up beyond reason and before it’s time, brought to the forefront by the nightmare then incised by the meeting that day.

“Rye you’re not making any sense.” Jeremy pointed out, concerned by the way Ryan’s hand was clenching and unclenching at his thigh and the muscles twitching in his face.

“I killed Ray.” Ryan finally spat out, jerking away from Jeremy and the bed to slam his fists above his head into the wall, pressing his forehead too it.

“I was blinded by my want for him. I wanted him so badly but I told myself no. I told myself he couldn’t handle it. That I’d break him.” Now the words were spilling out and Ryan was turning to look at Jeremy sitting stunned on the bed, a hand outstretched to him.

“I was so busy arguing with myself, over my own selfish wants, I didn’t see he was breaking all on his own. If I had just pulled my head out of my ass for five fucking minutes, maybe I could have- maybe I would have seen it.” He bared his teeth and gave a growl, looking away from his lad again who was getting up to approach him.

“But I didn’t. And he fucking died and I swore I would never let that happen again. Then you came along and I knew I would have to claim you. Protect you. Make you mine.” Jeremy touched his shoulder, triggering Ryan into turning and snatching him, pressing him against the wall, Ryan’s elbows by his ears and the gents face close enough for their noses to brush.

“But you started to break too. Look at you. Your side, your arm, you’re fucking mind…People keep getting through to touch you. I am not cut out for this. I can’t keep you safe. Now this guy has come along and everything in me is saying to stay and fight. Saying how fun it would be,” his face broke in a manic smile and his eyes lit up as his voice dropped, “And it would be fun. So much fun to kill a killer…”

He refocused on Jeremy after a moment, his smile fading as he took in the poker face the lad was wearing.

“Help me. Help me decide what to do here. Do we run? Or do we fight? And if we fight, then how do I…How do I stop you from being hurt again? Because I don’t know Lil’J, I don’t know how to touch things without them breaking.” He brought his hand down, touching Jeremys neck and for the first time felt a flush of shame at the marks he had put on the lad, how easily he could have killed him while he had been focused chasing his own pleasure, “You get aggrieved when you see you’ve marked me, but I- I. Am. Dangerous. To you…”

Jeremy couldn’t let him go on any longer, grabbing Ryan’s wrist and twisting it painfully away from his neck, drawing back the other and slamming fist into Ryan’s face, making the gent fall away from him.

“You think I can’t protect myself?! You think that if I hadn’t wanted you to hold me tighter, I couldn’t stop you? Gee rye, thanks for thinking so little of me.” Jeremy kicked out catching knee, Ryan still surprised at the sudden attack by his chosen, his leg giving way. Jeremy followed up, kicking shoulder to flatten him then falling over him, grabbing his arms and pulling them up above his head.

“We fight Ryan, we fucking fight if you really think it will come to that. As for me getting hurt, well fucking tough it out. It’s sweet all this talk of protecting me but in the end, it’s bullshit Rye. You worry about me and I’ll worry about you and we’ll work together that way. And as for you being dangerous to me well,” he smiled and sat up, letting Ryan’s arms go and lifting his arms in a shrug, “I just kicked the fuck out of you and you didn’t lift a finger. Don’t tell me that doesn’t mean a god damn thing.”

Jeremy was right, from the moment his hand had closed around Ryan’s wrist, if it had been anyone else, Ryan would have gone for throat. It wouldn’t have been a conscious choice, just an instinctual reaction. But his instincts had stayed quiet, letting Jeremy do whatever he wished, Ryan refusing to lift a hand to defend himself. He knew his knee would be pulled and his shoulder would bruise. Even his face felt that familiar numb after a hit.

He lunged up, grabbing Jeremy and pulling him down for a biting kiss, wrapping arms around him and rolling on the floor so he was above the lad again. He settled between his legs, Jeremey wrapping himself around him naturally, clinging tightly, hands pulling at his hair and Jeremys head cradled on Ryan’s cast, Ryan’s good hand squeezing behind his neck.

“Your so fucking right.” Ryan gasped into Jeremy who laughed beneath him.

“I’ll have that in writing thanks.” He muttered back groaning as Ryan pressed his hips forward, rubbing them together again.

“Christ Rye, don’t you need a breather?” he moaned, Ryan running his hand from the back of Jeremys neck down the lad’s body, brushing over nipple before stroking interest back into his prince.

“Not with you.” He replied hungrily, being oh so careful not to bite too hard as he licked up Jeremys pulse then mouthed on his jaw.

“Rye, do me a favour?” Jeremy asked, breath catching as he was worked by expert hand. Ryan stilled, wondering if he was pushing Jeremy to fast, looking down at him with concern. Jeremy chuckled again, lightly slapping his face.

“and your worried about hurting me… No, just, can you not think of your old flame right after we’re done fucking?”

“He’s not-“ Jeremy grabbed his head and brought him back to his neck, wanting to feel Ryan at his throat again.

“Shut up Rye and claim me already.”

Ryan always obeyed his prince.


	12. anger rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The murder boyfriends have problems that aren't going anywhere anytime soon.  
> Sometimes it causes problems between them.

_Ryan was running, a long-buried fear thumping in his chest. Through the alleys of the Los Santos upper city, places he should know by heart. But he kept running into walls, everywhere he turned. The crew were in trouble, he could hear them yelling, fighting, screaming for him, but he just couldn’t get through._

_He was being chased himself._

_As he turned a corner, panting, trembling and frightened as he had never been in his adult life, he caught a glimpse of them, saw Geoff fling himself in front of the lads, saw him take a knee as bullets shredded into him. Then the wall appeared and Ryan was forced to backtrack again._

_Snarls were getting closer, the beat of his purser ringing in his ears, driving him towards panic._

_Another glimpse, Alex this time, his face almost accepting as the helicopter spun in a freefall, Ryan not there in the back to keep the enemies off his friends six. The helicopter hit, and the shockwave blew him from his feet…straight into a wall. Another goddamn wall._

_A beastly roar and Ryan was up again, sprinting away._

_There, a way through! Ryan huffed, unable to understand how fast or far he had run, just that it wasn’t fast enough. Michael and Gavin, always together, side by side. Lindsay had an arm thrown over each one’s shoulder, all three facing Ryan._

_“Better Run Rye-bread! Show that thing whose boss!” Michael yelled out encouragingly._

_“Your dead as knobs man, unless you get here now!” Gavin added, a wide grin._

_“He won’t make it. Ya’ll should know a dead man when you see one.” Lindsay said mildly._

_Ryan reached down deep inside him, even as he felt teeth nip at his shoulder, putting on that burst of speed he needed to get to the Lads and their Phoenix._

_“Rye, come on man, slow down!” Jeremys voice called to him from behind and Ryan looked over his shoulder to see that the creature he had been running so hard from was Jeremy himself. The Lad was shirtless and panting over his knees. Ryan came to a halt, turning to look back at Jeremy, not understanding why he had been so afraid._

_“No rye! Don’t go that way!”_

_“Oh, what a bloody idiot!”_

_“Told you so.”_

_Jeremy held out a hand and straightened up, Ryan taking it just as he noticed that Jeremys chest was covered in markings. Cookie cutters were still lodged in some, others were freely bleeding._

_“I’m glad you came to me Rye.” Jeremy voice said but Ryan couldn’t see him anymore, just an Edgar waiting for him to milk him of his golden light. He stepped forward, now the monster in his own dream, fingers closing around throat as he stared into golden peace._

_A shot rang out and the next thing he knew, Ryan was holding Jeremy again, a single line of blood from the middle of his forehead marking the shot that killed him. Ryan looked up, fury in his mind, to see vagabond and his gold smoking gun._

_“We watch are own back, remember?” Vagabond Growled at him._

_Ryan was horrified to see that as Jeremy collapsed into his arms he was no longer holding his prince. Ray was cold and white and grinning at him._

_“Yolo amirite?”_

Ryan jerked awake but this time he managed to not freak out. The dreams kept coming and he was learning to dread sleeping. It was too much to hope his sudden movement hadn’t woken his lover because Jeremy immediately lifted a head, smacking his lips together sleepily.

“‘nother one?” he murmured and Ryan nodded, sitting up, the blankets sliding down his chest to pool at his waist, putting his head in his good hand. Jeremy sighed and shifted from where he had been starfished over half the bed, to half sitting, curling around Ryan’s casted arm and laying a shoulder on the Gents upper arm.

“They just keep coming. Clearly, it’s the repressed physique of my dark-self coming to the forefront of my consciousness, but what I don’t understand is _why?”_ Ryan explained in a frustrated tone, Jeremy nodding along though right now he didn’t understand a word of what Ryan was saying. He just knew Ryan needed someone to listen and that’s what Jeremy could do.

It had been days since they had met with Risinger and either Felix didn’t know where they were staying or he was biding his time. Ryan didn’t think he read the situation wrong like Jeremy had been very subtly suggesting as time wore on. He fully believed Felix would be coming for Jeremy, had seen the way Felix had read the situation. He believed Ryan was protecting a vulnerable. Felix would find he was sorely mistaken, but that didn’t stop Ryan from worrying about his lad.

So, the days had passed in a tenser but similar way to before, relaxing by the pool, playing in the casino, going out to the gun range or for food. The nights were different. The nightmare before the meeting had sparked something in Ryan and he was avoiding sleep to avoid the dreams that kept coming. Tonight, marked night five of disturbed sleep and tomorrow they heard from Ryan and Jon’s mutual contact on the address of their future home together.

It was putting stress on the two, trying to relax but keep an eye out for attack, coupled with a broken lack of sleep that was affecting Jeremy harshly but even starting to wear down Ryan. Not to mention, both of them were over the hump of their last kills, starting to spiral down into the dark, the need starting to whisper in both their minds.

“If I made an educated guess, I would say it was the meeting, the external pressure of having a threat stacked upon the stresses of dealing with your PTSD and injuries, coupled with my own current weakness- “

“I like how you dance around issues rye, it’s very sweet.” Jeremy cut in sarcastically, never liking his PTSD or Ryan getting clinical about it. He felt stupid and feeble being afraid of water and when Ryan spoke like he was now, it made it seem more real than Jeremy normally liked to pretend.

“I’m sorry but it’s a fact we do have to deal with,” Ryan wasn’t thinking clearly having been disturbed by his dream and running on little sleep even for him, “Your fears, seeing you terrified of a simple shower is clearly effecting my …” He trailed off as Jeremy left his side and got up, watching him cross over and start to get dressed. He wanted to support Ryan, he really did, but he was still dealing with his own issues and now Ryan was bringing that part of it up, he couldn’t take it.

“Jeremy? What are you doing baby? It’s five in the morning.” Ryan asked and Jeremy looked over his shoulder at him fixing him with a look that made him doubt his own intelligence.

“So, you want to go back to sleep? Or you going to keep on talking about water?” He asked as he buckled his belt and snagged a shirt. Ryan leant forward over his legs, putting a hand up.

“Excuse me? I wasn’t talking about water. I was talking about the cause of my dreams lately must be because-” Jeremy spun around, not dealing well with the lack of sleep either, anger on his face.

“So, it’s my fault now?!”

“No of course not!”

“Well your making it sound that way asshole. ‘seeing you terrified’… Like a little bitch boy huh? Poor Jeremy can’t stand water in the face so it’s giving you nightmares?!” Now Ryan was getting angry, his face hardening and pointing a finger at Jeremy.

“Now you’re taking this out of context. I’m just saying, I’m having these stupid dreams because we started playing your twenty questions games. It’s bringing up shit I really didn’t want to think about but I have been doing it to make YOU happy! Well, this is the result, isn’t it?” He pressed the hand to his chest, Jeremy folding his arms as he glared at his boyfriend, “I’m having nightmares, and you’re getting pissy. This is what talking does to people like us Jeremy, I did try to warn you.”

“Oh, go fuck yourself Ryan.” Jeremy couldn’t think of anything more eloquent then that after Ryan’s pretty and well thought out speech. He hated feeling dumb and he felt very vulnerable, something he didn’t like feeling, especially since his dark self has been stirring, pacing under his skin, the lights flashing in people’s eyes catching his attention.

“What was it about this time huh? More Ray calling to you? More me needing your help? Can you at least pick a lad to dream about and stick to it?” Ryan flinched back then really got angry, flinging blankets off and stalking over to his own clothes, livid to be teased about something so personal and had been so difficult to share.

“Forgive me my prince for fucking caring about you.” He seethed deliberately dressing with his back towards Jeremy. Jeremy took a breath in then breathed out his anger as much as possible seeing the angry stiffness of Ryan’s body, knowing how hard Ryan was trying for him. He was sorry, that had been a cheap shot, just he felt stalled in his own recovery from his waterboarding and Ryan’s analysis of it had gotten under his skin.

He walked forward to Ryan, putting his hands on Ryan’s bare back, stilling the gent’s movements as he had been doing up the front of his jeans.

“I’m sorry baby, that was a dick thing for me to say. I know you care about me. It’s just…you know when your hurt, and you can press and pick at the wound yourself, and it kinda hurts but you can deal with it? Then someone else comes along and just _brushes_ the same spot and its fucking agony…”

Ryan stayed stiff under his hands so Jeremy sighed, trailing his hands up, feeling the bumps and grooves of scars under his hands until he reached shoulder above him, squeezing the muscle like he knew Ryan loved.

“I hate being so fucking scared Rye, and I hate you have to see me like this.”

“To quote a man I respect maybe even above all others… ‘Deal’” Ryan grumbled but Jeremy smiled, feeling muscle melt under his fingers, Ryan’s anger cracking. Both men’s anger had only been born of sleepless nights and built up stress anyway so it was almost easy to let them go again.

“Your right. We’ll deal with everything, one thing at a time. Together.” Jeremy said firmly then Ryan turned, causing Jeremy’s hands to slid off his back. He smiled at his lad, and captured a chin in his good hand, leaning down for a quick kiss.

“Breakfast here? Or downstairs?” he asked of Jeremy, the lad brushing Ryan’s hair out of his face, the long locks bed tangled.

“Downstairs. I’m so sick of looking at these walls.”

They ended up one of the first to the buffet breakfast, serving themselves gracious servings. As Jeremy sat down with his juice he chuckled at Ryan’s own choice of drink, rolling his eyes to tease him.

“You have got to be like fifty-fifty, deit coke to blood at this point.”

“It wakes me up.”

“so what we going to do today?”

Ryan prized the happy look on his prince’s face when he suggested they hit the game traders and maybe buy a console.

 

Ryan left Jeremy setting up the new Xbox they had brought to check his phone. He went out onto the balcony and closed the door behind him as Jeremy unboxed the Xbox and started shifting the hotels carefully placed wires to make room for the Xbox cording.

M: ASSHOLE LET US TALK TO JEREMY ALREADY!

G: How my Lil’Boi doing? Come on, be nice Rye-bread we miss him

Variations of the same message from both the lad. Ryan had sent Geoff a text update a few days ago, and he had one reply. ‘Good to know.’. Nothing from Alex at all

What was more important to Ryan was the missed call from Andy. Andy was in charge of properties and their money guy. He was the mutual contact between Ryan and Risinger as well. He called the property guy now, Uncaring if he was interrupting anything.

“Hello?”

“has Risinger called yet?” Ryan wasted no time introducing himself.

“Vagabond!” Andy squeaked and Ryan growled, vowing to kill the little idiot when he heard Lindsay’s voice in the background.

“That’s Vagabond? Andy, give me the phone!”

“Don’t you do it.”

“Andy, now…”

“Don’t you do it!”

Andy bit back a fearful sob as they fought over who he was more frightened of.

“Andy, I am standing right here.” Lindsay’s ruthless tone was much closer to the phone now and making a very good point. Ryan could trump that however.

“Anything she does to you will pale in comparison too what I will do to you if you hand that phone over.” Andy gave another choked sob and spoke up.

“I-I- C-can’t-t” He stuttered out to Lindsay who gave an irritated noise that made Ryan smile smugly. Good to see his reputation held even over the boss. Fear was always a useful way of reassuring loyalty.

“Is that Vagabond?!” Michael’s voice sounded and Ryan sighed knowing it was over as Andy gave a pained grunt then Michael sounded loud and clear down the phone.

“Where’s my lad you psycho Fuck?! Fucking drop off the fucking world and Take the fuck off then don’t even let him talk to his Fucking family asshole?! Fucking that’s low even for your fucking twisted ass!”

“Michael, hello, good to hear from you. How you been?”

“Don’t pull that polite bullshit on me you fuckstick! You’ve been gone fucking weeks! You still have fucking fingers right? Send a guy a fucking text!”

“I did!”

“YOU ONLY SENT ONE MOTHERFUCKER! WE NEED UPDATES YOU RETARDED FUCKING ROBOT FUCK!”

Ryan held the phone from his ear as Michael continued on a rant, insulting everything from Ryan’s intelligence, to his appearance to his ability to breath in and out. After a few moments and he could no longer hear Michael yelling like he was standing next to him did he put the phone back to his ear cautiously.

“Are you done now? Only I need to talk to Andy.” He was completely unaffected and as he heard Michael explode again, Lindsay seemed to have snagged the phone sounding put out and tired. In the background, Michael was raging and Ryan heard Gavin enter the fray, his humour filled voice questioning Michaels rage and getting violence in return judging from the sounds of Gavin squawking and thuds.

“Talk to me. When are you coming back?”

“Not anytime soon.”

“We could really use you here.”

“Tough. Deal.”

“Alex is MIA.”

“He’s probably holed up with his pet somewhere. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“Tell me where his Home is.”

“No.”

Ryan smiled to himself picturing Lindsay’s frustrated face. She was a tough girl and Ryan liked her a lot but he did not see her as any kind of authority over himself. No one was. He’d listen to Jeremy and Geoff might be able to get him to back down but that was about it. He was a King and a monster. He didn’t have to answer anything she asked.

“Ok, Detective dick Dan has gone into hiding.” This one was more irritating to Ryan, the man who had put fear on his chosen’s face. He turned to look in seeing Jeremy happily powering the Xbox and waiting for the starting update to begin loading. He saw Ryan looking and waved at him. Ryan raised a hand even as he spoke to Lindsay.

“Rimmer?”

“Dead. Hit was claimed by some new face in town, a guy called Tuxedo Mask. Watched way too much sailor moon if you ask me.” Ryan clenched his teeth, turning to look out over the city again.

“See, this right here? This is why we’re not coming back anytime soon. You deal with the ghost’s, I have a property too buy.”

“What ghost?! Ryan,” Andy better hope he had left because if she had mouthed that name while still in ear shot of the guy, she had killed him, “we need you guys. I need you guys. Geoff isn’t… Isn’t doing well without you and Al. Michael and Gavin, I can barely keep them under tabs. Funhaus I managed to pull back into line but then Adam went and torched the leverage I had over him.”

“You in your office I assume?”

“Yeah I’m alone.”

“Tell me everything.”

Lindsay did, laying down everything that had happened. Geoff was constantly sauced, whining about the better days. Al was missing and no one had seen or heard from him since the murder boyfriends had left. Gavin has had an attempt on his life and Michael was on a constant hair-trigger for a rage. People were poking around the operations, Kyle wearing the vagabond mask as needed but he hadn’t done anything to bad, just really letting himself be seen.

“Ok, well good job on pulling Funhaus in. Burnt leverage is fine, it shows you really got to him. Keep a look out to what else he tries to hide. Now’s the time they feel vulnerable and you can bet, they’ll run for whatever they have that needs protecting.” Ryan started, giving Lindsay advice as he had done for Geoff, “Go in and slap the sober back into Geoff. Normally Al does that but hey, I couldn’t tell you when he’s back.”

He leant forward on the balcony rails, glancing back to Jeremy, making sure the lad wasn’t looking anymore.

“Lindsay, you need to elect yourself a second. Now I cannot be here for you. We have our own stuff to take care of. The sooner you start ironing out a pecking order the better.”

“Geoff is-“

“Geoff’s out. Alright? Look this has been a long time coming. Since we lost Ray. We just all need time to deal and Unfortunately that means you have to deal with the business crap for a while.”

“Hey, I was there for Ray too remember? Me and Caleb, the begins of B team, we were there.”

“I’m not denying that Linds. But you guys aren’t legitimately insane.”

“Ryan you’re not-“ He didn’t grace her by listening to her empty denial, cutting across her.

“Jeremy managed to save us from combusting for a while but the guy can only do so much and he got burnt up in the process. You deal with those two idiots and I got this one covered. Now Al will be back when he gets back and if you want Geoff back, like I said, you’ll have to slap the sober into him again. Has he checked his messages do you know?” Did they know that this tuxedo mask could be a ghost?

“I couldn’t tell you.”

“Fine, well go sober Geoff up then I’d say he’ll be off dealing with his own shit. We just dealt in a heist so no one should question main team absence. You’ve basically been running this crew for the past year anyway, so there’s nothing there I need to tell you about. Don’t do anything flashy, keep your head down and the money rolling in. Just use Vagabond sparingly, don’t pull it out for any old intimidation. I want my reputation maintained, do you hear me?”

“Yes dad, god I wanted help, not a lecture.”

“Well give daddy back to the nice property man would you? Oh, and tell the Lads, Jeremy will be back on Xbox live tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Ryan.” Lindsay sounded sincere and the emotions Jeremy had stirred in him left him vulnerable to an affectionate smile for the spunky, steel spined girl.

“Your welcome. If you have any problems, don’t hesitate to _not_ call me because I’m busy and you can just deal with it yourself, you’re a big girl.

“Well that lasted about as long as I expected.”

“Blabbering baby puddle on line one please.”

“yeah, yeah, here, have your stupid property then.”

 

Jeremy looked up again as he saw Ryan’s shoulders shake in a laugh and he wondered who he was talking too and what they were saying. He knew however that Ryan needed the privacy, that he could only answer mystery’s one tiny piece at a time. So once the Xbox was set to download its installation update, he went and flopped onto the bed, queuing up a YouTube clip for learning sign language on the Tv screen in there.

It had been Ryan’s Idea, a good exercise in stretching and exercising Jeremys busted hand as well as learning how to use fine motor skills in a thumb that was mostly numb. Jeremy watched and copied the movements of finger flicks and hand gestures carefully, learning them by drill. Ryan came in, the door making a thunk that announced he had re-entered the air-conditioned space and as Jeremy guessed, it wasn’t long until Ryan was in the bedroom, looking between the Tv and Jeremy.

“What are we on?”

“I can now ask if you have the time.” Jeremy mumbled, trying to concentrate on his lesson. Ryan laughed and sat down next to Jeremy, looking between the screen and his boyfriend before lifting his hand and gesturing rapidly one handed, showing off. Jeremy wasted no time calling him on it.

“Show off.”

 **Only for you** Ryan signed with a grin.

“So, this is the real reason to learn huh? So, we can talk silently?”

 **One reason** Ryan motioned with a roll of his shoulders. Jeremy found it easy to recognise signs then form them but he tried, lifting his hands, the lesson on screen forgotten.

 **Other**?  He wanted to know the other reason or reasons.

 **Useful** Ryan pointed out. Jeremy nodded and let his hands fall.

“I’d like a more detailed answer then that.” Jeremy grumbled and Ryan laughed putting his arm around the lad’s shoulders, liking the feel of him tucked into his side.

“Well you’re not far enough along to follow a more detailed explanation. Plus, it is limited with only one hand.” Jeremy rolled his eyes up at him making Ryan grin delighted as Jeremy shoved him so he fell onto the bed. Jeremy got on top of him and put one hand around Ryan’s wrist and the other around the elbow of his casted arm.

“You’re not mute Ryan. You can use your words not your hands.”

“How about I let you, use your hands huh?”

“you don’t ‘let’ me do anything. I do what I want.”

“And what do you want?”

“You.”

“Fresh out sorry, more me will be in later this evening however.”

Jeremy cracked up at Ryan’s joke falling beside him, Ryan laughing with him. After he calmed a little, Ryan thumbed his cheek, having Jeremy grin at him and catch the palm against his face.

“Ok different mystery then. What was the phone call about? The crew ok?” Ryan’s smile fell a little to hear the care and concern Jeremy had for the crew. Maybe he had done wrong keeping him separated from his lads. But that was fixed now so Ryan put it out of mind.

“The crew are fine. Lindsay has everything under control, and,” he watched Jeremy carefully, wanting to see the happiness there as he delivered his news, “I told the lads you’ll be on box live tomorrow night. You can talk to them yourself then.” Sure enough Jeremy lit up, rolling so he was above Ryan again.

“Are you serious? I can play with the lads?”

Ryan nodded and laughed into Jeremys mouth when the man pressed an excited kiss to his lips.

“that mean I get my phone back?” Jeremy asked when he broke apart from Ryan, the Gents hand in his hair where it had crept as the kissed.

“I guess so, but please, can we have one more night before you start having a social life again?” Ryan asked him, giving his puppy dog eyes that Jeremy could never resist. Jeremy gave a put-on groan and rolled off Ryan once more.

“Fine, if we must spend time together…” he grumbled and crossed his arms but his sparkling eyes and wide grin made a lie of his show.

“Good because we have a house to inspect tonight.”

Jeremys eyes glittered with excitement that made Ryan’s breath catch. If this is how happy he is about a house inspection, ryan wondered how happy he'd be to find out Ryan intended to test out the special features of the house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and kudos if you feel like it :) even short comments saying you enjoyed make my day


	13. the glove is thrown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan is not taking chances with jeremy, Jeremy is getting annoyed at the kiddie gloves.  
> Felix is not going to back down. In fact, he's going to ramp it up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo people! i'd like to say the hiatus on all things writing is over, but its not! fun right? anyway in seriousness, I'm doing other things atm so been away from my writing for awhile and still will be, but hey! look! murder bois!  
> Forgive me right?

“Anytime Mr Burns, you can count on me.” Jon assured his most influential client as he packed his laptop away into its carry bag, phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder. His work brought him from city to city, but his phone line was always open for Burnie burns least he find himself in a position of disadvantage with the Rooster Boss.

Jon was only safe for as long as he was useful to the dangerous Men and women his career put him in contact with.

“I hope so Risinger. So, you’ll be back in time for the auction?”

“Of course Sir, like I said, you can count on me.” Jon reiterated, slinging the bag onto his shoulder and securing his phone in hand as he turned.

“Yah-!” Jon started to yelp but cut it off quickly when he spotted Felix reclining on his suite couch, feet up on his coffee table and looking like he had been there for some time.

“Jon? What was that?” Burns asked and Felix grinned up at him knowingly.

“Kicked my toe sir, I’m fine.” Jon choked out then managed to even his voice to more normal tones as he walked over to Felix and nudged the legs with a foot, Felix lifting his hands in surrender and taking his crossed feet off Jon’s notebook, “I will be back by the 18th Mr burns. I can absolutely assure you that I can organise your auction from that date forward.”

Felix wiggled his eyebrows both men knowing he was listening into a conversation he shouldn’t be but Jon was backed into a corner. He couldn’t allow Burns to know Felix was listening or he was dead. So, he settled for glaring at the mercenary and tried to wrap up quickly.

“Fine. You better hope you can whip up a good one in that timeframe Jon.”

“the best Mr burns.”

“you never leave enough time to really stay and visit properly with me Jon.” Burns purred into the phoneline and Jon fought to show his shiver of unease to Felix who was watching him with cold intelligent eyes.

“A network like mine takes a lot of time to maintain sir, all for your benefit of course.” Jon subtlety reminded Burns why disappearing him into one of the rooster Brothels would be a bad idea.

“alright, alright, I get it. I’ll see you on the 18th.” Burnie hang up and Jon sighed in relief pocketing his phone and resumed his soft glare on Felix. He picked up his note book, no doubt already been pawed over by the merc, and tucked it in his bag.

“What are you doing here Felix?” he asked.

“Can’t I just see an old friend, with no agenda-“

“no one visits me without an agenda.” Jon pointed out and Felix smirked, springing to his feet and following when Jon cocked his hips and turned on his heel to leave.

“Ok, so I have a Teeny bit of an agenda.” Felix admitted following Jon out of his door. Jon nodded, listening and wondering how Felix got into his twentieth story suite when Jon had been facing the front door as he packed his side bag.

“Course you do. Well my friend? What can I help you with?” Jon was always open for negotiation with anyone, even when they let themselves in uninvited.

“Jerry Drifter.” Felix said the name with a smile, prancing forward then turning so he was walking backwards down the hall towards the elevator, Jon’s destination. Jon raised a brow.

“the eccentric millionaire who wants the murder house? Yeah, I’m about to go meet with him.” Jon said, knowing Felix wouldn’t be bringing it up if he hadn’t already known. It was too much of a coincidence.

“You didn’t ask me to come this time?” Felix phrased it as a question, backing into the elevator and leaning against the back wall of it as Jon turned to hit his ground floor button.

“Well, seeing as you nearly incited a brawl at my deal the first time, plus the lack of hostility towards myself from the man, I gauged it unnecessary to hire a bodyguard this time.”

“You wound me again Risinger!” Felix pouted theatrically, “My tender heart, must you always break it?”

Jon shot him a look over his shoulder, “Oh yeah, I’m sure I stomp all over your Delicate heart Felix…” He said sarcastically, Felix grinning back delighted to have him play.

“You should let me come. Free of charge I promise.” Felix said crossing his heart as well as his fingers making Jon roll his eyes.

“I doubt I can prevent you.” He observed making the deadeye merc laugh.

“No, you really couldn’t.” he agreed and tucked his hands in his pockets, “that’s what everyone loves about you Risinger. You know when to take your lumps.”

“Just don’t get me killed?”

“No promises on a pro-bono job Jon.”

 

Ryan drove alone to the meet up, but not as alone as people would suspect with the empty car.

“Ryan, I don’t like this.” Jeremy sulked over the coms.

“You, my dear lad, are the vulnerable element, at least to our astute fellow. I would like him to continue to believe that. Now are you set up?”

“rye, I’m still not at hundred percent. But yes, I am. Amazing how many people pick their asses when they think no one is looking.”

“to be fair, they can live their lives with the assumption a sniper is not scrutinising their every move.” Ryan pointed out. Already set up, higher and across from the open restaurant Ryan was meeting Risinger at, Jeremy snorted into his mic as he looked through the high-powered lenses of his scope, the weapon pointed down at the unassuming innocents below.

“Normal people are the strangest.” He snarked and was rewarded with Ryan’s chuckle in his ear. This meet was to finalise the transaction of property. He and Ryan had visited the property themselves and were delighted in it. Ryan especially was entranced by the basement room.

Jeremy hadn’t wanted to sit this out but Ryan was adamant. Felix had made assumptions, Ryan could see that and fully intended to take advantage of it. Felix would no doubt assume Ryan had left his ‘fragile’ plaything at home, not expecting Jeremy to be as dangerous as his partner. Certainly not a skilled long range expert.

Felix may be a professional, but so were they and there were two of them.

“I want to come back here when we can. Their rump looks mouth-watering and I can’t even smell it from here.” Jeremy noted and Ryan solemnly promised they could come back when he was sure the danger had passed. Jeremy stiffened when he saw Jon arrive in a limousine, Felix getting out on his heels.

“I got eyes. Both are here. Just got out of a limo, heading in now.” Jeremy reported switching from dinner plans to serious. Felix, the moment he got out, started scanning the buildings and Jeremy tipped his rifle back and covered the scope with a palm.

“Felix is casing the skyline, I lost line of sight for a few moments.”

“You protected you flash?”

“Yep.”

“good job baby.” Ryan praised in a way that made Jeremy clench his teeth. Naturally he protected his giveaway. He had been sniping for years yet Ryan, in trying to complement him, only made him feel insulted. Sometimes Ryan could act like he was the only one who knew anything about anything and it was starting to grind on Jeremys nerves. Yes, Ryan did have a lot to teach him, but Jeremy did know his own stuff well.

He pushed his feelings aside for a moment to get back to the job at hand. He had given Felix enough time to fully scrutinise his surroundings and he lined his sniper up again, quickly finding Jon and Felix being seated on a table near the fire pit but surrounded by empty place settings, ensuring privacy.

“They are seated. Once again, doing side by side. Risinger looks a little tense with Felix there. Felix looks relaxed.”

“I’m almost there.” Ryan told him, “Remember, I got to take the earpiece out so they don’t notice it so radio silence. Only shoot if he makes an aggressive move.”

“I still think I should just blow his brains out now.”

“And risk his buddy coming down on us?” Ryan had done research on the Mercenary called Felix, found out he normally works with a partner, a silent one. Locus and Felix, one never without the other.

“yeah, yeah, better the enemy we can see rather then-“

“the one we don’t.” Ryan finished Jeremys recital of his own rule. He parked up and got out, lifting a hand to his ear, brushing his hair back as he palmed the earpiece out and tucked it into his cast, insuring Jeremy could still listen into the conversation, even if he couldn’t contribute.

He knew Jeremy would have seen him do it and he quickly found Jon and Felix at their table, Felix having spotted him back and giving the same challenging smile as before. Ryan firmed his face into a friendly smile back, letting the edge of his dark self twist at the corners of his lips and eyes.

He didn’t bother heading to the counter further in, going straight to the table, putting a hand on the back of a chair across from Felix but not pulling it out.

“very grade school of you Mr Felix.” Ryan pointed out the foot hooked around his chairs leg. Felix smiled wider, withdrawing the foot.

“I had to try. I’m a kid at heart Mr drifter.” Felix excused himself, like that hadn’t been both an insult and a testing of Ryan’s observational skills. Jon’s smile seemed slightly strained, only Ryan’s dependence on recognising facial expressions to fake human interaction making him notice it. He pulled the chair out and sat, once again entering into a lock eye with Felix, rudely ignoring Jon in favour of the danger across from him.

“Mr Risinger, I have to say, the house was beautiful.” Ryan opened, polite in voice if not action. Felix was scanning him over, Ryan returning the gesture, both noting the various weapon placements. Truly, here was someone to give Ryan a taste of challenge. Underneath his fears for protecting his prince, dark Ryan thrilled at a prey with teeth.

“I’m so glad you enjoyed it. Did you inspect the details you asked for? I’m assured it’s all up to spec.” Jon asked, slightly irritated to be so blatantly ignored, half his charm coming from his ability to make people comfortable with his face and striking eyes.

“It was. I like how the extra room can be closed off from the laundry. A nice touch.” Ryan praised, looking deep now into Felix’s eyes, brown like his lads but lacking the love Jeremys gaze holds. He saw only deep cunning, reflecting his own sharp intelligence.

“Speaking of a nice touch, where is your stunning fiancée today?” Felix asked, ignoring Jon’s tsk of warning. Ryan smiled brightly, cocking an eyebrow, the question not irritating to him since Jeremy no doubt was watching them from his safe spot right now.

“oh, you know, out adding to our wardrobe. Young men are such fickle creatures, moving from one obsession to the next.” Ryan hinted that Felix should move along, testing his conviction as well as warning him that Ryan both knew Felix’s interest and would stand in his way. Felix did not heed it however, message clearly received but it only delighted him, not scared him.

“He couldn’t be much younger then I, Mr drifter. I can tell you, my obsessions tend to burn until they are fulfilled.”

“Maybe you’re looking to fulfil them in the wrong spot then?” Ryan dropped his voice slightly, quirking a brow, flexing a hand. Felix didn’t blink, smirking back and winking once.

“I think I’m just where I want to be.”

“Ah-hem?” Jon cleared his throat pointedly, both killers twitching their heads to signal their attention even as they stayed locked in their staring competition, neither wiling to be the first to look away, “The house Mr drifter? Since your satisfied, can I expect full payment?”

“I won’t pay full price until I know the contractors you used will never speak of it.” Ryan told him, noting in his peripherals Jon was openly frowning now.

“Some of those contractors are valued assets.”

“I’ll pay you extra then.”

“Your money cannot buy the income they generate.” Jon bargained and Ryan wanted to smack the man for using staple contractors when Ryan had made clear last time he wished for them to be silenced.

“Never fear fella’s, Felix is here.” Felix quipped, “Name a contractor you don’t mind losing Jon, and I can guarantee the others silence.”

Jon looked to Ryan who was scrutinising Felix’s face, still with the mask of a friendly smile fixed to his lips until his cheeks hurt. Felix said that with easy confidence and his body language showed no signs of bragging. He truly believed in what he could do.

“Does that suit you Mr drifter?” Jon asked and after a long moment Ryan nodded.

“If he can deliver, then I’m fine with it.” A glove thrown to the ground.

“I can deliver. Watch the news tomorrow night and you’ll see the message sent and the contractors put on mute.” Felix picked it up. With that settled, Ryan agreed to pay another quarter, then upon the assurance of silence, he’d pay the rest. Jon stood, not even hiding the wish to get away from the tense atmosphere at the table and Felix and Ryan stood together.

“Good doing business with you Mr Drifter. I hope you think of me for any of your property needs.” Jon said extending a hand that was ignored.

“Thank you Mr Risinger, I will keep you in mind should I need such services again.” Ryan said back then tilted his head at Felix, “Like in the event Mr Felix cannot make your Contractors quiet.”

“Oh they’ll be as Silent as the desert Mr Drifter.”

“I think the desert speaks many things, for those who listen.”

“I’m more of a doer then a listener but I hear you.”

Jon looked between them as they finally straightened up from the table. He rolled his eye’s having been witness to this kind of pissing contest before. Jon would betray a man for the right price and a guarantee of protection from his betrayal. In this case however, he saw no reason to enlighten either men of what he had gleamed.

Felix’s true name, and Jerry Drifters partners fighting ability would stay locked behind his lips until paid for. Jon had seen the signs and the marks no matter how well covered on timothy’s hands, understood from the slight tilt of the shoulders that he was always compensating for kickback on a high-powered weapon. Jon was getting the hell out of here before the sniper could shoot him, or either psycho could decide to show off with his body as the canvas.

He may just leave Vegas early. Before this got out of hand.

 

Wesley said goodbye to the other fella’s, waving at them before dumping his toolkit in the booth and sliding behind the wheel of his pickup. He was starting it up when the passenger side door opened and a man, maybe only a few years older than himself, with a closely cut beard and a wide smile slid into the seat.

“Ah…” Wesley was at a loss. What do you say to a stranger that just lets themselves into your car? His eyes widened and if he had been tongue-tied before the sleek and shiny gun in the guy’s hand robbed him of the ability to speak.

“Hey Wes!” the guy greeted him like an old friend, even going so far as to clasp his shoulder with the hand not pointing humanity’s most deadly hand weapon at him, “How goes the apprenticeship? Say, listen, how about you drive, and make sure to wave to your buds again, and we’ll have a nice chat about a house you guys altered huh?”

 

Felix loved his job. He loved to talk and no one was more receptive to what you had to say then when you were holding a knife to their throat. He didn’t know when it had happened but at some point, work ceased being work for him and became the once place he wished to be.

“Poor, poor Wes… It’s almost over now man, you’ve done a fine job. Told me everything I wanted. Now… forgive me but I’ve prepared a little script here for us.” Felix loved the fear in those eyes, the crease of tears tracking down a face. Wesley had already lost skin to him, long beautiful strips and not even because he wasn’t talking. Just because Felix _could_.

Felix moved back, the knife came away from Wesley’s throat and the man sucked in a few breaths as the merc walked away from the chair he was tied too and to a small folding table. He lifted a camera and showed it to his prisoner.

“You like? It’s new. A G85, shoots in 4K. Cost a pretty penny but you, are worth it.” Felix laughed, turning it on and pointing it at Wesley, adjusting the settings to compensate for the light, “Oh, you look stunning my friend. Absolutely stunning, can see all the details of your face here.”

Felix grinned, his plan to both intimidate the contractors and impress Mr ‘I highly doubt his name is actually,’ Drifter in full swing. He hit record and put a finger to his mouth as he circled Wes, showing off the construction apprentices condition in high res detail.

“This is your apprentice.” Felix said zooming in on Wesley’s face before pulling the shot out and circling again to show the strips of skin missing from his back, “This is your apprentice on drugs. Well… Maybe not drugs… maybe… Torture?”

Felix moved back after his joking suggestion, grabbing a tripod and quickly mounting the camera so he could get into the shot. He snatched up his face mask before he did however, an orange mask that obscured the bottom of his face and shades for his eyes. Then he threw an arm around Wesley’s shoulders, ignoring the pained cries to preform for the camera.

“Hi! I’m Felix! And I am the natural conclusion to your decision to do, ‘discreet’” he used air-quotes around the word, “Jobs for ‘discreet’ people. I am what you call, a guarantee. A guarantee, that the house? You worked on? You know the one, the one where you carved out a little extra room with a bedframe embedded to the floor and a steel bar to the centre?”

He shifted to he was now behind Wesley, hands on his shoulders and rubbing, his thumbs against exposed muscle making Wesley moan and sob, “We need that job, to be extremely buried. As in, never, ever, _ever!_ Speak a word of it to anyone. So, Wesley is my assistant today. We are going to show you what will happen to your wives, your children, your parents, your fucking dog, if you ever even think of that house again.”

He leant in so his cheek was against Wesley’s, his smile huge even under the mask.

“You ready for this?” he sung then laughed, pulling the knife out and setting to work.

 

Jeremy sat down next to Ryan hard, the gent having shifted his weight forward on the couch so his elbow was on his knees and his hands clasped under his chin. The news was reporting on a man dressed as a construction worker had been completely skinned and planted in a cement mixer driver’s seat before the truck had been rigged to drive forward into the fountain before the very restaurant Ryan had met with Felix and Risinger.

“He’s ah… Dramatic?” Jeremy ventured and Ryan shook his head, his body held tight.

“He’s taunting me. This is a challenge. He knows I’m some sort of at least kidnapper, suspects more heavily. He’s asking me to dance…” Ryan’s voice rumbled off and Jeremy leant forward, putting a hand on Ryan’s thigh and trying to see behind the blank expression Ryan had fixed.

“Are you?” he asked and Ryan blinked then his face cracked into a smile as he turned his glinting eyes to his prince.

“ _We_ are, my prince. Together.”


	14. Pickpocket

Part of being a successful pickpocket was picking a good mark.

This pickpocket had been watching his mark for the past hour, watching him get drunker and drunker, pulling his much taller boyfriend up to dance. His back pants pocket was bulging with money, money he took out once, flashed about before the boyfriend got him to put it away, insisting on paying for everything. It was actually kinda sweet.

The pickpocket grinned, sweet for himself he meant of course. The mark had ridiculous coloured hair, only the top shaded in, the rest shaved shorter than the flamboyant flare, purple in some light, blue in others and though he had wide shoulders that could have been intimidating, the way he drunkenly tripped over his feet was not. His boyfriend was having a hard time keeping him steady with one hand in a black cast and that's when the pickpocket knew it was time to move in.

“Come on Jer! One more?” The shorter man wheedled, grabbing the man's jacket collar and pulling him down for a dirty kiss. They were pressed together on the dance floor and the pickpocket had settled nearby, keeping them in the corner of his eye. A sugar daddy and his drunk ward, the pickpocket's luck couldn’t be any better.

“Alright! But this is the last one! I mean it!” The older one called back over the music, charmed by his companion who chuckled and gave him another kiss before he pulled away to help his drunk partner.

That's when the pickpocket made his mistake when the two made their way to a table and colorful guy was left there while the taller went to shoulder his way to the bar. The music thumped around them and the press of bodies was intense, no way to know who was touching who. The thief made his way over, eyes zeroing in on the guy’s wallet, peeking ever so slightly out of his back pocket. He went for the quick snatch.

“Hey friend!” Jeremy had spotted the thief as they had hunted and had told Ryan that was who he wanted. To that effect they focused their efforts and the thief had taken the bait they had practically waved in his face and now Jeremy had a hold of the guy’s wrist, pulling him fully from the crowd and around the standing table into the wall. He let go of the wrist when he had the guy trapped between himself and the wall, the standing tables on either side of him, blocking him in.

“So, you’re a forward guy, aren’t you? Going straight for the ass grab.” Jeremy leant in close, happy to mess with him, no longer pretending to be over the top drunk, though he was slightly buzzed “That’s cool, I’m a bit of an ass man myself.” He muttered into the guy’s ear, making sure to be within an inch of him but not touching him in anyway. He shifted back a little but put his hand beside the guy’s upper arm, seeing as the thief was half a head taller than himself, he couldn’t quiet do over the shoulder like Ryan could.

“I ah, yeah, sorry… Must have drunk too much, probably should get going.” The guy tried to backpedal but Jeremy wasn’t having it, this time shoving the guy back into the wall with his gloved hand. The past weeks had done much to help heal his injuries. He was doing daily exercises to make sure the new skin was limber enough that he could have full movement. His thumb had stayed stubbornly numb and he was still getting used to that, though besides the lack of feeling messing with his perception, he could still use it fine.

“Where you going friend? I thought you’d want to get close and personal with me.” He asked curiously, enjoying the panic starting to flit across the guy’s face.

“I- No- that is- I meant- “

“Never been caught before huh?” Jeremy decided to move on to the new line of fun, “how long you been picking? You’re pretty good. If I hadn’t been ready for you, I might not have felt you lift my wallet.”

“I’m sorry! Look I’ll just go ok, I’ll leave-” He was silenced by a press of Jeremy’s finger to his lips and the gentle shush lost behind the music. Once he had fallen silent, Jeremy smiled and tapped his lips once.

“I think I’ll call you Edgar.”

“That’s not my-” This time he was silenced by a hard jab to his stomach, he cries of surprise and pain being lost in the sounds around them, the dancers oblivious. Jeremy straightened him up as the thief bent over his stomach. He gripped the junction of neck and shoulder, thumb pressed painfully to Edgar’s Adam’s apple to bring him closer.

“Oh dear, someone’s had too much to drink.” Jeremy teased, “How about we head back to my place?”

He was delighted when the guy struck out at him, his fight or flight reflex triggered. Ryan had told him fighters make the best light. This guy was really a gift of fate. He ducked the first swing and brought his hands up for a good old fashioned beat down. Time to test the new skin growth.

Edgar was slightly taller so he had reach but Jeremy was a self-taught bruiser with power behind his hits from broad shoulders and knowledge one can only get from fighting for their survival amongst a merciless gang run world. Wasn’t really much of a match really.

A jab out to Edgar’s solar plexus that got blocked by a forearm. Jeremy grinned and his feet shifted slightly, catching the deflected kinetic energy and rolling it into his next hit, this one connecting with Edgar’s side. The thief’s guard dipped down in response and Jeremy knocked stars into the guy’s head. Jeremy scoffed and flicked his nose with a finger before he took a quick instep and casually used the hardest part of his skull to hit the guy in the temple.

He caught him before his new unconscious friend hit the floor. No one had noticed the short scuffle and he was almost disappointed. He swung Edgar’s arm over his shoulder and took his weight. His leg was holding solid, the skin stiff but not giving. Jeremy's injuries were fading and with every passing day he was getting more anxious to stop relaxing and start learning.

“Alright buddy let’s try that again.” Jeremy smirked cockily letting out a light chuckle.

“You alright there?” Ryan had returned, having not actually gone far, just giving the impression to both the thief and his prince. He didn’t want Jeremy to think he doubted him, but he wasn’t about to let Lil’J be hurt again. So he had stuck close, one hand in the back of his pants, underneath the jacket, fingering his gun.

“Easy peasy, lemon squeezy.”

Ryan helped him carry Edgar out of the club. People assumed they were just helping a drunk friend home. Even if they did suspect sinister motives, the sad truth about the world was no one was going to speak up or do anything about it.Knowingly or unknowingly that made everyone in this club an accessory to the crime.

 

 

It was so simple and thrilling to get Edgar to the car, drive him home, their new home and down into the basement. Jeremy let Ryan take Edgar once they were in the living room, to smile and turn in their own private space, falling into the couch with a chuckle.

It had cost more than Ryan was really comfortable with to buy and then organise and secure everything he needed to make it a castle. As Jeremy had spent time, healing up, dealing with his issues and enjoying everything the resort could offer, Ryan had been in and out making this place into what they needed from it.

The result was a beautiful three-bedroom home in the suburbs surrounding the city. It had two bathrooms, a pool and garage parking for two. Fully air-conditioned and solar panelled. Just a ten-minute drive from the desert surrounding the city and most importantly, a basement split into a recreation room and a laundry room.

“Prince!” Ryan called from downstairs and Jeremy got up, moving to the basement door set in the kitchen. The door was open but Jeremy closed it behind himself and basically bounced down the steps. The laundry was set up down there, the machines quiet right now, and the sound proofing excellent so the noise of it wouldn’t escape into the house.

Of course, that was just the front. Jeremy going to the cleaning cabinet and sliding in the space Ryan had left and into the secret passage behind it. Jeremy moved the cabinet back himself, than closed the door, knowing that the door would now blend with the rest of the laundry wall.  
Down another set of stairs and through a doorway and they were in their new playroom. Ryan had yet to move everything he liked down here yet, but there was a cot in the corner, one that had a new occupant.

Jeremy whistled when he entered the hidden room for the first time. The lad had been told to decorate the house and that he had done happily, but Ryan had wanted this to be a surprise. That and he wasn’t yet ready to share the ritual of creating a Edgar space.

“You have, like way too much free time on your hands.”

“Me? We’re in Las Vegas and you’re always online playing with Gavin and Michael!”

“Team Lads baby, didn’t think you’d keep us apart forever did you?” Ryan might have thrown the guy onto the cot a bit more roughly than he had meant too. He rag dolled over the side but was ignored as Ryan turned to his boyfriend sternly.

“I just wanted to give you time-“

“To heal, yeah, yeah learn a new tune.” Jeremy cut him off and when Ryan’s face started to look dangerous, he skipped forward and planted a kiss on the gents face. Ryan let the anger go with a large outward sigh, knowing in this mood Jeremy would be incorrigible. There was no point getting angry at him when with every hit, he’d just lift his cheek and ask for another.

Jeremy looked about again, noting everything Ryan had done with the space, from the cot in the corner to the solid metal bar into the ground that one end of a long chain was tied too. The other end was on the bed, ready for wrists, ankles or whatever they wished, Ryan now securing it to an ankle and rolling edgar more fully onto the bed. The chain could stretch long enough to get to the toilet Ryan had installed by a professional plumber. Ryan was not a fan of carting out gross buckets thus he had insisted on this small plumbing wonder.  
Ryan had also installed shackles on each corner of the bed if Edgar hadn’t earnt walking around privileges. There was a chest locked by the cot end with everything he had brought in the Edgar bag from their hotel room. Lastly there was a table and two chairs tucked into a corner, as well as a few metal fold out trays folded next door in the laundry to be brought over when they needed.

“How hard did you hit him my prince? Think you scrambled his brains?” Ryan asked with a soft chuckle. Jeremy chuckled back and shook his head.

“No his head was already well scrambled.” Jeremy pointed out, “Never thought to even check that I was drinking as strong as he thought I was.”

“Than let’s wake him shall we?” Ryan asked and Jeremy nodded. Ryan let him go to bend down by the chest, unlocked it and pulled out an airhorn. Jeremy’s face lit up and he extended a hand.

“Can I do it? Please?” he begged and Ryan could never resist his prince, putting the cool can in his palm and handing over the horn attachment. Jeremy put them together quickly and came over to Edgar, Ryan standing and folding his arms, content to watch.

Jeremy put the airhorn right over Edgars ear. Than he pressed the button, Edgar waking with a scream, slapping his hand to his ear and curling away from from the noise, his head exploding and ringing in pain. Jeremy only did it for a second of noise, stopping the moment Edgar curled away, laughing cruelly.

“You’ve deafened him you know that right?” Ryan checked, not sounding upset by that at all and Jeremy waved him off.

“Relax, he’ll get hearing back eventually.” He assured Ryan, “Wasn’t long enough to permanently deafen him.”

He tossed the can back to Ryan and grabbed Edgars shoulder, rolling him onto his back and jumping atop him, making Edgar scared and angry. He swung blindly, all too easy for Jeremy to lean back than come forward with his own fist, dragging Edgar up by the collar to meet his fist, slamming him back into the bed.

Edgar shouted in pain again, and Jeremy easily smacked the hands away before he grabbed Edgar's face.

“Heyo! Edgar! Edgar! Look at me!” He ordered, using his thumbs to try and open Edgar's eyes only to have to pause and smack hands away again. Ryan watched as Jeremy easily subdued the prisoner, a crack filling the air and the shriek from Edgar meant Jeremy had broken a wrist. Edgar stopped fighting him then and Jeremy let him cradle his broken limb to his chest while he grabbed Edgar’s face again.

“There it is. Hi Edgar.” Jeremy cooed, looking down and reading the range of emotions shine in Edgar's eyes, “Now i know you're a bit fuzzy right now, but read my lips, listen with the good ear and pay attention ok?”

“What do you-” Jeremy smacked him with an open palm and grabbed his head again, “Hey! This is not the questions portion. You shut up and listen or I’ll break something else. Nod or shake your head in answer. Understand?”

A frantic nod.

“Good. Now. Hello. I am Prince Jeremy. You will address me as such when you talk to me, when you are allowed to talk to me. With me so far?” Another nod, Edgar's eyes were teared up and he was trying not to cry, which Jeremy appreciated. Sobbing was pathetic at such an early stage.

“You are Edgar. You will respond to that name. There is no other name. If you refuse to answer to Edgar or insist your name has ever been anything but Edgar, you will be hurt again.” Jeremy twisted Edgar’s face so he was pointed at Ryan who gave a little wave of his fingers from his crossed arms, “That is our King. Mad King Vagabond, first of that name. You will accord him all the respect such a title demands.”

Jeremy let Edgar’s head go back to the bed, looking up at him again, “Are you following so far? Good. Now, in a minute I’m going to get off you and I’m going to want something from you if you’d like your injuries taken care of. Are you getting all this?”

“What do you wan-” Edgar yelped when Jeremy hit him again and shook a finger.

“Nod or shake Edgar, pay attention.” He growled, showing Edgar how it's done as he said the words, “Now. Are you getting all of this?”

Another nod, Edgar sniffling back tears and wincing, no doubt his head was still ringing.

“When I get off you, I want you to get on your knees, just beside the bed here. I’ll need you to bow to your king and humbly, humbly got that? Humbly ask him to grant you the boon of having your injuries treated.” Jeremy paused, searching Edgar’s face then smiling, petting his cheek gently, “Good boy Edgar. Just do as you're told and things will be easier on you.”

Jeremy hopped off him and Edgar slowly sat up, crying out softly over the movement before he let himself down onto his knees, still cradling his arm and bowed his head towards Ryan. Ryan sighed with a smile, shaking his head at Jeremy’s smug look before he walked a little closer to their new Edgar.

“Please sir, Please could you, ah, grant me a boon?” Edgar asked, voice trembling and the back of his neck red with embarrassment. Ryan looked to Jeremy again who mockingly pretended to curtsey and Ryan rolled his eyes.

“What can I do for you Edgar?” He asked the kneeling man, looking over his physique, mentally noting what Edgar could and could not live with, mind already skipping ahead to the games he’d like to play.

“My hand Sir, it’s brok-”

“Sire.” Jeremy interrupted Edgar, “Not Sir. Sire, or Majesty or even ‘my Lord’.” He educated the new edgar who glanced up then back down again.

“Yes. sorry Sire.” Edgar agreed and flinched when Ryan unfolded his arms to pet his head once.

“That is ok Edgar. You didn’t know. But now you do, so make sure you remember.” Ryan could afford to be a little generous, Edgar would soon learn to fear him over the prince. But for now Ryan was happy with this beginning and feeling nice.

“My prince. Fetch my aid kit please?”

“Of course… ah… where is it?” Jeremy had to ask, they hadn’t memorized this new set up yet and ryan didn’t take his eye’s from edgar.

“Second bedroom wardrobe, top shelf.” He instructed his prince who went to fetch. Ryan lowered himself down onto one knee, putting a hand on Edgar’s shoulder as he got down to his level, the man looking at him. That's what Ryan had wanted, to gauge the starting level of the light, measure it carefully as the days rolled on.

“We are on vacation Edgar. This place is new.” Ryan confided, trying to comfort with his chilling words, “See back home, work and life gets in the way of truly exploring the avenues available to us. But now, with your help, I can finally, finally, stretch my imagination and try some things I’ve been just aching to try.”

“You’ve come at the right time. There is an interloper who believes he could challenge me. I think I’ll make you a present. Would you like that?” Edgar shook his head, wary fear on his face and it only increased as Ryan threw his head back to laugh madly, shoulders shaking, “Come now Edgar… Do you think I care if you want that or not? Now. I have some questions and I need truthful answers. For science!”

Jeremy came back and as Ryan tended Edgars wrist, he took down the answers to Ryan's questions. They now knew when was the last time Edgar ate, and the meal. Knew the last drink and when. Found out how much he slept, how well and how long ago. Once they knew all that, Ryan had Edgar sit back on the bed.

“Now, Edgar, you can reach the toilet. I’ll need to know what you did and your estimate on how long ago you went. You are not to sleep. At all. If I catch you napping, I’ll punish you. Don’t bother asking for food or water, you’ll only piss me off. You’ll eat and drink when I tell you you can eat or drink. If we catch you drinking out of the toilet, like a dog, I’ll treat you like a dog. Forget the world outside this room. It means nothing to your life now. You are Edgar. You are mine. You stay here and I’ll come play with you later.”

With his royal decrees handed down, Ryan turned on his heel and walked away, his footsteps echoing back from the stairs. That left Jeremy to pack the aid and glance at Edgar who was holding it together well but experience had Jeremy able to recognise the first thought.

“Neither of us are going to rape you.” Jeremy assured him, making Edgar jump to have his thoughts so quickly read. Jeremy smiled at him comfortingly as he stood up and winked, “We’re just going to torment you and tear you apart until you beg us to kill you.”  
  
Edgars face drained of color and Jeremy laughed taking the aid out and for safety’s sake, checked out the chest was locked. Ryan could sometimes be overconfident. He hit the lights and Edgar called out in surprise at the sudden dark.

“Wait! Don’t leave me here!”

“Goodnight Edgar! Don’t sleep!” Jeremy called back and left him in the dark.

  
Ryan had already made himself comfortable, in his boxers and a deadpool shirt on the Sofa, long legs up on the seats, crossed at the ankles as he leant against the armrest and looked at a tablet in his hands. Jeremy had left the first aid down in the laundry so he went past Ryan into the bedroom to get changed himself.

He came back out to see Ryan hadn’t moved, and Jeremy picked up Ryan's legs to lift so he could sit down. Ryan wasn’t having that, putting the tablet beside him on the couch and grabbing Jeremy, pulling him into his lap, between his legs and Jeremy's back to his chest, his head under Ryan's chin.

“Look.” rumbled the king, putting arms around him and picking up the tablet to show a night feed of the basement downstairs. Edgar was rocking on his bed, cradling his arm and crying softly. Ryan ran his finger up the screen on the edge and the volume increased, Edgar’s sweet despair growing louder.

“You worked fast to set this up Rye.” Jeremy said impressed by the technological aspect they’ve never had before. Ryan chuckled and opened a side box.

“Watch this.” he purred and pressed a slider from off to on and the lights lit up, Edgar starting and head whipping around to the stairs, expecting someone there.

“Hello? P-Prince?” He called out on the tablet Jeremy snorting with amusement. For Jeremy's continued mirth, Ryan flicked the lights on and off for a time, Edgar reacting by pressing himself into a corner and shouting at nothing, “Stop it! Please! Just pick one!”

Ryan flickered the light a little longer before he left them off. He vibrated in satisfaction when Jeremy pressed a kiss to his jaw, and he had to show off more. He dropped the volume again and pressed another slider.

An alarm went off in Edgar's room, speakers in the corner of it making Edgar jump high then putting a hand to his injured ear and sobbing again. Jeremy growled happily than the tablet was knocked from Ryan's hands as Jeremy twisted, attacking his mouth.

“Fuck, your an evil, genius.” Jeremy praised between kisses, Ryan’s casted arm behind Jeremy's back. Ryan laughed and took Jeremy's bearded chin in his good hand so he could kiss him twice then press him back. Jeremy moved back slightly and Ryan fished the tablet from the floor to shut off the alarm. Than he carefully placed it beside the sofa.

“Now i think we were at ‘Ryan, you're amazing and so smart and the best King ever’?” He teased and jeremy snorted and shook his head.

“You're delusional.”

“That is what they tell me.”

Jeremy went back to kissing him and Ryan slid hands under Jeremy’s shirt at the back, pulling him close. The thrill of a successful hunt was pounding through their veins and Ryan had plans for this to be just the beginning.

This Edgar would be special. A breaking of the mind rather than the body, starting with lights and sounds to keep him awake for longer than a human should be. Than starvation and carefully timed beatings followed by food water and care. Ryan was going to break this Edgar apart and put him back together, a perfect sculpted servant to do his bidding.

He’d like to see Felix top what Ryan will do.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is most likely going to be a series of smaller arcs over the larger arc which is just their road tripping  
> Just trying it out, stretching the imagination muscles you know?  
> If you have any sudgestions or idea for what they can get up too or places you'd like them to go, hit me up.  
> I'm not an american so if anyone has any ideas of sights they should see please tell me and i'll research it.  
> Gonna pretty much garentee they'll be a vegas visit and most likely a visit to liberty city where Jeremy grew up  
> Like it or hate it, hit me up in the comments the only way i get better is through feed back!


End file.
